


Feederism Male Kpop Kinktober!!!!!

by Chubby_Jooheonnie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, various male kpop groups
Genre: ABO, Belching, Belly Kink, Burp Kink, Burping, Button Popping, Cannabis, Cannibalism, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Crushing, Daddy Kink, Different Fandoms, Each chapter is INDIVIDUALLY tagged, Exercising, Exhibitionism, Feeding Kink, Gluttony, Hybrids, Immobility, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Mukbang, One chapter per day, Santa Kink, Spanking, Toys, Vampires, Watersports, Weight Gain, Werewolves, again each day is tagged individually so these tags are just for funsies, basically just chubby/fat kpop boys doing kinky stuff, big massive NCT feederism fest on halloween, bubble butt, eating cams, emeto, feederism, football au, musky, professor/student, soft feederism, stuckage, sweat kink, we bear bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie
Summary: 31 days, 31 kinks/kinky AU's in which various chubby male Kpop boys do kinky things. October 1st Soft Feederism— BTSOctober 2nd M Preg— EXO October 3rd Vampire— Monsta X October 4th Daddy Kink— Seventeen October 5th Burping— Stray Kids October 6th Hybrid— BTS October 7th Spanking— NCT October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party
Relationships: Listed individually per chapter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	1. Soft Feederism (BTS Jungkook X Namjoon)

**Author's Note:**

> A few rules:
> 
> 1) I reserve the right to change/ not do any of these days or prompts based on events happening in my personal life/ general change of heart regarding the subject material
> 
> 2) These will all (most likely) have some element of feederism/WG kink/ Chubby elements regardless of the prompt itself. So for example, even if the prompt is something like ABO there will still be elements of feederism etc. kinks because that is my forte. 
> 
> 3) Each day’s fic will probably be posted at something like 11pm my time because I do procrastinate. So don’t expect these to get done early ;)
> 
> 4) They will be short because I don’t have the time to write out full-length fics for these lol

October 1st  
Soft Feederism, BTS (Namjoon X Jungkook), a little burping, and warm vibes :)

“Almost finished eating there, Kookie?” asked Namjoon, seeing that the boy had finally finished his fourth plate.  
Jungkook nodded, swallowing the last bit of food in his cheeks. “Hyung, I think might have eaten too much.”  
“Why do you say that, babe?” asked Namjoon.  
“My tummy kinda hurts, and I feel really stuffed.”  
“Again?” asked Namjoon. “This is the third night in a row you’ve gotten yourself a tummyache.”  
“I can’t help it,” whined Jungkook. “You bring back so much food from the studio, what am I supposed to do, not eat it?”  
“You know, we have a refrigerator, and there’s such a thing as leftovers,” smiled Namjoon.  
“UrrrP,” belched Jungkook. “But hyung, it tastes so good, and I’m always soooooo hungry.”  
“Well, you did such a good job eating it, if it makes you feel better,” said Namjoon as he patted Jungkook on the head. “You’re the best eater I know.”  
“Thank—Hic!— thanks hyung. I’m the best eater I know too,” he said, patting his belly.  
“Do you want to go upstairs, and watch a movie in bed or something?”  
Jungkook shook his head. Whining, he shifted around on the couch and laid his head down into Namjoon’s lap; too groggy to sit up anymore. “I feel really full, I don’t really want to move right now. Can you please rub my tummy? It hurts, and your hands are so big and warm.”  
Namjoon graciously obliged, and began to gently caress Jungkook’s swollen belly, hoping to ease the pain from all the digestion it was having to do. Jungkook was pretty slim when Namjoon first met him, and still was fairly slender, but his belly certainly had started to bulge out permanently (even when Jungkook hadn’t just recently had a big meal), and his face was beginning to rounden.  
Namjoon looked down at the boy. His face was resting against Namjoon’s stomach and his eyes were closed, as all the food had made him sleepy, and Namjoon’s belly rubs were only increasing his drowsiness. The boys cute cheeks bulged out like they were full of food, but Namjoon knew it was just from how puffy his face got after he had a big day of eating.  
And Namjoon was sure that this wasn’t the only time Jungkook had overdone it today. He spent all day in the studio, but when he came home, there were piles of wrappers in the trash and a noticeably emptier refrigerator, and seeing as Jungkook was the only other house occupant, he thus was the only possible suspect.  
Namjoon smiled knowing that while he was hard at work all day, his dongsaeng was busy stuffing his face with the sweets and treats that Namjoon brought home to him. Jungkook simply couldn’t resist them, and Namjoon could tell it made the boy happy whenever he brought home a treat especially for him.  
Gradually, the pain in Jungkook’s tummy began to alleviate. “Thanks for rubbing my belly hyung,” sighed Jungkook. “It’s nice.”  
“Anything for my little bunny rabbit,” said Namjoon, as he darted in to plant a kiss on Jungkook’s cheek.  
Normally, Jungkook tried to dodge Namjoon’s kiss attacks, but he was still too full and thus could only whine in response to his gesture of affection.  
“Gross,” Jungkook grumbled. “I feel like a little kid.”  
“You act like a little kid,” Namjoon pointed out. “You demand belly rubs and cuddles all the time.”  
“It’s not my fault you do them so well! What am I supposed to do, just—urrrrrrrp—just sit here all full and uncomfortable?”  
Jungkook developed a pout on his face that looked absolutely adorable with his chubby cheeks. Leaning at the angle he was with his head just above Namjoon’s lap, it almost looked like the boy had a cute little double chin.  
“You’re so special; Jungkook, you know that?” asked Namjoon, who moved one of his hands off Jungkook’s belly to rub his fingers through my hair.  
“Yeah, I do,” smirked Jungkook. “You’re not half bad either, especially when you give me belly rubs.” Jungkook tugged on the hand Namjoon had in his hair, evidently wanting it to be massaging his bloated stomach.  
“You brat,” scoffed Namjoon. “You should be more thankful I bring you all this food and then help you deal with the consequences when you inevitably eat too much of it.”  
Jungkook scoffed. “Like you don’t like seeing me all full and sleepy like this. And don’t think I didn’t see you checking me out when I was trying to fit into my undershirt the other day.”  
“Okay; fine, I concede,” said Namjoon. “You’re adorable, and perfect, and I like to take care of you because you’re special to me. There. Is that better?”  
Jungkook burped; Namjoon had managed to hit an air pocket right as he said that. “Much better. Both in terms of my tummy and how you’re complementing me.”  
Namjoon laughed. “I think I could do this every night. You’re so soft and cute; I can’t imagine what I would do if I wasn’t busy taking care of you all the time.”  
Jungkook sighed; he was clearly getting drowsier and wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer. “I can’t imagine what I would do without you either, Hyung.”  
Namjoon smiled, it took a while sometimes for the younger boy to get sentimental with him, but when it happened, it was always worth it. “I love you, Jungkook.”


	2. M-Preg (EXO Chanyeol X Kyungsoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 2nd M Preg— EXO October 3rd Vampire— Monsta X October 4th Daddy Kink— Seventeen October 5th Burping— Stray Kids October 6th Hybrid— BTS October 7th Spanking— NCT October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 2nd  
M Preg, EXO (Chanyeol X Kyungsoo), slight teasing, gluttony, a little burping too cause why not

Chanyeol pouted. “I thought you said we were going to go out for lunch.”  
“We are, but we need to pick up some clothing for the baby first,” said Kyungsoo through gritted teeth.  
Chanyeol had been happily humming along as Kyungsoo had been driving towards his favorite Chinese buffet, but when he randomly turned off the road into an outlet mall, the large man got sulky pretty quickly.  
Chanyeol whined. “We still have like 5 months to do that, and I’m hungry now.”  
Kyungsoo turned and glared at his husband. Normally, Kyungsoo’s glare was pretty intimidating, but ever since Kyungsoo had gotten pregnant, his glare was downright terrifying.  
“Okay, okay,” grumbled Chanyeol. “I guess I can wait a little bit.”  
Kyungsoo parked the car, and using the handles above the door for assistance, lifted himself out of the car. It wasn’t like he was all that big being only four months pregnant (although he had definitely been putting on weight), but his morning sickness was so bad that he really couldn’t afford to jostle his stomach one bit.  
Stepping on to the ground and turning around, he watched Chanyeol get himself out of the car. Chanyeol was using the handles too, but for a very different reason from Kyungsoo— Chanyeol probably had gotten too big to get out of the car on his own.  
Ever since meeting Kyungsoo, Chanyeol had begun to put on a bit of “relationship weight”— Kyungsoo was a great chef, and Chanyeol didn’t feel pressured to work out or diet when he could just sit on the couch and eat chips with Kyungsoo while they watched Netflix, so his weight started to increase steadily.  
Eventually, Chanyeol became more sedentary, and after he got engaged to Kyungsoo, he quickly found that Kyungsoo enjoyed it when Chanyeol ate as much as Chanyeol himself did.  
This effect did wonders to Chanyeol’s waistline, causing him to slowly balloon up, and the man got greedier and greedier with Kyungsoo’s encouragement, making the process get faster and faster. The only time Chanyeol had slowed down his eating even for a little was the week before their wedding, because Chanyeol had managed to outgrow his tux despite the men specifically ordering it a little large in case something like this happened. However, they underestimated Chanyeol’s gluttony, and he was put on a strict 6-day diet by Kyungsoo to ensure that he would fit into it on their wedding day.  
(Chanyeol moped the whole 6 days.)  
Now, Chanyeol had managed to get so big that the change was demonstrable all over his body— sure, his belly had gotten massive, but his butt, thighs, and general definition certainly weren’t left untouched.  
Kyungsoo saw this growth as a series of pros and cons.  
Pros? He had a super hot husband, who loved to eat as much as Kyungsoo loved to cook for him and watch him eat, it did wonders for their sex life, and both men were happier than they had ever been.  
Cons? If Chanyeol was hungry, he was going to let you know he was hungry constantly until he finally got an opportunity to stuff his face.  
Somehow, someway, Chanyeol was able to squeeze his gut out of the car (Kyungsoo certainly wasn’t going to do all that heavy lifting in his condition) and the two men made their way into the store.  
Walking inside, Chanyeol quickly spotted a set of chairs in the waiting area, and waddled his way over to them to take a breather. Kyungsoo followed suit.  
Just then, a sales attendant approached them, excited to see some new customers. “Welcome to Galaxy Emporium, the number one choice for baby clothes in the whole galaxy!!! My name is Tao, how can I help you?”  
“We’re looking for some outfits for our daughter, just so she has something to wear when she’s born,” said Kyungsoo.  
“Great! We’d better get moving, by the looks of your husband’s belly, she’s probably due any day now!” said Tao, as he went to pat Chanyeol’s massive gut. “I’ve never seen such a big belly bump for just one child!”  
The combination of this inappropriately enthusiastic employee and not having eaten for 2 hours was enough to get Chanyeol to turn red with anger.  
Thankfully, before he could say anything, Kyungsoo jumped in. “I’m the pregnant one, actually,” said Kyungsoo with the best forced smile he could put on.  
Kyungsoo’s smile was evidently scary enough to convince the employee that he had really fucked up, and he muttered something about how it was “time for his break” so his co-worker Luhan could come over to assist them.  
Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, arms crossed over his flabby chest. “You’d better take me to the buffet and for ice cream after this.”  
***  
Kyungsoo did end up taking Chanyeol to the buffet (where they both honestly ate more than they should have), but they simply went home for some ice cream afterwards, because both boys were too full to be out and about any longer.  
They retrieved a bucket of ice cream from the kitchen and two spoons, ripped off their shirts, and climbed in to bed to begin eating their sweet treat.  
Before they knew it, all of the ice cream was gone.  
Kyungsoo let out a wet belch, the ice cream really having filled him up. “Fuck, I ate wayyyyy too much.”  
“I’m sorry, did I just hear the Do Kyungsoo burp? The same man who calls me a pig for burping every time after I eat?” grinned Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo sighed. “Okay, fine, I pigged out a little this afternoon too. At least I didn’t burp at the restaurant.”  
“What can I say? I had to make more room,” said Chanyeol, patting his belly. “Plus, I’m eating for two now, so my appetite has skyrocketed.”  
Kyungsoo turned his head and stared at Chanyeol. “Yeollie, you’re not eating for two. I’m eating for two.”  
Chanyeol shook his head. “No, I think it’s cravings from the baby, or hormones or something. At least, that’s what I’m going to tell my boss if he questions me about taking two lunch breaks again.”  
Kyungsoo deadpanned. “You can not be serious. You were so pissed off earlier when the store attendant thought you were pregnant.”  
“Well, I thought about it for a little bit” (Chanyeol paused to let out a long burp, which if Kyungsoo wasn’t so full he would have turned away from because Chanyeol could get pretty gassy) “and I realized that maybe it’s not the end of the world if people mistake me for being pregnant. It shouldn’t be a bad thing to be mistaken as the pregnant one in the couple, and I’m sorry for offending you if I upset you when I did that.”  
Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “And?”  
“And I kinda maybe sorta can use it as an excuse to get a second lunch break at work?”  
Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself from giggling. “Oh my god, you’re such a pig.”  
“I wonder what our daughter is gonna think of me,” laughed Chanyeol. “But with any luck, you’ll keep pigging out with me too. I was pretty impressed today, Soo. You really can put it away if you try hard enough.”  
“I’ve already gained more weight than I was supposed too for four months,” groaned Kyungsoo. “The doctor made sure to make that clear when I went in for a checkup. I’ll have to work on losing it after the baby is born.”  
“Noooo, don’t,” whined Chanyeol. “You’ve been eating more lately, and when you eat more, I get to eat more too. Plus, you look super cute all soft and squishy.”  
Kyungsoo sighed. “We’ll see, you know, we probably both could stand to lose a little weight for our daughter.”  
“I suppose you’re probably right,” said Chanyeol. “After your pregnancy is over. But until then, I’m going to keep giving in to your pregnancy cravings.”  
Snorting, Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol’s belly, causing the large man to groan. “What are we going to do when I get too pregnant to do stuff like sit up and bend over? You’re already too big to do that stuff sometimes as it is.”  
Chanyeol grinned. “I’ll find a way to do anything for my Kyungsooie. Even if it means I have to cut back on food for a couple months.”  
“Seriously?” asked Kyungsoo.  
“Seriously,” said Chanyeol. “But in the meantime, while you can still sit up and bend over, I plan on keeping this machine well-fed,” he said, grabbing both sides of his belly.  
Kyungsoo laughed. “I wouldn’t have planned on you doing anything else.”


	3. Vampire AU (Monsta X Hyunwoo X Minhyuk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 3rd Vampire— Monsta X October 4th Daddy Kink— Seventeen October 5th Burping— Stray Kids October 6th Hybrid— BTS October 7th Spanking— NCT October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 3rd

Vampire, Monsta X (Minhyuk X Hyunwoo), gluttonous Minhyuk, blood drinking (obviously), he gets swollen while Hyunwoo gets less swole, note: this does **not** have a happy ending, Minhyuk is not a good vampire, you've been warned

It all started when Minhyuk went to the gym to look for fresh blood.

Normally, Minhyuk would never be caught dead in a gym; after all, what did he need to be muscular for? But he found some of his most alluring victims to be gym-goers, and so one particularly cloudy day, he covered himself up and walked on in.

The baggy hoodie and sweatpants were the perfect disguise— they covered him up well, so no sun hiding behind the clouds would burn him, and nobody really gave him a second glance, so there was nobody to catch on to what he was doing.

Nobody really caught his eye until he found himself at the bench presses. There, one man with perfect bronze skin, a wide back, and an innocent face was laying on the bench and lifting the heavy weights. Minhyuk watched the mans veins throb, both in his forearms and his neck, as he struggled to push the weight back on to the rack.

Now, Minhyuk preferred arteries; the blood pressure of the veins was just much too low. However, he could tell that the man had a great cardiovascular system on him, and knew that he would be his target.

***

After following the man after he was finished at the gym that day, Minhyuk quickly learned a lot about him.

His name was Son Hyunwoo, he was a college student who lived in the dorms, had a roommate named Lee Hoseok, studied architecture, and was _delicious_.

Obviously, he was attractive. But Minhyuk wasn’t trying to fuck him— that wouldn’t end well, and he didn’t want to have to take the time to pretend to be human and woo a man who might not even like other men, let alone a pale, covered up one with suspiciously large canines.

Minhyuk just wanted to _feed_ on him.

After his trip to the gym, Minhyuk quickly realized that Hyunwoo’s dorm room window was always left unlocked. It really didn’t take much for Minhyuk to climb up to the second floor, and so later that night, he crawled in, as quietly as possible. He just wanted to test the waters for the first night—make sure neither of them were sensitive sleepers— and so he just perched over Hyunwoo, watching him breathe softly in his sleep.

This process was repeated for a couple days, with Minhyuk getting bolder each time, first stroking his neck, then gently nipping at it. Of course, by the time Minhyuk got to this point, he began using chloroform on the man— not too much, he didn’t want anybody to catch on to what he was doing, but he certainly used enough to ensure Hyunwoo would be out for a good period of time.

Thankfully, Hoseok was a sound sleeper, and so there was no need for Minhyuk to address him.

Finally, one day, Minhyuk began to actually feed off of Hyunwoo. His blood was so delicious that it made Minhyuk’s waiting worth it— he could put up with a roommate, the second floor, and using up his precious chloroform reserves for something _this_ good.

Hyunwoo’s blood was warm and thick; Hyunwoo was a buff guy, and thus needed quality blood to keep his body flowing, so the blood Minhyuk received was top quality.

Drinking away greedily, Minhyuk came back every night for more. He really only needed blood once a week, as he was a rather sedentary vampire. However, Hyunwoo’s blood was just so good that he couldn’t help himself from visiting every night.

The hardest part was making sure he didn’t drink too much— he had to make sure that Hyunwoo didn’t notice he was losing blood, or worse, become physically ill from lack of blood and die.

Because a dead Hyunwoo meant no more blood for Minhyuk. Not because he would feel sorry for him or anything like that. Come on, Minhyuk was a _vampire_.

***

“Hey, Hoseok, do you think I should go see a doctor?” yawned Hyunwoo. “I’ve been feeling weak lately, no matter how much I go to the gym, and I’ve been more sleepy than usual too.”

“Probably just the stress of college or something,” shrugged Hoseok. “Drink a protein shake or something; eat more vegetables.”

Hyunwoo nodded. “You’re right, I’m probably overreacting.”

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, what are those weird scars on your neck?” asked Hoseok. “Did you pick at acne or something?”

“No, I don’t know what they are,” said Hyunwoo. “Probably a bug bite or something.”

“That’d be a pretty big bug,” said Hoseok. “Hopefully they heal soon.”

“Thanks man,” yawned Hyunwoo again. “Fuck, I really have been exhausted lately. Good night.”

“Good night, hope you feel better.”

As the two men got to sleep, Minhyuk couldn’t help but stress. He knew he had been overdoing it lately, but the blood was too good for him to resist. He tried to cut back, but he was just guzzling more and more every night.

After tonight, he would cut back to every other night. He promised.

Walking over to the tree by Hyunwoo’s window, he began to climb up it. It had been getting harder for Minhyuk to climb up as of late—all the excess blood he was taking in was really taking a toll on his system. He had developed quite the belly, and could barely fit in his robes.

Heck, even his thighs had gotten chubby. Had you ever seen a vampire with chubby thighs? No, of course not! Because vampires were supposed to stay slender and only feed every so often, so they didn’t get caught.

But Minhyuk was far too addicted to Hyunwoo’s blood to feed only every so often. Sweating, he finally managed to haul his ass up the tree, and crawled in through Hyunwoo’s window, trying not to think about how he had to lift up his belly in sections to crawl through, when before he could just crawl through without his stomach drooping back over the windowsill.

He caught his breath and began to drink away.

***

Minhyuk had lied. He didn’t cut back to every other day. In fact, if anything, he had drunk more blood.

Not Hyunwoo’s; he didn’t want to get too risky. He found other civilians, easier targets who lived alone, and who were easy victims to fill him up.

However, their blood didn’t taste as good. So despite the fact that he was feeding on other humans constantly, he still came back to feed off Hyunwoo every night.

Grunting, Minhyuk pulled himself up the tree. It had become almost impossible for him to pull himself up at this point. He had gotten so heavy that the tree branch creaked ominously when he walked along it to get to the windowsill, and sometimes, had even needed to grab a trash can or something to stand on just so he could help pull himself up on to the lower branch.

He had to get new robes— he had outgrown his—and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to exercise to burn some of this fat off.

So, being chubby it was.

Finally, he got to the window, but was exhausted and breathing heavily. He began to crawl in, lifting his belly up in sections per usual, and finally wriggled all the way down to his ass. This, too had gotten significantly bigger, and Minhyuk had to squeeze hard to get through the window, making his ass sore constantly.

But it was so worth it.

Finally, Minhyuk got in to the room, and exhausted from all the exertion, quickly shoved the chloroform into Hyunwoo’s face and began to feed. Greedily, he sucked away at the man, not holding back.

Hyunwoo’s body shifted and twitched, a sign that he should stop; but Minhyuk kept going. He was too hungry to stop; too entranced by Hyunwoo’s blood.

He _needed_ this.

Hyunwoo’s already palened skin turned white, and his body stopped breathing. Minhyuk knew he had killed Hyunwoo.

He supposed it was inevitable; the man just tasted too good.

Might as well finish up, and get all the blood he wanted, right?

Minhyuk sucked every last drop out of Hyunwoo, and waddled back over to the window, but his stomach hurt too much to think about pulling himself through and climbing back through. He had gorged himself way too much to do all that right now.  
Stumbling over to the door, Minhyuk cracked it open a peep, but there were people in the lounge across the hallway. They would see him.

Sighing, Minhyuk put some chloroform across Hoseok’s face, and laid down on the floor, to take a quick nap.

He would wake up and be gone before Hoseok’s drugs wore off— he was sure of it.

***

“Hello? 911? There’s something in my room passed out on the floor— it’s really pale and looks kind of like a vampire, but it’s really fat? I think it killed my roommate— he’s not breathing and there’s blood dripping down the weird thing’s chin!!!! Please come quick, I’m really scared, I don’t know what to do!!!”


	4. Daddy Kink (Seventeen Seungcheol X Jihoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 4th Daddy Kink— Seventeen October 5th Burping— Stray Kids October 6th Hybrid— BTS October 7th Spanking— NCT October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 4th

Daddy Kink— Seventeen (Seungcheol X Jihoon), **explicit** , slight sub/dom elements, a little crushing

Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon’s wrists and pushed them into the mattress. “Fuck, baby, you look so pretty spread out for me on top of this mattress.”

Jihoon was completely naked, pinned down by Seungcheol, who had ordered his baby to take off all of his clothes for him. His cute erection throbbed, angry and purple, desperate for his daddy’s attention.

“You’re such a cutie,” said Seungcheol, rubbing a hand over Jihoon’s squishy cheeks. “And you’re getting soft, too; better be careful or you’ll end up fat like your daddy.”

Jihoon _had_ been getting a bit chubby lately— after all, his daddy spoiled him rotten, making sure to order extra so that Jihoon could eat until he was stuffed. But Jihoon's chubbiness was nothing compared to Seungcheol's: ever since the two had met, Seungcheol became wide aware of not only Jihoon’s daddy kink, but his dadbod kink as well.

Seungcheol, certainly a minor sadist by nature, enjoyed ordering Jihoon around and forcing him to prepare Seungcheol food, and Jihoon enjoyed fattening his daddy up, so both men were perfectly happy with the situation.

Jihoon whined. “But daddy, I like being smaller than you. I’m not too chubby, am I?”

Seungcheol frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with you putting on weight, baby. Don’t worry—it would take a _lot_ of weight for you to not be smaller than me anymore. I don’t want you to do anything like starve yourself just because you feel like you’re getting to chubby. If you want to exercise or something, you can take dance classes with Hoshi— or we could just have more sex,” purred Seungcheol as he ripped off his shirt.

Jihoon moaned. “Yes please, daddy,” he panted. “Make me feel small, please.”

Seungcheol spread his thick thighs as far as he could, and laid on top of Jihoon, his big belly squishing the man into the mattress. Seungcheol made sure to not press too hard, out of fear for crushing the tiny Jihoon, but he knew that Jihoon certainly got off on being squished in between Seungcheol’s fat and the mattress.

Whining, Jihoon began to grind up against Seungcheol’s flabby belly, needing some friction from all of the fat encircling his cock.

Feeling Jihoon's thrusting, Seungcheol quickly pushed a chubby hand up against Jihoon’s face, and grunted and shifted his body off of Jihoon’s.

“I didn’t give you permission to do anything like that, now did I, Jihoon?”

“ _Please, daddy_ ,” whined Jihoon.

“I asked you a question, _baby_ ,” said Seungcheol, moving his face in closer so that Jihoon felt even more trapped. “Did I or didn’t I give you permission to get off?”

“You didn’t, sir,” mumbled Jihoon.

“So why would you even try to do something like that?”

“Because I really like daddy’s belly,” whispered Jihoon. “And it felt so good on top of my… my sensitive part,” he blushed.

“Well, only naughty boys try to get touched down there without their daddy’s permission,” grinned Seungcheol. “So I’m going to teach you a little lesson, then, Jihoon, if you really like daddy’s belly so much.”

Grunting, Seungcheol got on his knees, and put his crotch in Jihoon’s face, with his stomach pressing into his head.

“You can go ahead and suck daddy off— because daddy gets to go first, as always—and because you like his belly so much, it can hold you down while you do it, understand?”

“Yes daddy,” mumbled Jihoon, paralyzed by the sight of Seungcheol’s gut (it was too big for Jihoon to see both it and Seungcheol’s cock) right in front of his face.

“Good. And if you do a good enough job, maybe daddy will reward you later,” said Seungcheol, grunting from having to support his bulky mass on his knees. “Now open up— daddy’s getting tired, and doesn’t want to have to be here all day.”

Jihoon obliged, opening his mouth as much as he could, because fitting Seungcheol’s dick into it was a real challenge. Thankfully, Seungcheol was too big to both support himself on his knees and thrust into Jihoon’s mouth without falling over, so Jihoon got to control the pace at which he sucked his daddy off.

Sucking it like a milk bottle, Jihoon got to work, making sure to fit as much as he could inside his mouth, and when Seungcheol came (he didn’t last long, as feeling his baby crushed by his stomach underneath him did wonders for his ego), Jihoon swallowed every last drop of Seungcheol’s cum, because good boys took what their daddies gave them without complaints.

Groaning from the orgasm, Seungcheol heaved himself off of Jihoon, and rolled over to lay on his back in the bed, huge gut heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“All right baby,” said Seungcheol, “let’s see what we can do to reward you for taking daddy’s cock so well.”

***


	5. Burp Kink (Stray Kids Felix X Hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 5th Burping— Stray Kids October 6th Hybrid— BTS October 7th Spanking— NCT October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 5th Burp Kink— Stray Kids (Hyunjin X Felix), **explicit** , gassiness, beer drinking, mentions of homophobia but there isn't really any, if anything a little bit of straightphobia tbh

“Spin! Spin! Spin!” everybody chanted as the bottle whirled around in a circle.

It was Hyunjin’s first summer off after his freshman year of college, and all of his friends from high school were anxious to party as soon as they got back home from the dorms and summer began. Hyunjin was a little more hesitant, as he didn’t know most people at this party, but Changbin had basically threatened him into coming, so he decided he would suck it up and come along.

When first arriving, Hyunjin was naturally annoyed because everybody there just seemed so _straight_. This girl Yeji had been hitting on him all night, despite Hyunjin not giving her anything to work with at all.

Of course, none of the boys wanted anything to do with him, as they were all too busy chasing the girls; so Hyunjin was stuck with Yeji pestering him while he sat annoyed on the couch.

Thankfully, there was a piece of eye candy at the party for Hyunjin.

One of the loudest and most boisterous boys at the party, the cute boy had been hanging with a boy who had a similarly thick accent, who Hyunjin’s name was pretty sure was Chan. Shortly after, though, Chan had left the boy to his own devices to “go upstairs” for a little bit, leaving the boy Hyunjin was lusting over to be sitting in the kitchen making his way through beers— all within vision of Hyunjin.

 _God_ , it was so hot.

The boy didn’t seem to be getting any drunker: he also appeared to be snacking quite heavily, and had a rather round midsection, so Hyunjin assumed it probably took a lot of beer to get him drunk. It really just seemed like this boy was drinking beer to fill himself up.

Hyunjin may or may not have found this incredibly attractive.

Finally, the members of the party all wanted to start playing spin the bottle, which Hyunjin took as a sign that he could almost go home. All he had to do was either make out with some girl real quick, or sit awkwardly in the closet with a straight boy for a couple minutes, and then he could peacefully dip out: all Changbin had wanted Hyunjin there for was to be a wingman, anyway, and Changbin was doing just fine for himself.

The party was at some kid named Minho’s house; and according to Minho, there were 5 closets, so they would do five rounds at a time. Thankfully, Hyunjin hadn’t been picked by the end of four rounds, so he figured if he could just make it one more round, he could go ahead and sneak out (Changbin was picked round two, and it was with a girl, so thankfully, he would be too occupied to notice).

The bottle spun around and around and landed on… Hyunjin. Great. He was going to have to stick around for at least a while longer.

“All right, Hyunjin,” grinned Minho. “Let’s see who you’re going to spend seven minutes in heaven with!”

Minho spun the bottle around as hard as he could, causing it to whip around at the speed of light.

“What did I—urp— miss?” belched the man who Hyunjin was staring at earlier as he walked in to the room. “I went to go grab another beer and get some more of that pizza, hope I didn’t miss out on all the games.”

“Hyunjinnie here is spinning the bottle to spend seven minutes in heaven with somebody,” grinned Minho. “Sit down in the circle, for all you know, it could be you?”

The bottle had almost stopped spinning, and looked like it was coming to a stop on Yeji. She had a massive grin on her face.

Not looking forward to spending 7 minutes with Yeji, Hyunjin silently prayed for a miracle.

Out of nowhere, everybody heard a loud “PLOP!” as the large boy got down on to the floor. Flesh wobbling, the large boy laughed at his own misfortune. He was attempting to lower himself down gracefully, but the beers had offset his balance, and his rather-top heavy build caused him to come crashing down onto the hard tile.

Hyunjin noted the boy had a rather enormous ass, which probably did wonders in cushioning his fall; a combination of that and the slight drunkenness probably helped the Australian to merely giggle after starting a miniature seismic event in Minho’s living room.

The bottle, which was just about to come to a stopping point at Yeji, was jostled by the sudden force of the large boy hitting the floor, and thus it traveled just slightly further— to the large boy himself, who had sat down right next to Yeji.

Yeji pouted. “I was about to win until you sat down next to me, Felix!” she grumbled.

 _Felix._ So this was the name of the man who Hyunjin owed a great thanks to.

“Congratulations, Felix!” shouted Minho.“You’ve won 7 minutes in heaven with your lucky prize, Hwang Hyunjin! How does it feel?”

Felix chuckled. “I’m down with whatever as long as I get to take my beer in with me.”

***

“All right, have fun!” said Minho has he slammed the closet door on the two boys and locked it.

“ _BRWAUUUUUURP_!!!” belched Felix instantly. “Sorry mate, I think I’ve had a bit much to drink. And probably eat as well,” he said, clutching his stomach. “I think I might just lay down while we’re in here, if that’s— _urrrrrrppppp_ , fuck,” grunted Felix.

Hyunjin nodded, trying not to blush. “Umm, yeah, that’s fine, but there’s not a whole lot of room in here…” the smell of Felix’s gas began to fill up the small closet.

“My bad mate, that one was rank,” grinned Felix. “I feel bad that you gotta be stuck in here with me when you were almost with that pretty girl,” he said as he tried to make himself comfortable in the enclosed space.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Hyunjin. “Trust me, I’d rather be in here with you.”

Felix raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, not like that,” said Hyunjin, quickly blushing. He had only lasted about 20 seconds without already embarrassing himself in front of the hot boy—7 minutes was going to be a nightmare.

“What, you don’t think I’m handsome?” grinned Felix.

“No, I do, I mean— I do, but like, not in a weird way,” muttered Hyunjin. He was being _so_ awkward right now.

Felix laughed. “Whatever, mate. Would you mind sitting down or something? There’s not a whole lot of room with you standing up, and my gut hurts. I need to sprawl out.”

Nodding, Hyunjin went to sit down, but quickly realized there was no room, as Felix’s legs were long enough to take up the length of the closet, and his belly was wide enough to take up the length.

Gingerly, Hyunjin attempted to squeeze himself in between Felix’s belly and the wall, but in doing so, he accidentally pushed a little too hard into it, causing Felix to release a large belch.

 _“BRAWUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPP!!!!_ ” exploded Felix. “Fuck, mate, be careful, I really ate too much for that right now,” he said, holding his stomach in pain.

“Sorry,” said Hyunjin guiltily, trying not to get too turned on by feeling Felix’s belly squished up against him. “There’s just not a whole lot of room in here for me to sit.”

“Why don’t you— _urp—_ sit on my lap or something,” gasped Felix. “That— _urrrrp_ —that— _BUUURRRRPP_ —fuck,” he panted. “That way you hopefully won’t trigger my gas too much.”

Hyunjin stalled. There was no way he would be able to keep it together if he did that. “Umm, I should probably tell you—“

“Are you grossed out by my breath?” asked Felix. “Cause if that’s the problem, I can try really hard not to burp, or burp to the side or something.”

“No, it’s not that,” said Hyunjin. “Honestly, it’s kind of the opposite. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable or weird you out.”

Felix tilted his head. “You’re not like homophobic or anything, are you? Is that why you don’t want to sit on me?”

Hyunjin stared. “Wait, what?”

“If you don’t like gay people, like, first of all, you suck, but second of all, just tell me that’s why you don’t want to be in here with me.”

“No, I thought… I thought it was pretty obvious when I said that I felt the opposite of grossed out by you,” facepalmed Hyunjin. “Like, I’m gay, and think you’re really hot.”

Felix burped. “Well, fuck, I’m a dumbass I guess. Cause I feel the same fucking way about you. So get your cute little ass on my lap, and I’ll try to stop burping enough for a make out session— note to self, maybe don’t eat so much next time there’s a cutie at a party,” he said, rubbing his stomach.

Hyunjin blushed. “I mean, I’m also fine if you don’t stop burping. Not to be weird or anything, but it’s kind of hot.”

Felix smiled. “A guy who doesn’t care that I’ve gassed up this closet cause I couldn’t help myself from eating like 3 dinners and chugging a case of beer? Hell yeah!”

Hyunjin lowered his ass onto Felix’s crotch, feeling a hard dagger pushing into him, and the two began to make out, with Hyunjin pushing in to Felix’s belly every so often so he could get a taste of all Felix had eaten that evening— the gas going straight down his throat felt amazing.

Grinding up on Felix, Hyunjin dove further in his mouth with his tongue, rubbing Felix’s belly, and slurping up all of the beery saliva inside of his mouth, while making sure to jiggle his ass around on Felix’s dick, as that clearly brought the larger boy quite the euphoria, if his inability to control his facial expressions was anything to go by.

This continued for a couple minutes until Felix abruptly pushed Hyunjin away, blushing.

“What’s wrong?” asked Hyunjin, lips swollen.

“Umm, I, uh, couldn’t help myself,” blushed Felix. “Your ass was just so cute, and soft around my dick, and I, um—“

Hyunjin shifted around on Felix to try and see what he was talking about, but he quickly felt it before he saw it.

A big, wet, sticky patch in Felix’s shorts, the result of the overstimulation he was delivering to Felix.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” said Felix. “But maybe not in a closet.”

***

“It’s been like 20 minutes,” said Chan. “Shouldn’t somebody go get Hyunjin and Felix?”

“Nah, I’m sure they’re enjoying themselves in there,” grinned Changbin. “They don’t know it, but I forced them both to come to this party cause I knew they’d like each other. And the fact that they’re still in there even though Minho only pretended to lock the door fucking proves it.”


	6. Hybrid AU (BTS Yoongi X Hoseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 6th Hybrid— BTS October 7th Spanking— NCT October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 6th: Hybrid— BTS (Yoongi X Hoseok), Yoongi is a cat hybrid, who has a love for milk, Hoseok is totally whipped, very slight fatphobia reference

Yoongi mewled. “Hoseok, can you get me some more milk, please?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Yoongi, kitty, the doctor said only two glasses of milk a day,” said Hoseok as he shook his head. “He said you’re not a kitten anymore and don’t need that much lactose.”

Yoongi pouted cutely. “Please? Just this once?”

Hoseok sighed. “You can cut the cute act, it’s not going to work on me.”

The hybrid’s adorable pouty lips instantly turned into frowning, grumpy ones. “I hate the stupid doctor. He’s so mean to me for no reason.”  
“Yoongi, too much milk will hurt your tummy.”

“But my tummy hurts now cause there’s no milk in it,” whined Yoongi.

“Can’t you get something else to drink? Like some water?”

Yoongi shook his head.

“Juice? Tea?”

The hybrid shook his head a second time.

“Coffee?”

Yoongi’s head tilted, and his soft kitten ears perked up. “With cream?”

Hoseok groaned. “No, but you can have a little sugar.”

Yoongi moped. “I want cream.”

“ _Yoongi_ , I told you no. Don’t be a naughty kitty.”

“It’s cause you think I’m fat, isn’t it.”

“Of course not, kitten,” said Hoseok. “I just don’t want you to get sick from the dairy.”

“Then how come you don’t let me sit on your lap as often anymore?”

Hoseok hesitated. In reality, Yoongi had recently gotten too heavy for Hoseok’s thighs to take anymore. His feet fell asleep anytime he let the hybrid sit on him anymore— ever since Hoseok had been spending all day at home because of the pandemic, he found himself catering to his hybrid’s every need, and pretty much all the hybrid asked for (other than the occasional petting, cuddles, or ”adult fun time”) was food.

In fact, he asked for food a lot. A couple days ago, Hoseok certainly would have given in to Yoongi’s demand for another glass of milk. The only reason he hadn’t is because the doctor said Yoongi was developing a lactose intolerance when they went in for a check up this morning.

The doctor also had some _choice words_ for Hoseok about Yoongi’s weight, but he didn’t really listen. Yoongi was healthy and happy, and Hoseok was certainly happy with Yoongi’s new found curves, so why should Hoseok force him to diet? Other than the milk thing, the doctor said Yoongi’s health was totally fine.

“Yoongi, kitten, you know I would love to let you sit in my lap,” said Hoseok, “but you’re getting to be a pretty big kitty.”

Yoongi sulked. “I knew that’s why you won’t let me drink anymore milk. Because you think I’m fat. I guess I just won’t eat any more then.”

Hoseok groaned. “Yoongi, please don’t be so difficult. Just because you’ve put on extra weight doesn’t mean I don’t like it. I think you look stunning, and am happy to feed you as much as you want. _Just not dairy._ ”

Yoongi turned his back to Hoseok.

Hoseok sighed. “Okay, fine, I’ll get you one more glass. But that’s it!”

Yoongi swiveled around quite quickly for a hybrid with a belly of Yoongi’s size. “Thank you Seokkie, I love you so much!!”

Hoseok got up and went to the kitchen. He didn’t want to lie to Yoongi, but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to convince him that almond milk would taste perfectly fine. The hybrid was so stubborn one time he refused to eat french fries because they were vegetables.

(His opinion of French Fries quickly changed when Hoseok snuck one into a hamburger and he realized how delicious they were).

Hoseok poured a glass of almond milk, prayed that Yoongi wouldn’t notice it was almond milk until after he drank it, and walked back out to the living room.

Greedily, the hybrid immediately snatched the glass from Hoseok, and began to lap it up with his pretty little pink tongue.

“Mmmm!” purred the hybrid. “This milk is so sweet!” He lapped it up as fast as his tiny tongue would let him. “More, please.”

“Yoongi, I just sat down,” groaned Hoseok.

Yoongi’s eyes got real wide. “Seokkie, my tummy really needs it,” he said, lifting his fat belly as if it would somehow convince Hoseok that he was starving.

While it didn’t do that (quite the opposite, really), Yoongi’s tummy did successfully turn Hoseok on enough that he found the motivation to get off the couch and go grab the carton of milk.

Returning with the carton of almond milk, he plopped it down on the coffee table in front of Yoongi.

The hybrid wrinkled his nose. “No, seokkie, I don’t want nuts, I want _milk_.”

“This is the milk you were just drinking, kitty,” said Hoseok. “The really sweet kind— it’s called almond milk.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Are you trying to trick me again?”

“No, Yoongi, I promise,” said Hoseok. “Smell it and you’ll see.”

Yoongi reached for the milk, but it was just out of reach for his chubby arms. “Seokkie, I can’t reach it,” he pouted.

“Since when did you get so lazy?” grumbled Hoseok, but he couldn’t refuse his hybrid. He sat up and grabbed the milk carton for Yoongi.

Yoongi sniffed it, and the sweet scent of the milk seemed to be enough to convince him that it would be the same tasty concoction that he was drinking earlier. Smiling, he began to gulp down the carton.

Hoseok shrieked. “Yoongi, pour it in to a glass! You’re going to get milk all over the couch!!”

Sure enough, milk was dripping down the hybrid’s chin and over his round belly before spilling out over the floor.

Yoongi ignored Hoseok and kept drinking.

Hoseok face palmed. At least his hybrid’s only vice was gluttony, and Hoseok found gluttonous things to be very cute. If Yoongi acted up with non-food related issues, too, Hoseok probably would have to find a therapist to coach him though all of the stress that would ensue.

Yoongi finished off the carton of almond milk, handed it to Hoseok, and patted his tummy. “Seokkie, now my tummy hurts,” he moaned.

“What?? I could have sworn there was no dairy in almond milk,” said Hoseok as he read through the label.

“No, I mean— *URPPPP*!!” belched the hybrid. “I think I drank too much, and after my supper, now my tummy’s too full.”

Hoseok sighed. “You’re such a handful; Yoongi, you know that?”

Yoongi whined. “I don’t care; just rub my tummy.”

Hoseok moved over to Yoongi and began to knead away at the massive ball of dough hanging off the hybrid’s frame. “Sometimes it seems like _you’re_ the owner here.”

“I’ll let you keep the title of owner,” sighed Yoongi as Hoseok rubbed away at his overstuffed gut. “As long as you buy me some more of that milk.”


	7. Spanking/Punishment Kink (NCT Ten X Taeyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 7th Spanking— NCT October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 7th Spanking— NCT (Taeyong X Ten)

Spanking, sub/dom elements, severe punishment, crying, fat shaming, name-calling, masochism/sadism, **explicit** , there's a happy ending tho

“Undress and get on the bed for me, Taeyong,” said Ten as he strapped on his rubber gloves.

“Are you sure no patients will hear us?” whispered Taeyong.

“I’m sorry, are you talking to somebody in this room?” asked Ten.

“I mean, are you sure no patients will hear us, _sir_?”

“These rooms are supposed to be sound proof for confidentiality,” said Ten. “And even if they somehow did hear us, maybe they could join in on the punishment, because you’ve been a _very_ , very bad boy.”

The heater was down at the men’s apartment, and so Taeyong had come to work with Ten for the day at his medical office. However, despite Ten specifically instructing Taeyong to “neither be seen nor heard” (likely due to Ten’s intense jealousy and protectiveness of Taeyong), Taeyong had snuck out of Ten’s office to the break room so that he could raid the staff fridge, as he had eaten all of the snacks Taeyong had given him.

Unfortunately, he had run into his co-worker Yangyang, who was nosy as hell, and word quickly got out that Ten had brought his boyfriend to work that day.

Needless to say, Ten was not pleased. And other than reward Taeyong for being a good boy, there was nothing Ten loved to do more than punish him for being a bad one.

“Well?” asked Ten. “Hurry up and take your clothes off, then haul your fat ass up on to the bed.”

Nervous but sporting a large boner nonetheless, Taeyong stripped off his shirt, jeans, and tight underwear, then grunted as he tried to pull himself up on to the hospital examination bed.

He was able to get a knee up on to the bed, but was unable to pull up his stomach along with it, and thus there was simply no hope of getting up there by himself.

“Can I use the stool, please, sir?” asked Taeyong has he pulled his leg off of the bed.

Ten sighed. “I suppose, since you’ve clearly already given up on getting up there the normal way.”

“I tried really hard, sir, I’ve just gotten too big,” said Taeyong, holding his stomach to try and win Ten over. He knew that his ever growing belly was Ten’s weakness.

“Are you talking back to me?” growled Ten, his eyes stern. However, Taeyong could tell by the hand that briefly brushed over his crotch to adjust his dick that Ten was clearly turned on by Taeyong’s lack of ability to pull himself up into a raised bed.

“No, sir,” said Taeyong as he walked over to the other side of the examination room and grabbed the step stool that was ordinarily meant for children (and perhaps other people of Taeyong’s size and lack of physical fitness). Bending over to grab it, Ten got an eyeful of Taeyong’s swollen ass, bursting from all the fat he had put on recently.

Thankfully for Ten, other than his stomach, the place that Taeyong was most susceptible to gaining fat was his butt, meaning that Ten’s spankings got more and more fun as Taeyong put on more and more weight.

He couldn’t wait to really give Taeyong what he deserved.

Taeyong climbed up on the stool, and knelt on the bed, the thin paper layer crinkling under his large body.

“Hands and knees,” said Ten. “If they can even support you at this point.”

Taeyong wasn’t _that_ big (let’s be honest, if he had _really_ tried he probably wouldn’t have even needed to use the stool), but it was still exhilarating for Ten to imagine that he might be, so Taeyong happily played along.

“Now,” said Ten, “why don’t you remind me of exactly what it is you’re getting punished for.”

“Because I left your office to go get food even though you specifically told me to stay put, sir,” said Taeyong.

“That’s correct,” said Ten. “Good boy. But that doesn’t mean you’re going to get out of your punishment. Let’s see— I’m thinking 5 spankings for disobedience, 5 for gluttony, and 5 for the fact that the whole office knows I have a boyfriend who isn’t as well trained as he should be. I’ll take one off for honesty, and that’ll bring our grand total to 14.”

Taeyong gulped; this wasn’t the highest number he had gone through, but it was still above normal. “Yes sir, please, teach me a lesson so I don’t do it again.”

“With pleasure,” grinned Ten as he threw the first slap without warning.

Taeyong’s ass cheeks jiggled like soft jello. The first one hurt, sure; but they never really started to hurt until about four or five in. He had enough padding on his ass to sustain a couple spankings, but once that padding got red and angry, then the spankings really started to hurt.

And in his weird, sadistic way, he liked being hurt as much as Ten liked hurting him. They had a safeword, but Taeyong had only had to use it once, because Ten was generally very good at reading Taeyong and offered to “reward him for good behavior” if he could tell Taeyong was struggling to handle his punishments.

At least today it was just spanking. Ten certainly had done worse— not that Taeyong didn’t enjoy it, but at least this hopefully wouldn’t leave him sore and/or exhausted for days.

Ten was on spanking number four when Taeyong couldn’t keep silent anymore. He moaned from the pain, grabbing the sides of the hospital bed to try and keep on his hands and knees. It was hard work sitting in this position at his weight even without being pummeled by Ten.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” asked Ten as he delivered the fifth, and hardest yet, spanking.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” sobbed Taeyong. “Please, have mercy on me.”

Ten laughed maniacally. “Oh, you should know better than anyone that that’s not going to work on me, baby. In fact, it just makes me want to hit you harder,” he said, delivering the sixth slap.

Taeyong whined, gritting his teeth as his ass cheeks throbbed in pain.

“I wish I had more tools to humiliate you with,” grinned Ten as he delivered another spanking. “You’re lucky we aren’t at home and I don’t have any more creative ways to discipline you.”

Taeyong merely moaned, ass burning from the searing hot pain of Ten’s palms.

“And the worst part is you’re getting so turned on from it, too,” said Ten with another smack. “How am I supposed to discipline you if you just get horny everytime.”

Taeyong whined. “I’m sorry, sir, I—AHHH!!!—I promise I’m getting punished right,” said Taeyong, tears in his eyes.

Ten simply laughed at Taeyong’s tears. “There we go, cry like the little bitch you are.”

Taeyong began to cry as both his ass and dick throbbed, although for very different reasons.

Ten grunted; it was getting harder for him to maintain his composure. Normally, he would be undressed too, so that he could do whatever he wanted with Taeyong, but he was at work, and would have to get back to seeing patients soon, so he had to get Taeyong’s punishment done quickly.

Finally, he delivered the final slap, and Taeyong’s weeping began to subside.

“Now hurry up and put on your clothes,” said Ten. “Then get out of this exam room and back to my office. I don’t want to see your face or hear about seeing your face until 5pm, clear?”

“Yes sir,” sniffled Taeyong.

“Good,” said Ten. “One more thing. In my office, go to my file cabinet, and look in the bottom drawer. Take out the bag inside and follow the instructions— that’s very important, okay?”

“Yes sir,” nodded Taeyong. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“You’d better,” said Ten. “Now get out of here.”

***

Taeyong bent down on his knees (his butt was much too sore to bend at the waist), and opened up Ten’s filing cabinet, retrieving the bag from inside.

In it, there was a little note from Ten, wishing Taeyong a “happy recovery from his punishment” and an apology that he couldn’t care for Taeyong himself right now. There was also some ointment for his behind and plenty of snacks— not quite enough to keep him satisfied for 3 more hours, but pretty close.

Taeyong smiled. He had the best boyfriend in the whole world.


	8. Werewolf AU (EXO Junmyeon X Yixing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 8th Werewolf— EXO October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 8th Werewolf— EXO (Yixing X Junmyeon): Overeating, indulgence, 'suggestive' but not explicit, probably a really bad depiction of werewolves because I don't know much about them but I tried, Junmyeon is very oblivious

Junmyeon snored away softly, his body needing rest to digest all of the food he had just eaten. It had become a habit of his to gorge himself a couple hours before Yixing got home from his work, so that he could have time to take a nap and digest and have a semi-empty belly for when Yixing either arrived with an armful of takeout or an idea of what exactly he was going to make Junmyeon for supper.

Junmyeon had gone from chubby when he met Yixing to downright obese a year or so later. His boyfriend not only enabled Junmyeon’s mindless snacking, but made sure to stuff him sick any chance he got.

Junmyeon wasn’t really sure why— Yixing claimed one time that it was “instinct,” but quickly covered his mouth, and refused to elaborate.

However, Junmyeon didn’t really care, because he enjoyed not having to worry about staying somewhat skinny, as he had to with all of his previous boyfriends. Having a boyfriend who not only didn’t mind his increasing size but enjoyed it was a huge plus.

“Pup, I’m home!” yelled Yixing as he walked through the door. “And I brought pizza!”

(Pup was Yixing’s nickname for Junmyeon. Junmyeon didn’t know why, but at least it sounded cute.)

Junmyeon’s eyes flickered open and glanced over at the door.

“Wow, you look amazing,” said Yixing as he licked his lips.

Junmyeon looked down at himself. He forgot he had taken off his shirt as it had gotten a little too tight after his second lunch of the day, and so he was laying on his back on the couch, with a large, pale, squishy stomach full of folds and love handles up in the air.

“You look amazing too, Xing,” yawned Junmyeon. “And that pizza smells amazing too.”

“Are you really hungry?” laughed Yixing. “It smells like you just had that leftover Chinese not too long ago.”

“How can you smell that?” sniffed Junmyeon. “I febreezed the room up and everything after— I was burping pretty bad and the whole room just smelled like my gas. I thought I had gotten rid of the smell, but I guess your sense of smell must just be superhuman or something.”

Yixing shook his head quickly. “Nope, no superhuman sense of smell, a totally normal one.”

Junmyeon shrugged. “Whatever. Let’s eat, I’m starving,” he said, grabbing his belly and jiggling it.

Yixing put the pizzas down on the table and walked back to Junmyeon. “Let’s eat at the table, I don’t want you to get sauce all over the couch again.”

“But that would require a lot of effort on my part,” groaned Junmyeon. “My legs feel like jello right now— I had to take the stairs to get my delivery for my first lunch.”

(The men lived on the second floor, and every time the elevator was down, Junmyeon complained to no end.)

“Here, I’ll carry you then,” smiled Yixing, as he quickly grabbed the large man and carried him in his arms.

“I’m still baffled by the fact you can carry me,” said Junmyeon. “Ever since I hit 300 pounds I thought for sure you’d have to quit doing it, let alone the almost 400 pounds I am now.”

Yixing’s eyes got really big. “No, um, this is totally normal. It’s just cause I go to the gym a lot. Like a lot. That’s all.”

“Whatever,” said Junmyeon. “What type of pizza did you get me?”

***

Junmyeon groaned. He had eaten way, way, _way_ too much. For whatever reason, Yixing had decided to spoil him a little extra that night, and now Junmyeon was so full he really didn’t think he could move— not out of laziness, but out of the sheer fact that he truly didn’t think he could somehow heave his overstuffed belly out of his chair.

Yixing, ever the enabler, had gone from sitting in his own chair to simply standing over Junmyeon’s, massaging the fat that was spilling over the chair handles, shoving pizza in his face, and dabbing away at toppings and sauce that fell into Junmyeon’s folds as he glutted out.

“Can you just rub my stomach tonight until I fall asleep?” groaned Junmyeon. “I think I might actually burst.”

Yixing glanced at the clock. “Actually, babe, I didn’t want to tell you earlier so you didn’t get upset, but I have to take another late shift tonight.”

“Again?” whined Junmyeon. “It seems like you have to every month.”

Yixing laughed nervously. “Well, somebody has to do that, right?”

“I thought maybe we could have sat out on the porch and looked at the moon or something,” said Junmyeon. “It’s supposed to be really pretty tonight— I was supposed to not pig out so much so that I could sit out there and look at it with you.”

Yixing gulped. “Moon? Who said anything about the moon?”

“I did,” moaned Junmyeon, who in an attempt to readjust himself in his chair, had inadvertently jostled his stomach enough to feel all the pizza he had just eaten slam against his gut like a hard brick. “Fuck, my stomach _really_ hurts, are you sure you can’t stay tonight? I cain’t stand the thought of having to deal with this gut all alone.”

“Canine? No, no canines here! Nothing to do with canines!” said a wide-eyed Yixing as he shook his head ferociously.

“No, I said ‘cain’t’, not canine,” said Junmyeon slowly. “I was trying to say can’t, but a gas bubble came up and I said it weird. Why are you acting so weird, anyway?”

Yixing started sweating. “I… there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you but I know if I do you won’t like it.”

“Are you cheating on me?” asked Junmyeon. “Is that why you won’t stay the night sometimes?”

“No, of course not,” Yixing shook his head. “I would never.”

“Does it have to do with why you’ve been fattening me up?” asked Junmyeon. “Because you’ve been going a little overboard lately.”

“A little?” said Yixing.

“Well, just tell me,” said Junmyeon. “I won’t be mad, I promise. You know I love you, Xing.”

Yixing gulped. “Well, it’s my… wolf instincts.”

Junmyeon stared at him incredulously. “Your what?”

“My wolf instincts, they’re what are telling me to fatten you up. I just want to have a plump and happy mate.”

“Okay, number one, the ‘plump’ ship sailed about 200 pounds ago,” said Junmyeon. “We’re way past that point, in case your ‘wolf instincts’ haven’t noticed. And number two, what is all this ‘wolf’ stuff? Did you watch a scary movie again or something?”

Yixing shook his head. “I’m—I’m a werewolf, Junmyeon. I shift every full moon, and can do it sometimes other times of the month. Obviously, I’m still human, but I’m part wolf, too.”

Junmyeon stared at him. “No way.”

Yixing gulped. He knew this was where Junmyeon announced he was breaking up with him, or calling the police, or something equally bad.

“That’s so cool!” grinned Junmyeon.

“Wait, what?” stuttered Yixing. “Aren’t you supposed to be scared and run away from me?”

“Does this body look like it was made for running?” said Junmyeon, gesturing to the massive stomach pressed up against the table, heaving with Junmyeon’s heavy breath as it tried to digest the over-indulgence it had just been put through. “And besides, I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You would have had plenty of opportunities to do that by now— hell, I can barely take care of myself without you,” said Junmyeon. “I think I would starve.”

“You promise you don’t hate me?” whispered Yixing.

“Of course not, Xing, I would never hate you,” said Junmyeon. “Now come here so I can hug you.”

Yixing ran in for a tight hug. “I love you, pup.”

“I love you too,” said Junmyeon. “Ohhhh! Now I get it! Pup! Like a wolf pup!”

Yixing smiled. “You’re my one and only.”

“Wait, now I actually have a lot of questions,” said Junmyeon. “Like could you turn into a wolf right now if you wanted to? And how did you become a werewolf? And is that why you give the world’s best belly rubs?”

“Well, I could turn into a wolf right now if I wanted, but with the full moon being so close, it probably wouldn’t be smart,” said Yixing. “I can maybe show you at a less dangerous time. I became a werewolf because I got bit as a teenager, and I’m pretty sure the belly rubs are unrelated.”

Junmyeon nodded. “So now that I know, can you stay here tonight and give me some of those belly rubs?”

Yixing sighed. “I wish, but I would still be dangerous to you on the full moon. Unless you wanted to become a werewolf too, it wouldn’t be a good idea. And no, I’m not letting you become one.”

Junmyeon pouted. “Okay, fine. Where do you go on the full moon?”

“I lock myself in Chanyeol’s basement,” said Yixing. “He’s the only other person besides my parents who knows.”

“You promise you’re okay in there?” asked Junmyeon in a small voice.

Yixing nodded. “I promise. If anything, I’m more worried about you, you might go hungry while I’m gone.”

Junmyeon burped gassily. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that one, I think you’ve stuffed me for days.”

Yixing grinned. “That’s what you say now, but just wait until some of that pizza gets digested.”

“We’ll see,” yawned Junmyeon. “Will you carry me to bed?”

“Certainly,” said Yixing as he leapt up to carry Junmyeon back to the bedroom.”

“One more question,” asked Junmyeon.

“Yes?” said Yixing.

“Does this mean you also have a giant wolf cock?”

Yixing shrieked. “Where did that come from?”

“Just wondering,” said Junmyeon sweetly.

“You pervert,” grumbled Yixing.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this one day, just you wait.”


	9. Masturbation (Monsta X Changkyun X Hyungwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 9th Masturbation— Monsta X(Changkyun X Hyungwon)

 **Explicit** , Stuffing, Changkyun is kind of a pervert, Hyungwon doesn't know Changkyun is jerking off because of him so if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read, Hyungwon eats too much

“Changkyun? Are you awake?” whispered Hyungwon.

Changkyun didn’t say anything, and just laid as still as a rock. He really wanted this to be the night. He couldn’t wait any longer.

After hearing no response, Hyungwon placed down his belongings quietly, and began to undress. He had some studying to do, but he didn’t want to wake up Changkyun, and so it could wait until tomorrow— after all, he might as well try and get some sleep, right?

But first, Hyungwon tried to shuffle through his desk as quietly as possible to find the bottle of Pepto-Bismol tablets inside.

(He didn’t know that Changkyun never was actually asleep, and in fact had been waiting up for Hyungwon to come home since he knew what was about to take place).

Hyungwon grabbed one of the tablets and began chewing on it, hoping to soothe his aching stomach. Ever since he had arrived at college, he had turned to snacking and eating to relieve the stress schoolwork brought him. In high school, he didn’t have to worry too much about his grades, so any snacking he did didn’t really affect him. Plus, he had the world’s greatest metabolism, and really didn’t put on weight.

His metabolism was still pretty good, but it wasn’t perfect anymore. His snacking had begun to catch up to him a little bit, and he had begun to develop a soft belly, which looked really out of place on his skinny frame.

The sharp contrast between his swollen belly and skinny arms and legs was probably the thing about Hyungwon Changkyun found most attractive. Unfortunately, Hyungwon clearly wasn’t interested in Changkyun as he had gotten a tinder account for the sole purpose of trying to meet literally every girl in a 15 mile radius (or at least, that’s what it felt like to Changkyun sometimes, as Hyungwon was gone all the time on dates with random girls).

But Changkyun knew there was one night each week Hyungwon would never be out on a date— Thursdays. That was because Thursday was the day all the chefs of all the dining halls tested new recipes, and the leftovers were doled out late-night in the dining hall attached to their dorm.

Normally, their dining hall was only open until 8pm, but it stayed open until 11pm on Thursdays to get rid of all the excess food.

Hyungwon had suggested to Changkyun they try it one time, and when Changkyun agreed, he really hadn’t expected Hyungwon to pig out like he did. The boy wanted to try _every single recipe_ that the chefs had prepared.

Hyungwon claimed that he was interested in being a food critic and was a supertaster. Changkyun was pretty sure that he was just a pig.

Every Thursday night, Hyungwon would sit in the dining hall for a solid 3 hours or so and just gorge himself. As soon as he got a little more room in his stomach, he would fill it up with whatever he thought had tasted best.

And after this feasting session was completed, Hyungwon dragged himself upstairs, took a pepto tablet, and just moaned and massaged his belly to try to make the pain go away until he either fell asleep or the tablet kicked in, whichever came first.

It was pure torture for Changkyun. Every single time.

If he was awake, he would be hard the entire time. If he was asleep, a moan from Hyungwon would wake him up, and he simply couldn’t fall back asleep knowing what was taking place in the bed beside him.

He had tried jerking off in the shower, but their shower was all the way down the hall, and Changkyun couldn’t really get off without hearing Hyungwon’s sinful and gluttonous moans. He probably could if he tried _really_ hard, but his dick really wasn’t having it.

And jerking off in the room hadn't been an option, because when he was awake, Hyungwon would do something like talk to him about what foods were his favorite or how he was going to have to go to the gym to burn this off before his date tomorrow (spoiler alert, he never went to the gym, and just ended up going to the breakfast buffet instead). And Changkyun really couldn’t jerk off while Hyungwon was talking to him— obviously Hyungwon would notice.

But maybe, just maybe, if he was quiet enough, and pretended to be asleep, Hyungwon wouldn’t think about talking to him, and thus wouldn’t notice Changkyun wanking it to some skinny freshman who had somehow managed to outeat his insane metabolism.

When Hyungwon stripped off his clothes to reveal his pale belly shining in the moonlight, and rolled into bed in his underwear, groaning at the effort it took, Changkyun knew it was his time to shine.

He really couldn’t use that much lube—he didn’t want to be noisy. So Changkyun squeezed just the smallest amount of lube into the palm of his hand and wrapped it around his dick, which was already hard.

He glanced over at Hyungwon. The boy had attempted to go on his snapchat and watch some stories but his belly required both hands to attend to it, so he had put his phone on the table beside his bed. The boy was massaging the dome of his belly, moaning at the pain it was in.

Changkyun began slowly tugging at his dick to see how noisy it was. The lube didn’t make any sound, but his sheets rustled slightly. Fuck.

He glanced back over at Hyungwon. The boy had put in his Airpods and closed his eyes, evidently in an attempt to let sleep take over so that he could digest less painfully.

Changkyun silently thanked god, and when Hyungwon’s eyes shut, he quickly dragged off his sheets, so that they fell right below his dick.

Changkyun had adjusted his pillows earlier so that they formed a barrier between him and Hyungwon, and his dick wasn’t some massive 8 inch pole, so it didn’t peek out over the top of the pillows and thus Hyungwon shouldn’t be any wiser to the fact that he was beating it about 10 feet away.

Hyungwon continued to moan, and Changkyun wondered how on Earth Hyungwon had the audacity to make sounds like that. Had nobody ever told him that he sounded like he was shooting a porno after he ate too much with those moans? The boy even made sure to gape open his mouth and show off his plump lips.

Changkyun really wished that he was fucking that cute mouth right about now, but this would have to do.

Tugging at his dick, Changkyun’s foreskin began to slide up and down faster as Changkyun sped up due to his urgency to get off. He wouldn’t last long— he knew that his first time doing this would be special, and his dick would be ecstatic at the fact it got to cum so close to the chubby boy, especially when he was in such an engorged state.

Just then, Changkyun heard an especially loud moan, and a fat belch.

Changkyun froze. That must have hurt Hyungwon’s stomach, as the man began to whine, and rub in to it deeper. But the burp was so loud that Hyungwon might have been concerned that he woke up Changkyun.

Hyungwon glanced over at Changkyun and frowned.

 _This is it_ , groaned Changkyun internally. _This is the day my roommate finds out I’m a pervert._

Hyungwon rolled out of bed and walked over to Changkyun. He began to sweat nervously, wondering how the boy would react to see him with his cock out, hard and standing, all because Hyungwon couldn’t control his appetite.

Just as Hyungwon was about to reach Changkyun, he suddenly shifted, and headed toward the fridge on Changkyun’s side of the room.

Hyungwon’s airpods were still in, so as quietly and slowly as he could, Changkyun pulled up his underwear, pinning his dick inside of his waistband.

Hyungwon awkwardly squatted down, trying not to jostle his stomach, and reached in to the fridge, grabbing out a gogurt. He then closed the fridge, tilted his head, and re-opened it, grabbing a second one.

Changkyun would have laughed if he wasn’t so scared of getting caught. Hyungwon wasn’t scared that the burp had woken up Changkyun. _He was just so greedy that the burp opening up room in his stomach gave him an excuse to eat even more_.

Hyungwon climbed back into bed, underwear clinging to his pudgy ass, and began to gulp down the tube of sugary yogurt.

Changkyun pulled his underwear back down and began to jerk his dick, quickly this time. He felt like he would explode if he didn’t get off soon, and Hyungwon eating in front of him despite being so full was more than he could have fantasized in a million years.

Hyungwon accidentally squirted some of the gogurt on his hand, and immediately licked it off, not wanting it to go to waste.

This was all Changkyun needed to see. His cock erupted, squirting cum so hard it got on his t-shirt, stickying himself up as he tried with all his might to hold back his own moans.

Thankfully, he was much better at it than Hyungwon, and didn’t make a sound when he came.

Sitting covered in cum, Changkyun debated cleaning himself off, but didn’t want to make too much noise. He’d wait until Hyungwon went to bed.

He glanced back over at Hyungwon. The man’s eyes were closed, and while the first (now empty) gogurt had been tossed on the floor, the second was still in his hand.

But it appeared the pig had fallen asleep trying to eat the second, as Hyungwon’s grip was loose, and the gogurt was trickling down the arm.

Changkyun silently laughed at the thought that even though he was the one covered in cum, he had somehow managed to be less messy than his gluttonous roommate.

Changkyun wiped his cum-covered hand on one of the pillows and pulled back up his underwear. He knew what he was going to be doing next Thursday. And the Thursday after that. And every single Thursday for the rest of the school year.


	10. Professor/Student (Seventeen Jisoo X Seungkwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 10th Professor/ Student— Seventeen (Jisoo X Seungkwan)

Teasing, shy Seungkwan, minor groping reference, slight stuckage, nipple piercings, Jisoo has amazing tits

“Alright class, that’s enough for today,” said Professor Hong. “Boo Seungkwan. can you stay behind for a second? There’s something I need to talk to you about it.”

Seungkwan gulped. Either he was failing the class or the Professor had caught on to the fact that Seungkwan just fantasized about how much of a literal god his Professor was the whole time during lecture.  
Neither was good.

One by one, the remaining students filed out of the lecture hall, some rushing to go and take a nap, whereas others gave Seungkwan a look of sympathy or curiosity.

Eventually, Seungkwan found himself alone in the lecture hall with Professor Hong, who had walked up to the desk Seungkwan was sitting in.

“Is everything all right, Professor?” asked Seungkwan.

“Please, call me Jisoo,” the man said, eyes twinkling. “No need for formality here. And yes, everything is all right, I just had a couple questions I needed to ask you.”

Nodding, Seungkwan felt himself perspiring due to the intense nervousness he was experiencing.

Or maybe it was because that skinny sorority girl asked if the air conditioner could be turned down because she was too cold—without it, Seungkwan’s extra padding insulated him almost to the point of overheating, which was not a good thing in a crowded lecture hall.

“I was just wondering if everything is all right with you,” said Jisoo. “You’ve been having trouble focusing in class lately.”

In reality, the reason Seungkwan was having trouble focusing was because of a new addition to his Professor’s physique.

 _Nipple Piercings_. Jisoo always wore the tightest white shirts, which allowed Seungkwan to see his collarbones, pecs, and if he was lucky, he could even get some ab definition.

But it was physically impossible for him to focus when he could see two sharp metal rods straining against the fabric.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” said Seungkwan as he tried not to look at the chest mere feet away from him. “I’ll try to focus harder next class. I promise there’s nothing in the classroom bothering me or anything.”

“Are you sure?” asked Jisoo. “Because I’ve noticed you haven’t been the most comfortable in your desk lately. You seem to have, um, _outgrown_ it.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened. He did _not_ see that one coming—sure, he was used to other students making fun of his weight, but his Professor?

Seungkwan bowed his head, looking down at the fat spilling out the sides of the chair and resting on top of the desk. _Fuck_. He really had let himself go.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” said Jisoo as he shook his head quickly. “I would just like to see you a little more comfortable, and I don’t know if the lecture hall is the best place for you to learn, but not just because of the desk issue. I mean, I would like to see your body more comfortable, but I think you’ve also been getting distracted during lectures—your eyes wander quite a bit.”

Seungkwan gulped; this conversation literally could not be going any worse. “I—I’m just tired and it’s hard for me to follow along—“

“Which is why I was wondering if instead of attending lecture you would like to meet up with me in my office each week to discuss topics,” said Jisoo. “My couch would probably be more comfortable than these desk chairs, which really weren’t built properly for bulky guys. Heck, I would probably have trouble sitting in one of them.”

Jisoo looked like he probably didn’t have an ounce of fat on him, and had an incredibly well defined body. He wasn’t very muscular, but did have broad shoulders, and arms that still looked like they could do some damage.

Regardless, however, it was clear that Jisoo would fit into one of those chairs quite easily, and there would be no fat rolls spilling over the side like they were with Seungkwan.

Seungkwan really wanted to know what Jisoo was playing at.

“It’ll be a lot less _formal_ in my office,” said the Professor, who was tugging at his tie, loosening it. “Of course, you’ll determine the standard of formality you wish to have, but it’s not everyday I get such handsome young men in my class.”

Woah. This conversation took quite the turn. First the Professor was calling Seungkwan fat, then he was calling him _handsome?_ _Handsome?_

“So, what do you say?” asked Jisoo as he rubbed his nipples teasingly. “Will you do it?”

Seungkwan was officially convinced Jisoo knew what was up. What kind of _Professor_ would rub his freshly pierced nipples in order to try to convince a student to have one-on-one meetings with him?

And of all students, why Seungkwan? Was this really about Jisoo’s lust for somebody like Seungkwan? Or was this some sort of trap.

“But Jisoo, why me?” asked Seungkwan. “Aren’t there other students you’d rather help out in your office?”

Jisoo shook his head. “None of them are as enthusiastic as you are about me— I mean _my teaching_. And while there are others that come close, none of them are as pretty as you,” said Jisoo as he placed a hand on Seungkwan’s belly.

The sudden imprint of a firm hand on his soft flesh called Seungkwan to blush. Nobody had ever wanted to touch his belly before; this was weird.

“I’m not stupid, Seungkwan,” said Jisoo. “I know you’ve been staring at me; lusting over me during class. Isn’t that right?”

Seungkwan nodded, mouth agape, as Jisoo had begun to rub his had across the biggest swell of his belly.

“And there’s nobody I’d rather have lust over me,” whispered Jisoo seductively. “You’re such a big boy, Seungkwan— your body really does things to me.”

“You—you like that I’m fat?” whispered Seungkwan.

“I like that you’re _sexy_ ,” said Jisoo. “And I’ve gotta say, I think your fat is probably a huge contributing factor into why you’re so gorgeous.”

Seungkwan found himself slowly getting hard as he watched Jisoo take the hand that wasn’t currently rubbing Seungkwan’s belly and put it across his chest.

 _His Professor had sensitive nipples_. Seungkwan was about to explode.

Jisoo smiled. “You like my titties, Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan nodded, eyes glazed with lust.

“Let me show you what they look like,” said Jisoo as he unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his shirt.

There, his firm but large pecs exposed themselves to Seungkwan, piercings and all, rock hard and ready to be groped.

“Can I… can I touch them?” asked Seungkwan, choking on his own saliva.

“If you come back to my office with me,” purred Jisoo. “I don’t want people seeing us—it’s not exactly encouraged for me to let pretty boys touch my tits at work.”

“And you promise you like that I’m fat?” asked Seungkwan.

“I wouldn’t change your body for the world,” said Jisoo. “Well, scratch that. I certainly wouldn’t complain as long as you have a cute belly to look at— a little smaller would be fine, but _bigger_ — I don’t know what I would do,” said the man. “My dick would probably explode. Now come on, let’s get back there before you make me too hard.”

Nodding, Seungkwan got to stand up but found he couldn’t. Trying again, he found that his fat was stuck in between the arms of the desk chair.

“Need a hand?” grinned Jisoo.

Seungkwan nodded embarrasingly.

Jisoo quickly went behind Seungkwan, groped his ass for good measure, and then shoved his hands under Seungkwan’s armpits, pulling the boy upward.

Thankfully, this combined with Seungkwan’s efforts managed to unstick the boy from the desk. He tried not to think about how Jisoo had unfortunately chosen one of the sweatiest places on his body to lift Seungkwan, but nonetheless, he got out of the desk, so he couldn’t complain too much.

“You know, I’m almost a little upset we’ll be meeting in my office from now on,” said Jisoo. “I’d love to see the day you get so big that you get stuck in that desk for real.”


	11. Consensual Somnophilia (EXO Luhan X Minseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 11th Somnophilia (Consensual)— EXO (Minseok X Luhan)

 **Explicit** , this is _consensual,_ they talk about it before, Luhan follows the rules, dirty talk, fat-shaming, to make this very clear Luhan fucks Minseok while he is unconscious

“Ok, so we need to have some ground rules,” said Luhan. “Number one is obviously anything you tell me right now I stick to. But on my part, I promise to not leave any marks, anything that is going to last, I won’t do anything other than sex, and fondling, and saying dirty things. What rules do you want me to follow?”

“Umm, like you said, I want you to not hurt me,” said Minseok. “I mean, my ass will probably be sore, but I don’t want anything else to be. And, I think it would make me feel more comfortable if we filmed it. You know I totally trust you but this is just totally new to me.”

“Right,” nodded Luhan. “I can film it. And you have to pinky promise me you’re okay with this— I will be totally fine if you say no.”

Minesok shook his head, his puffy cheeks wobbling. “I’m fine with it. I know how good this will make you feel.”

“ _Yes_ ,” groaned Luhan, “but this is also about how you feel too. Your mental well-being is more important than my dick.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Minseok. “As long as you follow the rules.”

Luhan nodded. “Of course.” He grabbed a small pill. “I’m putting the roofie in this glass of wine for you—one last time, are you _sure_?”

Minseok nodded. “Yes. I trust you with everything I have.”

Luhan dropped the pill in, handed the glass of wine to Minseok, and stood up. “I’ll be back in an hour or so—if you want to go through with it, just drink the wine and get in bed. If not, and you’re awake when I come back, I won’t be mad at all. I promise.”

***

Luhan cracked open the door. “Seokkie?”

No response.

Luhan turned on the light.

Sure enough, there was his flabby little angel, laid out on the bed, on top of the covers, totally naked.

 _Fuck_. Luhan felt himself getting hard already. But he had to be patient— he had to make sure this was going to work.

He walked up to Minseok and whispered in his ear. “Can you hear me?”

No response.

He grabbed Minseok’s stomach and shook it. “Minseok,” he purred.

No response.

Using all his might, he rolled the large boy over, and taking a finger, put it inside of Minseok’s ass.

“Seokkie, can you feel this?”

No response. He was good to go.

Excited, Luhan quickly took off his clothes, and walked over to the video camera, to make sure it was recording. Seeing the red light, he grinned, walked back to the bed, and sat on top of Minseok’s round ass.

“Lucky for you I’m about a third of your size, Seokkie,” grinned Luhan. “Otherwise this might have hurt you for me to be sitting like this.”

He couldn’t see Minseok’s face from this angle, as it was pushed into the bed, but he could see his chubby cheeks squished out on to the bed, and that was enough for him to picture how cute and still his face would be right now.

“You’ve gotten so big lately, Minseok,” said Luhan, grabbing the man’s expansive stomach and squeezing it. “You really let yourself go when you started dating me; remember when we played soccer together? I doubt you could even dribble the ball now without falling on your fat ass.”

Luhan began grinding up on the ass in question. “I was going to fuck you missionary, but on second thought, I don’t think I could resist staring at your ass the whole time. It’s _so big_ , Seokkie. You just don’t stop eating, and your ass has to pay for it. Lucky for you, I’m someone who can appreciate the bigger things in life.”

Luhan grabbed some lube and spread it on his fingers, as he began to work Minseok open. “Wouldn’t want your ass to hurt too badly tomorrow, now would we?” asked Luhan. He stuck two fingers in right away, and began to stretch Minseok out.

“I wonder what people would say if they saw how you looked right now,” said Luhan. “So fucking fat with your ass up in the air, begging to be fucked open by yours truly. What a slut.”

Luhan stuck a third finger into Minseok; this would be enough, Luhan’s dick was big enough to satisfy but not so big that it would actually do any real damage. “I wish you could see how you look right now, Seokkie,” he whispered into the boy’s ear. “You look like such a good little piggy laid out here for me—so peaceful and so innocent. The only time you look cuter is when you’re eating, but I’ve fucked you while you’ve been doing that several times. It’s not hard, anyway, when you’re too fucking fat to put down a sandwich to help your boyfriend get off,” said Luhan as he took his dick and began to enter Minseok. “But I’ve been waiting to do this for so long, you have no idea.”

He began thrusting into Minseok quickly, watching the man’s fat wobble and shake violently as his cock’s motion propelled itself in and out of his fat ass.

“ _Fuck_ , you let yourself go, Minseok,” said Luhan. “Holy shit, you’re such a pig. I remember the look on your mom’s face when we went to your house for thanksgiving and she couldn’t believe you wouldn’t fit in her dining room chairs. And you’ve only gained weight since.”

Luhan began to fuck Minseok quicker now, unable to hold back much longer at the sight of his boyfriend’s chubby, unconscious body.

“And now you’re so fucking powerless to do anything,” Luhan groaned as his cock twitched inside of Minseok. “Just laying there like a blob while I fuck you harder than ever before. I wonder if you’re hard too—ahh—AHHH!” shouted Luhan as he came inside Minseok.

As Minseok’s hole filled with cum, Luhan groaned, trying to come down from the orgasm while his cock was still trapped in Minseok’s sticky and warm hole. Panting, Luhan dismounted Minseok, and rolled on to the bed.

“Fuck, that was so good,” yawned Luhan. “But you’re making me pretty tired, Minseok. I’d better get to cleaning you up before I fall asleep.”

Luhan begrudgingly stood up, stretched out his back which was bent from having to fuck Minseok at a weird angle due to all the fat around his butt, and grabbed a baby wipe from the “sex drawer” in the dresser beside their bed.

Cleaning off Minseok’s ass, he made sure to remove all the cum, and then pushed as hard as he could to roll Minseok back onto his back.

Looking at the boy, he saw how innocent his face was, with all the fat in his cheeks squishing them into his eyes, and watched as Minseok’s double chin moved slightly with his breathing.

“You were such a good boy for me, Seokkie,” cooed Luhan as he pet the boy’s squishy chin. “Next time I’ll have to fuck you this side up so I can see your pretty sleeping face while my dick is jamming into you.”

Luhan threw away the wipe, turned off the recording, and left Minseok to sleep alone in the bed. He didn’t want Minseok to wake up and get scared that he had woken up mid-Luhan fucking him. They’d agreed earlier that Luhan would go to sleep on the couch after he was done, and that he would tuck Minseok in and let him sleep alone in the bed until he naturally woke up.

Luhan laid down on the couch and smiled. He was already thinking about what would happen if Minseok let him do this again. He had the best boyfriend in the entire world.


	12. Exhibitionism (A.C.E Sehyoon X Byeongkwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 12th Exhibitionism— A.C.E (Byeongkwan X Sehyoon)

 **Explicit** , sex in a public place (obviously lmao), self-consciousness, Sehyoon has a monster cock, name calling, Byeongkwan swears a lot, yeah this one is pretty explicit so be warned 

“But what if someone sees us?” whined Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes. “That’s kind of the point, dumbass.”

Sehyoon covered his fleshy stomach with his hand, and looked around, to really make sure nobody was in the locker room. “Why do you want to be seen? Won’t you be embarrassed?”

Byeongkwan smiled. “Humiliated. I’ll look like such a slut, needing to be fucked open in the gym cause I couldn’t wait to get home. And it’ll be fantastic. Now come on, put it in me.”

“Can I at least have a shirt on?” asked Sehyoon. “So that way the attention won’t be on me.”

Byeongkwan tilted his head. “Yes, but only if you promise me that you’re not upset about your new belly. You know you still look fucking amazing and even more manly with it.”

Sehyoon bowed his head. “I—I’m just not used to it, I guess. I feel so _big_.”

Byeongkwan laughed. “Trust me, babe, this is nothing. You’ve gained what, maybe 15 pounds since we’ve been fucking?”

“35,” mumbled Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan licked his lips. “Fuck, that’s so hot. But let’s have this conversation another time. Hurry up and fuck me, shirt or no shirt, I don’t care, I just want your cock on this bench _now._ ”

Sehyoon put his muscle tank on quickly (Byeongkwan’s favorite shirt of his, because he could see his fleshy chest poking out the side slightly), and took off his underwear, revealing his pale thighs, and rock hard dick.

“See, I knew you would like it,” smirked Byeongkwan.

Sehyoon blushed. “I think it’s more so that I like you, babe; you’re so pretty.”

“Don’t get sentimental on me,” growled Byeongkwan. “This hole doesn’t have all day.”

Sehyoon climbed on top of the wooden bench that Byeongkwan was laying down on and began to finger Byeongkwan.

“No, I already prepped,” said Byeongkwan. “Just hurry up and fuck me already, you pussy.”

Sehyoon sighed. “You’re sure we won’t get in trouble?”

“Like anyone would have the balls to say something,” hissed Byeongkwan. “What are they going to say, ‘Hey, manager, some twink is getting fucked open in the locker room, better go check it out?’ Of course not, they’re just gonna awkwardly leave, maybe stare for a second or two, and then go on with their lives.”

Gulping, Sehyoon grabbed his dick and prepared for entry. “I swear, Byeongkwan, if this—“

“Hurry up and fuck me you asshole,” said Byeongkwan through gritted teeth. “I swear, I find the guy with the perfect dick, and he doesn’t even want to use it.”

This attack on his masculinity was enough to convince Sehyoon to push his cock into Byeongkwan, causing the young man to yelp out in pain. Sehyoon’s dick was so massive Byeongkwan literally felt like he was fucking a beer can.

“AhhhAHHAhh, faster, YoonieAAhh,” cried Byeongkwan as Sehyoon’s dick tore through his petite ass.

“I can’t,” grunted Sehyoon. “I’ll hurt you.”

“That’s what I want,” moaned Byeongkwan as Sehyoon’s dick forced it’s way further and further in. Byeongkwan wasn’t big enough to take all of it, but he certainly wanted as much of the spaceship-sized cock as he could have.

Sehyoon gently thrusted repeatedly in and out of Byeongkwan, causing the man to jerk violently on top of the wooden bench. It felt like his insides were being re-arranged by this penetrative missile.

Byeongkwan yelped and grabbed Sehyoon, pulling him on top of him. Caught off guard by the sudden force of Byeongkwan’s arms tugging at him, and already not doing super great at balancing as he tried to fuck his boyfriend on a tiny wooden locker room bench, Sehyoon fell off balance and crashed down on top of Byeongkwan.

The boys heard a minor cracking sound.

“Fuck, did I break your rib?” gasped Sehyoon, quickly jerking up and yanking his cock out of Byeongkwan.

The smaller boy yelped; having the massive dick pulled out of him instantly felt like giving birth. “No, and be careful what you do with that thing,” he said, pointing at Sehyoon’s dick. “It should be classified as a dangerous weapon.”

Sehyoon brushed back his sweaty hair sheepishly. “I thought that cracking was me hurting you when I fell on you.”

  
“You’re not that big, idiot,” groaned Byeongkwan. “Not nearly big enough to break one of my bones, anyway.”

“I dunno,” said Sehyoon, grabbing his belly. “I definitely knocked the wind out of you, at least. Maybe we should hold off until we get home and I can fuck you in a bed big enough to support us. I think I cracked the leg of the bench,” he said, looking down at the floor.

Byeongkwan shook his head. “You’re finishing the job or I swear to god I’m going out to the gym floor naked and parading around until I find someone else who will fuck me. You’ve literally been teasing me all fucking afternoon and I am not going to go any longer without getting off.”

Sehyoon sighed, and got back on top of Byeongkwan. “But don’t pull on me this time, I’m too big for that.”

“For the love of god, the only thing big about you is your dick,” groaned Byeongkwan. “I’m not made of glass, Sehyoon. I need a real-sized man to fuck me, not some paperweight.”

“Well, if it’s _real-sized_ you want, then that’s what you’re going to get,” said Sehyoon as he plunged his dick back into Byeongkwan.

The smaller boy swore as he remembered what it felt like to have that monster inside of him. “Re-lube, you asshole, re-lube!!”

“My bad,” grinned Sehyoon as he pulled out, dumped a good handful of lube on his dick, smeared it around, and shoved it back in.

It wasn’t all that much more comfortable, but at least it wouldn’t tear Byeongkwan open now, and let’s be honest, Byeongkwan wasn’t exactly looking for something soft and comfy.

(Unless it was Sehyoon’s belly, but that was for post-fuck cuddles.)

Grunting, Sehyoon pushed further in, thrusting around, gasping at the almost frictionless surface of Byeongkwan’s lubed hole.

“Fuck, Kwannie, I don’t think I can last much longer,” gasped Sehyoon.

“What are you, a virgin?” grunted Byeongkwan. “Just tough it AAAhhhHH! AhhhHH!!” the boy screamed as Sehyoon’s dick pushed over his g-spot.

Just then, the doors burst open. Two gym bros walked in to the locker room, clearly just wanting to change in a very straight fashion, when they were promptly greeted by the squeals of a boy getting fucked within the inch of his life.

Sehyoon squeaked, and covered his face with one hand, whereas Byeongkwan smiled and proceeded to simply scream louder.

“Are you insane,” hissed Sehyoon. “Shut up.”

“ _FUCK_ , YOU FEEL SO GOOD BABE,” said Byeongkwan in the loudest possible conversational voice he could manner.

There was some hushed whispers between the gym bros as they quickly decided their best course of action was to simply turn around and leave— they could shower at home.

“What a bunch of cowards,” grumbled Byeongkwan. “They didn’t even take a peek.”

“Thank god,” grunted Sehyoon. “Cause I’m literally seconds from—“

The hot, wet liquid filling up Byeongkwan’s hole finished Sehyoon’s sentence for him.

Sehyoon’s eyes bulged, clearly expecting to be reprimanded for not doing the one job he had and getting the very horny Byeongkwan off, but thankfully, his post-orgasm dick throb rammed into the boy’s g-spot, and as Byeongkwan clutched his own dick, he was able to orgasm as well.

“Fuck,” gasped Byeongkwan. “I literally can’t breathe, that was so good. I’m still upset nobody saw us though.”

“What do you mean?” Sehyoon asked incredulously. “Those two guys heard what was going on clearly enough that seeing us was completely unnecessary! Now come on, shouldn’t we get out of here before we get in trouble?”

Byeongkwan smirked. “Only if you promise to do this again. We’re fucking until somebody sees me.”

Sehyoon groaned. “I swear, you’re such a pain in my ass sometimes.”

“Well, you literally give my ass pain, so I guess we’re even,” said Byeongkwan as he stood up, cum dripping out of his hole. “Ewww, gross, you’re going to have to clean that up.”

Sehyoon sighed. “The things I do for you.”

“Now don’t you even start with me on that, it’s your cum, Mr. “I just had to fuck my boyfriend raw because I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“I was literally the one who wanted to wait!!!”

“Just shut up and clean me up. And the bench. And then we can go get you tacos or something.”

Sehyoon laughed. “What even is the point of going to the gym if you just take me out to eat every time after we go?”

Byeongkwan shook his head. “I take you out to eat every time after we have sex. To reward you for being a good boy. And after the gym, sometimes, I guess. Today just happened to be both a gym reward and a sex reward, something that hopefully happens again,” winked Byeongkwan.

“Whatever,” Sehyoon grumbled. “You’re lucky I can’t say no to food. Or your cute ass.”

“I know you can’t,” smiled Byeongkwan. “Trust me, you’ve made that very clear.”


	13. Stuckage (BTS Namjoon X Jimin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 13th Stuckage— BTS October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 13th Stuckage— BTS (Jimin X Namjoon)

This isn't explicit but there's bad language, Jimin is kind of an asshole at first, stuffing, gluttony, fatphobia, like there's kind of a less angsty ending tho

Namjoon was laying lazily in bed one Saturday afternoon when he got a phone call.

Grunting, he rolled over and grabbed his phone off the dresser. Who could be calling him at this hour?

Looking at the caller id, he saw the name Park Jimin. Now _that_ was a name he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Hello?” asked Namjoon as he picked up the phone.

“Hey, Namjoon hyung,” said Jimin. “I know we haven’t talked in a while, but I really need a favor if you’re not busy.”

“I can try my best,” said Namjoon. “What’s up?”

“I’m about 2 hours away from home at some wedding where I’m the best man,” said Jimin. “But I forgot my present from the groom, and the wedding is gonna start soon. I don’t have enough time to drive all the way back home and get the gift, so I was wondering if you could get it for me, and then start driving in my direction. We could meet in the middle and I’d pick up the gift from you. I know it’s a big favor to ask but you’re the only person I know who lives near my house and isn’t at this wedding with me right now.”

Namjoon pondered; he really didn’t have anything else to do, and he had always liked hanging out with Jimin as a kid, so he figured he should probably help the kid out.

“Yeah, I can do that,” said Namjoon.

“Great!” sighed Jimin with a great deal of relief. “You have no idea how much this helps me—thank you so much. If you could just go in to my house, grab it off the kitchen table, which is where it should be, anyway, and then just start driving North on the highway you can meet me as I’m traveling South to you.”

“Okay,” said Namjoon, “but how should I get in to the house?”

“You can just go in the window in the kitchen like we did as kids,” said Jimin. “We always leave it unlocked.”

Namjoon hesitated. “Wait, through the window? I, um, don’t know if I can do that.”

“Why not?” asked Jimin. “You did it all the time when you were like 12.”

Namjoon looked down at his large, rolling belly. “I’ve, well, put on a little weight since then.”

Jimin chuckled. “Oh come on, there’s no way you won’t fit. Just cause you gained 30 pounds or whatever doesn’t mean you can’t get through the window—my brother can do it, and he’s still got the same gut he did when we were kids. Plus, that window’s huge—you’d have to be _massive_ to not fit through it.”

Namjoon wasn’t necessarily sure what Jimin’s definition of massive was, but whatever it was, he probably hit it. He stopped talking to Jimin once he started going to art school, as Namjoon and his parents agreed that he had wanted to stay in public school. But that was when he was 13 and Jimin was 12.

Which was exactly when Namjoon hit puberty, and developed a monstrous appetite. Most boys lost baby fat when they hit their growth spurts— but for Namjoon, the opposite happened. A combination of stress from school, an enormous teenage-boy sized appetite, and his parents opening a bakery caused Namjoon to quickly become one of the biggest kids in school.

And in college, his gluttony did nothing but increase, causing Namjoon to become so big he had to get custom-made robes for his graduation. So now, at the age of 24, Namjoon was so massive he could hardly be considered anywhere near the size he was as a kid.

And he really hadn’t seen Jimin in person since he was probably like 14—the only way they kept in contact was by following each other’s social media, and Namjoon didn’t post pictures of himself, so Jimin probably was clueless to the fact that he had gained hundreds of pounds.

Especially because Jimin was incredibly in shape, flaunted his muscles and abs on instagram, was always taking snap stories at the gym, and probably didn’t eat enough for four or five people at every meal.

“I’ll try,” said Namjoon. After all, the window was _really_ big, if he remembered correctly. He would just need something to stand on to get up to it and he should have no trouble at all.

***

The window was not, unfortunately, as big as Namjoon remembered.

It was pretty tall— but the chances of Namjoon being able to go through on his side were approximately 0, considering he got winded walking the short distance from his car in the driveway to the window.

And Jimin was right— for any normal sized person, the window would be really wide. Heck, you could probably fit two Jimin’s side by side through it, and Jimin was a pretty beefy, muscular guy.

But Namjoon had definitely passed the point of “two Jimins” a couple side rolls ago. Getting through this window was going to be a huge challenge.

Searching around, Namjoon looked for something to stand on that would simultaneously be tall enough for him to not have to do any heavy lifting and pull himself through the window while still somehow being able to support his weight.

He (somewhat guiltily) went and searched Jimin’s back yard. All that was there were a couple of plastic lawn chairs and a wheelbarrow.

Namjoon came to the conclusion that the plastic would probably snap instantly under his weight, so even though it might be a little harder to step into the wheelbarrow, it would be his only option.

He wheeled it back over to the side of the house, and placed it under the kitchen window. Gasping for air, he leant against the side of the house, trying to relax and catch his breath before he attempted to climb in to the house.

After all, for somebody Namjoon’s size, walking a couple yards felt like running a mile.

Grunting, he pushed himself off of the wall, and tentatively stepped into the wheelbarrow, hoping it would hold him.

It supposedly had a weight limit of 500 pounds, and while Namjoon had never recorded his weight as higher than 500 pounds, he also hadn’t weighed himself since 400 pounds, because that was when his bathroom scale maxed out.

And Namjoon really couldn’t give less of a fuck about how much he weighed, so he never bothered to buy a new one.

All he could do was hope he hadn’t put on more than 100 pounds since then, or that the wheelbarrow could indeed hold more than it stated, because he couldn’t let Jimin down.

Stepping into the wheelbarrow, he heard the metal creak and squeal dangerously under his weight, but thankfully, it held. Luckily for Namjoon, the window wasn’t too high off the ground, and the wheelbarrow was pretty tall, so now he was standing high enough so that the top-most roll of his stomach was level with the window.

Unfortunately, standing right in front of the window made it clear that he was definitely wider than the window. There was no way he would go in neatly— he would just have to hope that he was squishy enough to plop right on through. Then, he could get the present off the table, and leave through the back door, like nothing ever happened.

Grunting, Namjoon opened the window, put his phone, wallet, and keys inside so he didn’t have to hold them while he attempted to go through, and stuck his flabby arms through the window, grabbing on to the walls on the side for support.

With all of his might, Namjoon pulled.

And got absolutely nowhere. His arms were not going to be able to support his weight whatsoever. He would have to thrust his stomach in first so he could get some momentum going and get his center of mass closer in to the house.

Sweating profusely, Namjoon grabbed his belly, heaved it upward, and plopped it on the windowsill. Then, he leant forward, and thrusted his body forward.

Slowly but surely, the wobbly folds of his belly spilled in through the window, and Namjoon was now in a much better position to try and pull himself through.

Pulling and crawling, Namjoon finally managed to begin pulling himself through the window. _Great._ This was going to work.

Except Namjoon forgot one crucial detail.

His belly was not the biggest part of his body. It was his massive, rotund, overflowing ass.

Namjoon was bottom heavy, and the first place fat went to on his body was his behind. Obviously, he had accumulated a lot of weight in his stomach, as most guys do, but plenty of it went to his sprawling backside.

So by the time he finally had barely budged his stomach in through the window, and lifted his body up so that the majority of it was on top of the kitchen counter, his butt finally reached the window but got stuck.

It was simply too big to fit inside. There was absolutely no way Namjoon could get his butt through this window.

Heck, he could _barely_ get his stomach through— his soft belly was all scraped up from rubbing against the sides of the window. It was similarly too big to fit through, the only difference was it wasn’t so big that it couldn’t be squeezed through.

Even with squeezing, Namjoon’s ass was so enormous there would simply be no way he was getting through.

So there Namjoon laid, belly sprawling out on the counter, butt displayed hanging out of the window for everybody to see, stuck and unable to move.

He tried to push back and exit the window the way he had came, but his arms weren’t strong enough to push back, and he was completely exhausted at this point.

Sighing and resigned to his fate, he reached for his phone (thank _god_ he had put it on the counter before trying to pull himself through and called Jimin).

“Did you get the present?” Jimin said. “I’m about halfway back.”

“Umm, no,” said Namjoon embarrassedly. “I got stuck in the window.”

“Wait, what?” said Jimin. “How on Earth did you do that?”

“I just, um, couldn’t fit,” said Namjoon, humiliated.

“But like how?” asked Jimin. “You tried to go in through the kitchen window, right? The one that’s really wide?”

Namjoon sighed. “Jimin, I told you, I put on a lot of weight.”

Jimin shook his head. “You couldn’t have put on _that_ much to get stuck in the kitchen window. You must have gone through another one by mistake. I’ll just speed— that way, I can hopefully get there, push you through, get the gift, and speed back and still make it. I can probably be there in about 30 minutes.”

“Okay,” said Namjoon. “It’s not like I’ll go anywhere.”

As Jimin hung up, Namjoon hung his head in his arms and sighed. What was he going to do stuck in a window for 30 more minutes?

Glancing around, Namjoon looked to make sure there was really no way out of this situation.

However, instead of finding a tool to get his way out, Namjoon noticed that he was right next to a large cabinet.

Opening it (and hoping to find any sort of tool to pry himself out of the window), Namjoon found a huge supply of junk food of the worst kind.

Chips. Candy. Soda. You name it, if it was bad for you, it was in this cabinet.

Namjoon noticed there was a note tied to the inside of the cabinet. He ripped it off the door and read it.

“ _No cheating, Park family! Only one treat a week! Got to keep nice and fit, so anything bad for you goes in here and either is used as your one treat a week or is given to friends and coworkers at the end of the month!_ ”

Namjoon couldn’t believe that of all cabinets to be stuck next to, he had managed to get stuck next to the junk food cabinet. Of course, he would feel incredibly guilty taking food from Jimin’s family, but on the note, it said that they were trying to get rid of it anyway, so in all actuality, he would probably be helping them if he had a snack or two.

And plus, he was _starving_ — he hadn’t eaten in like an hour at this point, and there was nothing his body liked more after hard work than food.

 _Just a couple_ , thought Namjoon as he reached for a package of swiss cake rolls, _Jimin won’t even notice I had a snack or two._

About 30 minutes later, Namjoon’s blubbery mass was surrounded by wrappers, crumbs, and a slightly spilled soda (it was hard work reaching into a cabinet when you were stuck in a window, all right?)

Namjoon didn’t stop at one or two snacks. Or three or four.

He had shoved his face with as much junk food he could fit in his mouth for the past 30 minutes— it was all so good, and the fact that Jimin's family didn't even really want to eat it slightly justified it in his mind.

But now, his stomach was starting to _really_ hurt. Besides the fact that he was laying on top of it, and it was supporting him on top of the counter, Namjoon had just stuffed himself sick with probably thousands of calories of snacks and soda.

Suddenly, he got a phone call.

Quickly scarfing down the doritos in his mouth, Namjoon reached for his phone, and picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Joon, I’m literally two minutes away,” Jimin said. “I’ve got to move fast to get back in time, so I need to know which window you’re stuck in so I can help you out. What side of the house are you on?”

“The one next to the neighbor with the dog,” said Namjoon. “I used a wheelbarrow to help get me up high enough— I’m hanging out right above it.”

“Okay,” said Jimin, “be right there.”

As Jimin hung up the phone, Namjoon looked around guiltily at the mess he made. He had eaten at least half, if not more, of Jimin’s cabinet stuffed full of treats.

He really hoped Jimin wouldn’t be mad at him.

Just then, he heard a car pull in to the driveway.

“Namjoon?” yelled a voice. “Holy shit, is that you?”

Jimin was outside, and was clearly looking up at Namjoon’s ass. Namjoon only wondered what he could possibly look like from Jimin’s angle— each ass cheek probably was bigger around than Jimin, so hanging out of his window and connected to equally chubby thighs, he probably looked ridiculous.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” shouted back Namjoon.

“Holy fucking shit,” said Jimin. “You got really fucking fat— you weren’t kidding.”

“You don’t have to remind me,” said Namjoon. “Can you try and get me through?”

“Okay,” said Jimin. “Let me push.”

Namjoon suddenly felt two hands pushing in to his butt, trying to squeeze Namjoon through the window.

“Push harder,” grunted Namjoon. “It’s not working.”

Jimin released his hand’s from Namjoon. “Bro, I’m literally fucking jacked, and I can’t get you to budge even a little bit. You’re definitely not getting in— let me try to push you out from the inside.”

Gulping, Namjoon quickly grabbed as many wrappers as he could and shoved them in the cabinet, so hopefully Jimin couldn’t see the mess he made.

Jimin rushed in to the house, and as Namjoon looked at him, he realized Jimin probably thought Namjoon was an enormous idiot.

“What happened, Namjoon?” asked Jimin in awe. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody this big before in my life.”

“I couldn’t make the switch to diet coke,” Namjoon deadpanned.

Jimin stared.

“I fucking ate like a pig for 10 years, what do you think happened?” yelled Namjoon. “Trust me, I know I’m fat, you don’t have to point it out.”

Jimin shook his head. “Whatever. Let me just get you out of here.”

Pushing on his belly, Jimin began to try to push Namjoon back out of the window.

“ _BWAAAURRRPP!!!”_ Namjoon released an unholy belch right into Jimin’s face. “Careful, not so hard on my stomach,” groaned Namjoon.

Jimin stepped back, coughing. “Holy fuck, Namjoon, why the fuck did you do that? That’s so disgusting,” he said, gagging.

“I couldn’t help it,” said Namjoon. “I get gassy when I digest.”

“Yeah, no shit,” said Jimin. “Don’t fucking burp on me again, I might throw up.” Jimin returned to pushing Namjoon out of the window, his muscly arms bulging and veins throbbing as he tried to get the large man through.

“Why the fuck aren’t you going back out,” grunted Jimin. “You were able to get in.”

“I, uh, think my stomach might be swollen,” said Namjoon.

“From fucking what?” asked Jimin. “I don’t have time for this, I just need you to help me out a little here, Namjoon.”  
“No, you don’t understand,” said Namjoon. “Wait, I have to burp.”

Jimin practically ducked for cover as Namjoon released and blew a belch into Jimin’s kitchen.

“Seriously?” asked Jimin.

“I really can’t help it,” said Namjoon. “I just ate a lot.”

“How??” asked Jimin. “You’re fucking stuck in a window, when did you have time to eat?”

Just then, the wrappers and containers that Namjoon haphazardly shoved back in to the cabinet came tumbling back out as the cabinet door burst open.

Jimin stared in awe. “Holy fucking shit. Did you really eat _all_ of that?”

Namjoon nodded.

“Well, no wonder you’re fucking stuck in the window,” said Jimin. “You Winnie-the-Poohed yourself and ate too damn much to get back out. I really don’t know what to do, Namjoon, why the fuck would you eat so damn much food when you were stuck in a window?”

Namjoon bowed his head. “I couldn’t help it, I was starving.”

Jimin laughed. “ _Starving?? What??_ ”

Namjoon sighed again, clearly, he had picked the wrong day to piss off Jimin by getting stuck in the window. He was sure the stress of the wedding was getting to the man, and based on his overly physical lifestyle, Jimin probably could not fathom how somebody could get as big as Namjoon. “Can you just call the fire department or something? My stomach hurts from being in the window for so long.”

Jimin groaned. “Fuck, I guess so. But I really need to go back to the wedding, so you can just call them. They can do whatever they need to the window, I don’t really care.”

Namjoon closed his eyes; the shame was too much to bear. “I’m really sorry I probably ruined your window.”

Jimin shook his head. “It’s whatever, I don’t really care enough at this point. I probably should have been a little nicer to you, too— it’s just— I’m so stressed over the wedding stuff, and already pissed off at myself for leaving the gift at home, so to have to deal with _this_ (he gestured at Namjoon’s belly) is just a fucking lot.”

Namjoon nodded. “I understand, man, sometime when you’re less stressed out, we can talk about shit. Like I said, I’m sorry about the window.”

Jimin nodded. “I’m sorry for taking out my frustrations on you, and for insulting your body. It’s, um, a totally fine size.”

Namjoon cringed, that sounded really dumb, and they both new it.

Jimin clearly also recognized the stupidity of that subject, and tried to hurry along the conversation. “Well, I have to go run back, so just call the fire department, they can do whatever, make a hole in the wall, I don’t care. My parents and I can fix it or call someone later. We can go out for dinner sometime and talk— it’s been forever.”

Namjoon nodded. “Or maybe coffee, I don’t know if dinner would be such a good idea.”

Jimin shook his head. “No, Namjoon, I was being a jackass. It’s just… my parents place so much stress on me to keep a good body like they do. I know it’s shitty, but they treat my brother so much worse than me because he’s overweight. And I know it’s not an excuse, but I’ve kinda picked up on it from them,” said Jimin, bowing his head. “But, like, I genuinely promise not to be an asshole, no matter what we end up doing.”

Namjoon smiled. “Okay, deal. But only if you promise to be nicer to your brother too.”

Jimin nodded. “I’ll stop giving him shit for not working out with me and stuff. Life’s short, who cares if you’d rather eat than go to the gym?”

“Amen,” laughed Namjoon. “Go on and get going, so you’re not late.”

“Okay,” said Jimin. “I mean it though, Joon. Let’s keep in touch.”

“Of course,” said Namjoon. “I promise the old me is in here somewhere,” he joked as he poked at his belly.

“Old you, new you, whatever,” said Jimin. “I’m trying to work on making a new me, and I know you’re a really great guy. You’ll definitely be able to help.”

Namjoon smiled. “That’s sweet. But seriously, let’s have this conversation another time, when I’m not stuck in a window.”

“You’re right,” said Jimin. “See you later, Namjoon.”

“Good luck with your wedding,” yelled out Namjoon as Jimin went back out through the door.

Namjoon smiled; it was good to see Jimin hadn't become a total douche, he was worried he might be after their initial meeting.

Now all he had to think about was if he called the fire department before or after he started working on eating the rest of Jimin’s junk food.


	14. Exercise Kink/Setting (Monsta X Jooheon X Hoseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 14th Exercise— Monsta X October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 14th Exercise— Monsta X (Jooheon X Hoseok)

Just a little tiny bit explicit at the end, Jooheon is massive, like really big, difficulty exercising, mild fatphobia (but more like societal fatphobia), sweatiness, please don't @ me for knowing nothing about exercise

Jooheon couldn’t help but feel self-conscious as he sat on the bench inside of the gym, watching everybody else work out around him.

For one thing, he was the only person seated, and literally everybody else was doing some sort of strenuous exercise.

But additionally, Jooheon easily was the fattest person there. Everybody else at the gym was either already incredibly fit or just had a slight beer belly to lose.

Jooheon had _way_ more weight on him than the next biggest person there. That combined with the fact that it was his first time at a gym since 9th grade P.E. made Jooheon sweaty and flushed just thinking about working out.

It certainly wasn’t his choice to come here, but his company recently released a statement that “all employees needed to meet the minimum physical fitness requirements to best preform their duties at work.”

The statement was only released because of Jooheon. He had a desk job that really required almost zero mobility, but it was on the 9th floor.

The other day, the elevator in the building was out, and Jooheon was physically unable to walk up the nine flights of stairs to get to his office. He had walked down them one time before for a fire drill, but even that took an insane amount of effort out of him.

When he showed up 30 minutes late after needing to take a sitting break every half flight of stairs (and having to somehow get up off the ground of the stairs), he was questioned by his boss as to why he was late. Jooheon knew that all the other employees had seen his complete failure to walk up the stairs, and admitted to his boss that he was too big to properly walk up the stairs.

This was somewhat of a liability, according to his boss (although Jooheon argued that he could still walk _down_ the stairs just fine (or at least, without taking 9 breaks), and that thus he wouldn’t be a liability to the company.

Unfortunately, the company disagreed with him, and told Jooheon that he had 60 days to get into the “necessary physical shape” to walk up the stairs. After 60 days, he would be given a supervised test in which he had to walk up the nine flights of stairs in 10 minutes or less.

For most people, this would be an easy goal, as Jooheon’s co-workers were able to do the trek in about 3 minutes.

But when taking into consideration that Jooheon probably was the size of three or four of them combined, and only had one pair of legs, it seemed insurmountable.

The only other person required to take the test with Jooheon was a co-worker of his who was 80 years old— and even she was able to complete it when she did a practice run.

Jooheon sighed. Whatever. It would probably be good for him to lose some weight anyway— he didn’t really care about being thin, but with the whole stairs issue, and the fact that he recently broke his bed and had to buy a special, reinforced one, he figured that weight loss would probably be better for both his health and his wallet.

He wasn’t quite ready to change his eating habits all too much (he wasn’t _that_ desperate to lose weight), so he decided to instead get a physical trainer, to help get himself strong enough to walk up stairs, and maybe lose some weight in the process.

He just hoped the trainer would take it easy on him.

“Lee Jooheon?” called out a husky voice.

Jooheon turned around and saw a man of sheer muscle grinning at him with a pretty smile.

There was no way Jooheon was going to make it out of this training without completely embarrassing himself—not with this absolute perfect specimen of a trainer.

He was quite literally the hottest person Jooheon had ever seen in his entire life. A dope body, cute face, adorable laugh, and confidence that would make Jooheon do anything this man wanted.

Jooheon must have been practically drooling, because the trainer cleared his throat, as if to remind Jooheon that he had asked him a question.

“Yes, that’s me,” muttered Jooheon shyly.

“Great! I’m Lee Hoseok, you can just follow me back to the back room, where I’ll have you fill out some paperwork, check your stats, and then we can get started with what time we have left for today.”

“Okay,” grunted Jooheon as he heaved himself up off the bench. As Hoseok began walking to the back room, Jooheon realized his first problem was going to be trying to make it all the way across the gym without people staring at him.

He bought the largest-sized workout shirt he could find at the store, but it was still a little small on him, and if he moved his arms too much, the bottom part of his belly would spill out of it. Not to mention that he hadn’t worn shorts in years because his legs were so massive.

But the part that Jooheon was sure would make people stare the most was that he was out of breath from simply trying to walk back to Hoseok’s office. Despite being the only person at the gym who wasn’t working out (besides Hoseok and the other trainers), he was easily the most out of breath person in the room.

He had to stop halfway and lean against the squat rack to gather his breath, but eventually, he made it to the back room only to find Hoseok had disappeared.

“Right behind you, big guy,” said the familiar voice from behind Jooheon in the doorway.

“My bad,” said Jooheon as he awkwardly waddled into the room so Hoseok could squeeze past him.

“I brought another chair, just in case you wanted to get really comfortable,” said Hoseok, placing the chair next to the one he had already provided for Jooheon.

Clearly, Hoseok was not expecting his new client to be too big to fit in just one chair when he set up his office earlier.

Muttering a quick “thank you,” Jooheon lowered himself down on the chairs, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He was already so tired that he just wanted to go home and order some takeout— and the workout hadn’t even started yet.

“So, let’s talk about a couple things before we start working out,” said Hoseok. “What brings you here today?”

“Well, I have to pass a fitness test for my work,” said Jooheon. “I need to be able to walk up 10 flights of stairs, and right now, I can’t really do it. Plus, it probably would improve my health if I lost a little bit of weight.”

Hoseok nodded. “We can definitely do a focus on strength training with the added benefit of weight loss. Do you have any weight loss goal in mind?”

Jooheon shook his head. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever lost any weight in my life. Only gained.”

“Well, do you have an idea of how much you weigh?”

Jooheon gulped. “Honestly, no. I, well, haven’t really bothered to way myself ever since I maxed out the scale at my doctor’s office.”

“Well, we have a scale here compatible for all patient sizes,” said Hoseok. “If we went ahead and took that measurement, it would be really helpful for me to determine what your body can handle.”

“Are you sure I won’t break it?” asked Jooheon.

“It goes up to a thousand pounds,” said Hoseok. “You’ll definitely be fine.”

Sighing, Jooheon stood up and wobbled over to the scale, stepping on to it.

 _603_.

Jooheon knew he was big, but he didn’t know he was _that_ big. Hell, he could be on TLC at this size.

Jooheon stepped down and retreated back to his chairs. He hoped Hoseok wouldn’t judge him too badly.

“Great!” said Hoseok. “We can go ahead and get started working out whenever you’re ready.”

The look of surprise on Jooheon’s face must have tipped off Hoseok something was wrong.

“You were expecting me to criticize your weight, weren’t you?” said Hoseok, grinning.

“Yeah,” said Jooheon. “No offense, but guys with a body like yours generally aren’t really that nice to me.”

“Don’t worry,” said Hoseok. “As a professional, it’s my job to be encouraging and to make sure that you are in a positive mental space. And as a human, it’s my job to not act fucked up to somebody just because they look different than I do.”

Jooheon smiled.

“But trust me, that doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you today,” laughed Hoseok. “We’re making sure you meet your goals by the time you have that stairs test of yours.”

***

Jooheon was wheezing, trying to push his body up off of the ground.

“Jooheon, you’re doing this,” growled Hoseok. “One modified pushup. I know you can do it.”

“I can’t,” moaned Jooheon, who had already sweat all the way through his shirt.

“Yes, you can,” said Hoseok.

“I can’t lower myself,” said Jooheon. “I’ll fall.”

“Here, let me use one of my techniques,” said Hoseok. Without warning, he suddenly crawled over to Jooheon, and grabbed his doughy chest.

Jooheon certainly was _not_ expecting for Hoseok to be gripping on to his tits right now. He just hoped the buff man couldn’t tell this definitely would be turning him on if he wasn’t so exhausted.

“So lower yourself,” said Hoseok, “and then I’ll help push you back up.”

“I’ll crush you,” grunted Jooheon.

“Nonsense,” said Hoseok. “The only way you’ll crush me is if you don’t do the push up, and that’s not an option.”

Beads of sweat dripped down from Jooheon onto Hoseok. The trainer blinked and shook his head to get them off, but said nothing, which Jooheon was immensely grateful for.

Grunting, Jooheon lowered himself down, and tried with all his might to push up.

Hoseok, grunting equally hard, tried to lift the massive chest of a 600 pound man back up. He looked almost as exhausted as Jooheon, if that was possible.

Thankfully, Jooheon’s fear of squishing a hot stranger outweighed his general lack of physical fitness, and he was able to push himself back up, before quickly rolling over on to his back.

“See! I knew you could do it,” said Hoseok, as he bounced up off the ground like nothing had ever happened.

Jooheon merely groaned in pain.

“So, we accomplished some pretty good things today,” said Hoseok. “You did a couple of squats, we did a little bit of stairs, some light weight lifting, and you even did a push up. I’m so proud of you, Jooheon.”

“Thanks,” said Jooheon, gasping. “I just don’t know if I can get back up.”

“Well, you just have to worry about sitting up for right now,” smiled Hoseok. “Because we still have our post workout stretches to do.”

Jooheon moaned. “Oh my god.”

“Let me help you up,” said Hoseok, as he grabbed Jooheon’s arms and began to pull him up.

Jooheon shook his head. “I have to grab on to something; I can’t do it this way.”

“Grab on to me,” said Hoseok. “I’m strong and heavy, I promise.”

Jooheon chuckled at Hoseok calling himself ‘heavy’ when he was significantly smaller than Jooheon, but nonetheless, Hoseok was right enough, as he managed to get Jooheon into an upright position.

“We’ll just do some seated stretches,” said Hoseok. “I’d imagine you’re pretty tired. First will be sitting up as straight as possible and reaching for the sky.”

Jooheon lifted his flabby arms up as high as he could.

“Make sure you’re sitting upright,” said Hoseok.

“Am I not?” asked Jooheon, still out of breath.

“Nope,” said Hoseok. “Let me guide you.” Hoseok sat behind Jooheon and attempted to reach around his back and push Jooheon’s stomach in so that he could sit up.

“Wow, you’re quite a big boy, Jooheon,” grinned Hoseok as his strong hands squeezed the doughy rolls of Jooheon's stomach. “Trust me, though, I’m super impressed about what you were able to accomplish today.”

Jooheon could merely blush at the fact that somehow Hoseok was able to complement him and hold on to the widest, fattest part of his body at the same time.

“You know, Jooheon, I’m not stupid,” said Hoseok as he tightened his grip on Jooheon’s belly, slowly massaging the flesh.

“What do you mean?” laughed Jooheon nervously.

“I think that if I’m not mistaken, you might be a little in to how I look,” said Hoseok. “And trust me, I don’t mind at all. I didn’t really need to demonstrate how to do a squat that many times.”

Jooheon blushed. “I’m sorry; you’re sure you don’t mind? I bet most of your clients don’t perv out over how cute you are.”

“Definitely don’t mind,” said Hoseok. “And you would not be the first client who checked me out while we were working on them. But you are the first client who is sweet and cute enough that I checked them out as well.”

“Wait, what?” asked Jooheon.

“You’re one of the most adorable and kindest clients I’ve had in a long time,” said Hoseok. “Plus, don’t tell my manager, but I find it really sexy when boys work out— especially ones who struggle a little bit. I can’t explain it, but it’s just attractive to me.”

“So you don’t mind all of this?” said Jooheon, gesturing to the folds of his belly splayed out in between his legs in front of him.

Hoseok shook his head. “I just care about a guy being healthy— and if you start working out, then that’s good enough for me. I don’t care how big your belly is, I just care about whether you have a good personality and the desire to take care of your mental and physical health. Do I think you’d be a lot better off health wise if you were able to walk from the gym entrance to my office without having to take a break? Yes.”

(Jooheon internally groaned at the reminder that he couldn’t even walk over to Hoseok’s office).

“However, I think there’s nothing wrong with being a bigger guy,” said Hoseok. “You look outright sexy, especially when you're working out under my command.”

“Really?” asked Jooheon.

Hoseok scooted in closer to Jooheon, and pressed his crotch against him. Jooheon felt the outline of something very large, very long, and very _hard_.

“Is this enough evidence for you?” whispered Hoseok.

Jooheon felt like he was going to pass out— and not because of the exercise.

He nodded slowly. “Almost— I think I’d need to see it in action to prove it.”

Hoseok laughed. “Not here, buddy, I’ve got to keep this job. But what do you say to coming over to my place for dinner sometime? Of course, you’ll have to prove to me that you’ve been keeping up with your workout before I feed you,” he said, winking.

Jooheon smiled. “Now that’s some motivation to work out.”


	15. Cannibalism (Seventeen Soonyoung X Wonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 15th Cannibalism— Seventeen (Soonyoung X Wonwoo)

 **Major Character Death** (I mean obviously right), overindulgence, yeah this is low key kinda dark but if there's a light-hearted cannibalism fic out there I'd be shocked.

NOTE: I might be late with the next two days of Kinktober just because I'm super busy this weekend, I will try to get them out on time, but no promises-- be warned they could be a day or two late.

Soonyoung had been driving forever and he was completely _exhausted_. He had recently gotten a little too big to properly fit in his car and so having to drive for 2 hours had his legs cramping insanely badly.

The folds of his legs were scraping together as he had squeezed himself into the drivers seat. Normally, he didn’t ever have to drive longer than 10 minutes (from his house to work or one of his many favorite restaurants), but he had to attend a conference about 3 hours away from home, and the distance wasn’t really far enough away to warrant a plane ride.

Besides, he’d probably be even more cramped on the plane.

He had intended to do the full drive without stopping once, but his butt was killing him from having to support his massive weight, and his stomach was rumbling like mad.

(Soonyoung didn’t normally go 2 hours without eating unless he was asleep— he always had to have plenty of food nearby, but he ate all of his car snacks when he was catching his breath from walking from his house to the car).

However, despite his urgent need to stretch his legs and get something to eat, he was in the middle of nowhere, and there was nothing but desert for miles.

Unless… was that a sign for a restaurant on the horizon? Soonyoung pushed his foot on the gas pedal and proceeded at full speed. If there was indeed a restaurant up ahead, Soonyoung would certainly be making a visit to fill up his belly a bit before getting back on the road.

As it got closer and closer, Soonyoung was able to make out the sign. _All-you-can-eat country buffet. 5 Miles down the road_ , pointed an arrow along a dirt road that seemingly lead nowhere, but when Soonyoung looked closer, he could indeed see a restaurant hidden behind a mountain.

Perfect. Just what a guy with an appetite like Soonyoung needed.

As he pulled in to the empty dirt parking lot, he couldn’t help but feel like it was a little weird that there was a buffet in the middle of nowhere, and that he was the only one there, but he didn’t really care. He just needed some food— that was all that mattered to him.

Opening the car door, he groaned as he shuffled his legs to the side and stretched them out. _How was he supposed to walk all the way from the car to the restaurant?_ He could barely move after sitting in the car for that long.

Just then, an incredibly handsome man in a crop top walked out of the restaurant and headed for Soonyoung’s car. Underneath the crop top, he had a well-defined 6-pack, and was wearing tight white shorts that highlighted his juicy thighs perfectly.

“A visitor!” he grinned, baring pointy teeth. “Can I give you a hand in getting in to the buffet?”

Soonyoung nodded. “I’d really appreciate it, it’s been a while since I sat in a car for that long.”

The man grabbed both of Soonyoung’s arms and pulled, heaving his flabby body out of the car. “It’s so good to get a visitor, we don’t get many of those around here,” the mysteriously hot man said, smiling. “My name’s Wonwoo— I’m the owner of the buffet.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Soonyoung, sweating from the desert heat. “I’m Soonyoung, and trust me, I could not be more glad that your buffet exists. I was about to die of starvation.”

Wonwoo’s eyes crinkled. “I’m so happy that you decided to make a stop here then. It would be a crime for such a handsome man like you to go hungry. Your meal’s on me today—don’t worry about a thing, just eat as much as you need to satisfy yourself before you get going again.”

Soonyoung’s heart swelled. _Did this man have a crush on him?_ Soonyoung certainly had a crush on _him._ Or maybe it was just lust— the abs poking out of Wonwoo’s purple crop top were driving him wild.

“Do you want to touch them?” asked Wonwoo, winking. “I can tell you like them,” he said, gesturing at his abs.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to stare—“

Wonwoo quickly grabbed the obese man’s hand and rubbed it up and down against his abs, letting him palm at them with his chubby fingers.

“Don’t they feel good?” said Wonwoo sultrily. “It’s been a while since such a pretty boy has come to visit—you can touch them all you want inside.”

Soonyoung found it really hard to hold back the drool falling out of his mouth as he massaged Wonwoo’s hard abs. “I’m flattered, and, um, would love to keep touching your abs if you’d let me. I’m just really hungry.”

“Of course; where are my manners?” said Wonwoo as they approached the door. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll start bringing you some plates right away.”

Soonyoung entered to find that there were only four booths in the restaurant— thankfully, all of them had plenty of room, and were really the size of couches in front of tables that appeared to be adjustable based on how big the patron was. They were all ivory in color, and looked to have a hard base, but all appeared to have a soft fabric cover.

“This is a nice place,” grunted Soonyoung as he plopped down on a booth.

“Glad you like it,” said Wonwoo, rushing out with a tray full of four plates of food and two cokes. “I’m sorry I distracted you outside earlier; I only wanted you to feel comfortable, and in my ignorance, forgot how hungry you were. Please, eat away, and there’ll be plenty more where this came from.”

Soonyoung found it a little weird that you didn’t serve yourself at this buffet, but he was too hungry to care. Nodding, Soonyoung began diving in to the food.

Wonwoo hadn’t brought any silverware, so first, he dove in to the barbecued ribs. They were delicious and fatty, and melted right off of the bone. The fried chicken was next, and was greasy and salty, just like Soonyoung liked it. Then the pizza. And the hamburgers. And the tacos.

Until before he knew it, he had finished the whole serving tray full of food, and Wonwoo quickly rushed over with another one.

“Thimfs is so gfood,” said Soonyoung through a mouthful of spaghetti.

“I’ve been told I’m a good cook,” said Wonwoo, massaging Soonyoung’s back fat. “You’re so soft, Soonyoung. _And tender_. It’s a shame most men aren’t made like you anymore.”

Soonyoung gulped down his mouthful. “What do you mean? Like they aren’t fat?”

Wonwoo laughed. “They have no respect for food. I can tell that you enjoy it very much—it’s a pity most men don’t feel the same way. There’s nothing better than a guy who likes to eat.”

Soonyoung let out a fat belch as Wonwoo worked his hands from his back to his massive gut. “Excuse me.”

Wonwoo smiled, and began to massage deeper. “Make sure you get them all out, big guy, don’t want any air trapped inside of you. That’s no good.”

Soonyoung let out a string of burps, one right after the other as Wonwoo practically leaned his whole body over the back of the booth to reach Soonyoung’s gut.

“Thanks for rubbing my stomach,” groaned Soonyoung. “You’re helping me to make more room— I gotta eat my fill, after all.”

“Of course,” said Wonwoo. “I’ll do anything you want, Soonyoung. Snap your fingers and it’s yours.”

“Am I dreaming?” laughed Soonyoung. “Why aren’t there guys like you back in the city?”

“You’re not dreaming,” smirked Wonwoo. “I’m real as ever, and just here to serve you. _And only you_. Now come on, let’s get back to eating, shall we?”

***

Eventually, Soonyoung finished his desert. He had eaten probably a whole cake, two whole pies, and a couple tubs of ice-cream— and that was all on top of the massive feast he had with Wonwoo’s great home cooking.

Finally satisfied and stuffed so full that he might throw up if he ate anymore, Wonwoo had reclined the booth (an innovation Soonyoung wished was possible at all restaurants), and had massaged his belly, releasing burp after burp from Soonyoung.

For whatever reason, Wonwoo was obsessed with making sure that Soonyoung got all the “bad air” out, but Soonyoung didn’t really care. He was too full to care.

And plus, once Wonwoo took his shirt off, and started to straddle Soonyoung’s lap, he didn’t really want to focus his attention on anything else (food came first for Soonyoung, but he was already full, and so his lust could have its turn.)

“There we go,” belched Soonyoung. “That’s the last burp I’ve got.”  
“Great,” smiled Wonwoo, as he stood up.

“I really should get going to my conference; though,” said Soonyoung. “I’ll already be late at this rate, and being this full, I need the long drive to digest before I have to talk to my co-workers. I'd love to get your number though--I really enjoyed our time this afternoon."

"Of course," smiled Wonwoo, grabbing Soonyoung's phone and inputting a number.

"Thanks," beamed Soonyoung, chubby cheeks suffocating his eyes with the large smile. He went to stand up to walk to the car, but quickly realized that wouldn't be an option. "Could you, uh, give me a hand in getting up? I don’t think I can do it by myself.”

Wonwoo’s eyes glittered. “Try.”

Soonyoung lurched forward, but couldn’t even reach the table to pull himself upward. His gut was just too big and too overstuffed to even really move. “I can’t.”

“Great,” grinned Wonwoo. “I’ll be right back, stay there.”

Wondering what this was all about, Soonyoung finally began to look around, no longer distracted by food or Wonwoo’s hot body.

There was nothing but the four ivory colored booths and tables, covered up by the red fabric. It was kind of a weird color scheme, if you asked Soonyoung. Who would want ivory colored booths? And the construction of them looked weird, too. Almost like they were assembled out of elephant tusks. Or piano keys. Or even… bones?

Wonwoo retuned, with a large tub, and a set of very large, _very sharp_ knifes.

Uh oh. Soonyoung tried to stand up, do anything to fend for his life, but he couldn’t. His gluttony had did him in— he couldn’t even move his arm far enough to reach for a weapon, let alone stand up and try to run away.

“Figure it out yet, Soonyoung?” asked Wonwoo, pointy teeth showing. “I was so glad that someone as fat as you pulled into my parking lot—but it isn’t that hard to find fat guys attracted to buffets nowadays. At least I learned from my last victim— get all the gas out of them before you cook them, so they end up more tender.”

Soonyoung’s heart began to race. “You’re not actually going to eat me, are you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” chuckled Wonwoo. “You came in my restaurant, saw all my delicious food, and ate like a total pig. It’s only fair that I get to pig out a little, too— but on _my_ favorite treat.”

“I’ll do anything,” said Soonyoung as he began to really panic. Tears started to form in his eyes. “Please just let me go.”

Wonwoo laughed sinisterly. “Not a chance. You’re the fattest person I’ve had show up here in a long time—I’m not letting someone as delicious as you get away.”

“Please,” whined Soonyoung. “Please, Wonwoo.”

“You won’t even feel a thing,” said Wonwoo. “The brain’s the first thing to fry in the oven.”

***

Wonwoo was glad he made the booths so wide— it really allowed him to stretch out after a big meal of Soonyoung.

He wanted to eat the stomach first, of course— but Soonyoung’s was so big that even cooked, it was too much for Wonwoo to eat in one meal. He’d have the other half of it later, then the ass, then the thighs, arms, and finally, he’d garnish his future meals with any other bits of fat he carved off of Soonyoung’s skeleton.

Wonwoo’s abs had stretched out to make room for the big meal they just had— Soonyoung was tough to digest, he had managed to build up a little bit of muscle due to the fact he had to carry hundreds of extra pounds around.

Wonwoo sighed. He’d have to work out tomorrow— his abs were one of his surefire ways to lure in victims.

Thankfully, Soonyoung was so fat that his flesh would last for a while, and Wonwoo wouldn’t have to put the sign back up on the highway for at least a week or so.

That would give him plenty of time to get back into shape _and_ savor Soonyoung’s juicy flesh.


	16. Watersports (GOT7 Youngjae X Yugyeom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 16th Watersports— GOT7 October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 16th Watersports-- GOT7 Youngjae X Yugyeom

Wetting, sadism, Yugyeom is a little self-conscious, a little tiny bit of burping, I know next to nothing about watersports so I hope this is ok

I'm sorry for being MIA the past couple days-- I've been super super busy with work and midterms and those have to come first. Hopefully I can catch back up so that I can finish Kinktober in October.

***

Yugyeom burped. “Youngjae, I can’t drink another soda.”

“But you know the rules,” said Youngjae. “If you sneak a soda without my permission, you have to get punished.”

Whining, Yugyeom clutched his stomach. “But I said I was sorry. And I was _so thirsty_.”

“Well, then, if you were so thirsty, you shouldn’t be complaining about drinking soda, should you?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “But now I had too much. My tummy hurts, and I really have to go pee.”

“You can go once you finish the soda,” Youngjae said with a glint in his eye.

“ _Please,_ hyung,” said Yugyeom. Deep down, however, Yugyeom really wanted his hyung to say no. Both men were well aware that Yugyeom was in to this.

At first, Yugyeom would just complain about having to go to the bathroom, but wouldn’t physically do anything about it unless Youngjae took him there. Soon enough, Youngjae caught on, and decided to test the boy the next time it happened. When Yugyeom started complaining, Youngjae simply did nothing about it, except for a little teasing. When Yugyeom finally got to the point where he had to go before it was too late, he stood up, but Youngjae grabbed his arm, and looked him in the eye, asking if Yugyeom _really_ wanted to go to the bathroom, or if he wanted to see how much longer he could make it without going.

Youngjae got his answer a couple seconds later as Yugyeom’s piss dripped down on to the floor beneath him, causing a giant wet spot to form in his shorts as a small tent formed in Youngjae’s own.

Nervous, Yugyeom looked at Youngjae, to see how he would react, but when Youngjae smiled knowingly, Yugyeom became aware that his hyung definitely knew about his little kink.

Ever since then, Youngjae made sure to always keep the younger hydrated, and if Yugyeom began to complain about having to go to the bathroom, he would be enveloped in a bear hug, cuddle, or some other form of physical contact with his hyung that ensured he would have to hold it for just a _little_ longer. Youngjae just wanted to make his dongsaeng happy, even if it required making the boy go through a little pain— after all, it was what he wanted, right?

Youngjae popped open another soda can and thrust it at Yugyeom.“Just three more. And then I’ll know you learned your lesson.”

Yugyeom groaned, curling in to a ball. “Hyung, I have to go sooooo bad. I can’t drink anymore,” he cried as he buried his face in Youngjae’s lap.

“It’s your own fault for being greedy,” Youngjae reminded the boy. “I specifically told you not to break into the soda stash until I got home so I could watch you drink it— and what did you do? Drink two cans while I was away.”

“I didn’t think you’d be that *urp!* mad,” burped Yugyeom.

Youngjae chuckled. “You’ve really been insatiable lately, haven’t you, babe?” he asked as he rubbed Yugyeom’s aching belly. “No wonder you’ve put on weight.”

“It’s just swelling from the soda,” whined Yugyeom.

“No, I don’t really think so,” said Youngjae. “When you woke up this morning, on an empty stomach, you had a little bit of pudge hanging off of you. It’s all the soda— those calories are going straight to your belly, Gyeomi.”

Yugyeom buried his face further into Youngjae’s crotch. “It’s just a little bit.”

“Maybe,” grinned Youngjae, “but it won’t be if you keep this up. You shouldn’t worry too much— it makes you look cute and innocent, not at all like the bad soda-stealing boy you are.”

“Promise you think it looks cute?” asked Yugyeom, voice muffled through Youngjae’s shirt.

“I promise,” said Youngjae. “I think you’d look cute no matter what size your belly is. Now come on, drink these last three cans.”

Gulping, Yugyeom sat up, and tentatively drank from the soda Youngjae was holding. Every sip hurt his stomach and bladder, both of which were uncomfortably full.

“Hyung, I’m going to have an accident,” whined Yugyeom as he let go of the soda and rushed his hands to his crotch.

“You can’t even hold it in for hyung? What a naughty boy,” whispered Youngjae.

“I’m really trying hard,” said Yugyeom as he began to sob.

“Well, how about I let you take a little break from drinking the soda?” asked Youngjae.

“Yes, _please_ , hyung, I really need to go to the bathroom.”

“Well, let’s not get hasty.” Youngjae’s eyes twinkled. “Only good boys get to go to the bathroom. And you haven’t let me touch you all night, baby.”

“Please, later,” whined Yugyeom. “My bladder’s going to burst.”

Youngjae grabbed Yugyeom’s still tiny but softening middle and began to massage it. “Doesn’t this feel good, baby?”

Youngjae pressing into his flesh and prodding on his stomach and bladder began to make it too hard for Yugyeom to hold it in any longer.”

“Hyung,”cried Yugyeom.

Youngjae shifted one hand from Yugyeom’s belly and began to rub the boys dick, which was slightly hard but still somewhat soft from being confused over why Yugyeom hadn’t just taken himself to the bathroom already.

“Okay, baby,” whispered Youngjae into Yugyeom’s ear. “I think I’ve teased you enough for tonight. That’s enough.”

Moaning, Yugyeom began to cry, as urine came gushing out, soaking through his underwear and pants, slightly coating the couch.

“Wow, you really did drink a lot of soda,” grinned Youngjae as fluid poured out of the boy.

“Than—thank you for letting me go,” sobbed Yugyeom. “I really had to go, really bad.”

Youngjae nodded. “I can see that. But you did just make a mess of the couch, Gyeomi. What am I going to do about that?”

“I’m sorry,” whined Yugyeom, who had finally stopped peeing and was now just sitting back in a wet puddle. “I really tried to hold it in for hyung.”

“Well, here’s what’s going to happen,” said Youngjae. “You go take yourself to the shower and start getting cleaned off. I’m going to clean up the mess you made on the couch and in your clothes, and then when I’m done, I’ll go meet you in the shower. And then, in order to make up for the fact that I had to clean up after your mess, you can help hyung get off. How does that sound?”

Yugyeom wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled. “Yes, hyung, thank you so much. I promise I’ll make you feel really good in the shower once I’m nice and clean.”

“My pleasure, baby,” said Youngjae.


	17. ABO Dynamics (NCT Jaehyun X Donghyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 17th ABO— NCT October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 17th ABO— NCT (Jaehyun X Donghyuck)

 **Explicit** , domination, teasing, name calling, slight fat shaming, discussing large quantities of food, some softness as well

“ _Jaehyun_ , please, just for a little bit.”

“Nope,” said the alpha’s voice, mechanical and cold through the phone. “I told you to only call me if it was an emergency.”

“ _It is_ ,” said Donghyuck. “Really.”

“Your stomach probably just hurts because you ate too much again,” said Jaehyun. “Take some stomach meds or something.”

“I really need your help though,” whined the omega. “Just for a couple minutes, I swear.”

Jaehyun growled. “Fuck, Donghyuck, how do you even sound hot over the phone?”

“I’ll be a good little omega,” begged Donghyuck. “You won’t even want to fuck me at all.”

Jaehyun had recently gone into rut, and normally, when Jaehyun was rutting and Donghyuck wasn’t in heat, he would lock himself in his room for however long it lasted (normally about a day) so he wouldn’t bother Donghyuck.

The omega thought this was gentlemanly at first, but soon came to crave Jaehyun’s knot despite not even being in heat, and would constantly try to persuade him to leave his room and come fuck Donghyuck so he didn’t have to rely on his right hand and a bottle of lube.

Now, calling his alpha from the living room, Donghyuck crossed his fingers that his alpha wouldn’t be able to resist and would come spend the rest of his rut with Donghyuck.

“Okay, fine,” said Jaehyun. Donghyuck could hear the lust in his voice. “I just jerked off, so I should be fine for a couple minutes.”

Donghyuck heard the door open and the alpha’s footsteps treading down the hall.

Moving quickly, Donghyuck got into position, with his legs in the air, and hole pointed directly at Jaehyun.

The alpha walked in and growled. “You fucker, you said it was an emergency. Why the fuck are you naked?”

“It is an emergency,” whined Donghyuck as he rubbed his tummy. “I ate too much and now I’m horny— I need your knot, _alpha_.”

Donghyuck knew Jaehyun was weak for an overstuffed Donghyuck even when he wasn’t in the middle of a rut. Jaehyun claimed it was “alpha instinct,” but Donghyuck was pretty sure it was more so lust than instinct that led to Jaehyun feeding Donghyuck massive meals at least 5 times a day.

“You slut,” grumbled Jaehyun as he quickly stripped off his pants, revealing a massive bulging cock, ready to fill up Donghyuck. “It’s not even your heat and yet you want to tempt me like this.”

“I just want you, alpha,” moaned Donghyuck. “Only you.”

Jaehyun ripped off his shirt and practically dove on top of Donghyuck, his cock leaking. “I tried so hard to stay away from you during my rut, but it turns out your even greedier than I thought. You really couldn’t go without me for one night, could you?”

Donghyuck shook his head.

Jaehyun began to slowly push his cock in— Donghyuck was wet, but in Jaehyun’s rut, his dick was at it’s maximum size, and so it would still take a little bit to work its way in. “ _Fuck_ , Donghyuck, your ass has gotten so fat, I could probably knot all of the flesh without even getting to your hole.”

“I need to eat,” whined Donghyuck. “I have to stay fat for my alpha.”

“That’s right,” said Jaehyun as he pinned Donghyuck’s chubby arms down to the couch, muscles bulging as he squeezed the fat pouring off of his omega. “So fucking fat, just for me.”

“I’m hungry, alpha,” moaned Donghyuck as Jaehyun’s cock worked its way further in. “After I take your cock, please feed me.”

Jaehyun moaned; a sound that excited Donghyuck because normally the alpha was too “manly” to moan. “You’re really still hungry after your dinner?” he asked as he began to thrust.

Donghyuck nodded. “A pizza isn’t— AHH!!—ahhh— nearly enough to fill me up anymore,” he panted, as Jaehyun began to rut faster inside of his hole.

“No wonder you’ve gotten so big,” said Jaehyun thickly as his cock began to swell inside of Donghyuck. “So big, just for me.”

“Yes, alpha, _please_ ,” whined Donghyuck as he felt Jaehyun swelling inside of him. “Fill me up with your cock.”

Jaehyun didn’t last long in rut— his knot finally swelled to its maximum size as his seed came gushing out into Donghyuck, filling him up with the thick, white liquid.

Donghyuck moaned and whined as Jaehyun grabbed on to the fattest part of his stomach— this was his favorite thing to grab whenever they had sex. When confronted about it, Jaehyun blushed and admitted he liked admiring how fat his omega had gotten after feeding him so much.

“Something about it just turns me on,” he had mumbled while staring at Donghyuck’s belly. “I just think about how big you look, and how you’d look even bigger filled up with my pups, and how your just my greedy little omega, who needs nothing to please him other than me and food.”

Now, Jaehyun’s pleasure was evident as his hands clenched on to Donghyuck’s rolls and his fingers ran up and down their sides, tracing the stretch marks forming on the far edges of his belly.

Eventually, Jaehyun’s orgasm decreased slightly, and he began to calm down a little, but his knot was still swollen inside of Donghyuck.

Looking up at his omega, Jaehyun was simply provided with a knowing smirk.

Jaehyun slapped Donghyuck (gently, of course). “You brat, I told you not to bother me during my rut. You know I can’t control myself.”

“I don’t mind,” smiled Donghyuck. “Plus, who else would order me delivery after they fucked me? If I didn’t call you, I’d just be laying here all horny and hungry.”

“You can’t be serious,” facepalmed Jaehyun. “I just ordered you a pizza like an hour ago; I thought you were lying about being hungry.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, I want burgers. Order me some,” he said as he grabbed his phone and thrust it at Jaehyun.

“I’m literally knotting inside of you right now and all you can think about is food?” asked Jaehyun annoyedly.

“Hey, you made me this way,” said Donghyuck as he grabbed his plump stomach and shoved it at Jaehyun. “If you wanted a skinny omega maybe you shouldn’t make it a point to shove food in my face literally any time I’m doing something other than eating.”

Jaehyun groaned. “Okay fine, how many burgers?”

“Two,” grinned Donghyuck. “And fries. And actually, I also want Chinese food. Place me an order for pork lo mein after you place the burger order. And throw in a couple egg rolls just in case I need a snack later.”

“Holy shit,” huffed Jaehyun. “You’re going to explode.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can cut the act,” grinned Donghyuck. “I know you’re a pervert and probably want to watch me eat it all until my stomach gets so full I can’t move.”

Jaehyun sighed. “I wish I wasn’t in rut right now so I could. I don’t think I could hold back seeing you eat that much right now.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you fucking me while I ate,” winked Donghyuck.

“We’ll see,” said Jaehyun as his knot finally began to soften. “You need to go take a shower while I place your orders; you smell like pizza grease. Did you shower today?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “It’s no fun in there without my alpha, and I was too lazy to get off the couch anyway.”

Jaehyun sighed. “Fuck, what have I created?”

“A super cute omega who needs you to just hurry up and order me food?” grinned Donghyuck sinisterly.

“Whatever,” said Jaehyun, trying to hide his smile from Donghyuck. “I’ll get you your food, fatty. But you better go take a shower— seriously, you smell. And it’s not a good one, like when you’re in heat.”

“Well, you don’t exactly smell great either, Mr. “I’m a rutting alpha.”

“Shut up, you like it,” said Jaehyun. “Now hurry up and go shower before I get hard again.”

Donghyuck sighed, and rolled off the couch. “You promise you’ll stay with me while I eat?”

“If you don’t mind me getting dangerously hard and wanting to fuck you again, then yes,” said Jaehyun.

Donghyuck grinned. “That’s why you’re my favoritest alpha in the whole world.”


	18. Sweat/Musk Kink (iKON Bobby X Jinhwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 18th Sweat/Musk— iKON (Bobby X Jinhwan)

 **Explicit** , kinda gross, not in like a kink-shaming way but in an objectively unclean kinda way, failed blowjob, slight teasing

“Babe, I’m home!” yelled Bobby as he walked into the living room and dropped his suitcases on the floor.

Jinhwan walked in from the hallway and crinkled his nose. “Did you not shower at the gym?”

“No,” grinned Bobby. “I don’t really feel like showering today, you know?”

“You just worked out for like a whole hour in July,” said Jinhwan. “You reek.”

“What about it?” asked Bobby as he went in for a hug. Squeezing the younger, Jinhwan could feel Bobby’s sweaty skin dampening his t-shirt.

“You’re sweaty and gross, that’s what,” said Jinhwan as he tried to wriggle free.

“But I don’t want to,” moped Bobby. “I’d rather just cuddle with you all morning.”

“Seriously, go shower,” whined Jinhwan, trying to move his crotch away from Bobby so the younger didn’t suspect anything. “I’m not gonna cuddle with you when you’re all gross like this.”

However, Bobby wasn’t dumb, and knew exactly what was up. He grabbed Jinhwan’s ass and pulled him in closer.

“I knew it,” laughed Bobby as he felt Jinhwan’s dick standing up and poking straight in to the bottom of his pudgy belly. “This _does_ turn you on. My big, sweaty body gets you all riled up, doesn’t it.”

“No,” said Jinhwan unconvincingly.

“So, what do you like about it?” asked Bobby teasingly. “The smell? The sweatiness? Tell me more, Jinhwan.”

Jinhwan shook his head.

“Oh, come on, you’re no fun,” said Bobby. “You know, maybe you should come with me to the gym some time, see me in action. Watch me lose some of this gut,” he said as he lifted his developing belly in his hands.

His release of Jinhwan allowed the smaller boy to wriggle out of his grip and take a step back. “You know I don’t mind your tummy, right?” said Jinhwan.

“Really?” asked Bobby skeptically, as if this was somehow harder for him to process than the fact that Jinhwan got turned on by his muskiness.

“I kinda like it,” mumbled Jinhwan.

Bobby grinned. “No way. Say that again.”

“I kinda like it.”

“Again.”

“ _Bobby_ , stop,” whined Jinhwan.

“Okay, fine,” laughed Bobby. “I’m glad you like it, since I haven’t lost a whole lot of weight since going to the gym. I keep eating too much of the dinners you make for me— _wait a second_ ,” said Bobby as he narrowed his eyes. “Have you been trying to make me get fat?”

Jinhwan quickly shook his head.

“I think that’s a lie,” said Bobby. “I should have known something was up when you insisted on making me dinner after I came back from my company dinner at the office.”

Jinhwan blushed.

“I think that deserves a little punishment,” said Bobby as he gleefully grabbed Jinhwan and, before the smaller man could do anything, he shoved him into his armpit.

Bobby had been wearing a sleeveless shirt, so Jinhwan was shoved right into the sweaty, hairy cavern, resting right above Bobby’s softening nipple.

“Since you like how I smell so much, you should like this,” laughed Bobby as he rubbed Jinhwan’s face all around in his armpit.

Jinhwan really did like it. Bobby smelled so bad that it was _amazing_.

“You’ll smell as bad as I do by the time I’m done with you,” said Bobby as he pulled harder on Jinhwan’s hair, dragging the petite man’s head up and down.

With his mouth shoved up against Bobby’s armpit, Jinhwan wasn’t really in much of a position to say anything, so he merely moaned and pressed his crotch back up against Bobby, grinding on him.”

“You kinky little fucker,” laughed Bobby. “Trying to get off on me while your head is pinned to my armpit? Nice try, but that’s not gonna happen today,” said Bobby as he pulled Jinhwan’s head out of his chest, causing the smaller to stop grinding against Bobby and whine.”

“Why’d you stop?” moaned Jinhwan.

“I’m tired from the gym, and want to just sit down and get something to eat,” Bobby grinned.

Jinhwan sighed. He’d have to wait another day for this to play out. “Okay, but you really should go shower or something. You’re gonna make the rest of the house stink if you don’t do something about your odor.”

“Tell you what,” said Bobby, grinning. “I’ll take a shower— but only if you promise to suck me off.”

Nodding, Jinhwan quickly dropped to his knees.

“Wow, desperate, are we?” smirked Bobby. “I meant after the shower, idiot. Like I said, I’m sore and tired.”

Ignoring him, Jinhwan pulled Bobby’s pants down and quickly planted his lips around Bobby’s dick, which had already hardened from his earlier interaction with Jinhwan.

Bobby opened his mouth to complain, but who in their right mind would complain about their cute boyfriend sucking away at their dick?

Licking up the side, Jinhwan greedily licked at Bobby’s sweaty balls, the saltiness tasting strong and sour on his tongue.

Even though he liked it, it proved to be a little too much for him to handle, and he gagged.

“Can’t fit it all in your mouth?” laughed Bobby.

“Stop flattering yourself, you just taste bad,” said Jinhwan, pulling himself off. “I think you’re right; you should probably shower first. I’m not so sure I’m able to handle that today, even though I’d really like too.”

“Okay, okay,” said Bobby. “But you led me on! My dick thought it was going to get sucked off right now!” Sure enough, Bobby’s dick still stood proud and tall, red and angry that it wasn’t going to be sucked off right then and there.

“I’ll make pancakes while you clean yourself up,” said Jinhwan. “Then you can decide whether you’d like to eat first and then have me suck you off, or vice versa.

“Great,” grinned Bobby.“Blowjobs and food— what more could I ask for?”


	19. Immobility (Monsta X Kihyun X Changkyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 19th Immobility— Monsta X October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 19th Immobility— Monsta X (Changkyun X Kihyun)

 **Explicit** , jerking off, overeating, immobility, sweatiness, just absolutely fucking massive Changkyun, slight deception 

Sorry that my kinktober has been super delayed--Zoom university has been kicking my ass. I will post all the prompts, even if I bleed in to November a little bit, I promise.

“Ms. Lim?” asked Kihyun, cheeks red from the cold.

“Yes, that’s me, please, come in,” said the woman as she quickly gestured to bring Kihyun in from the cold. “I’m sorry again for calling you on such short notice.”

“It’s quite all right,” said Kihyun, taking off his jacket and gloves. “I just hope your son likes me— normally I meet up with the kids before I babysit them.”

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” said Ms. Lim, shaking her head. “And besides, he’s not even a kid anymore, so you don’t have to worry about him acting like one.”

Kihyun smiled; a teenager, this would be easy. “How old is he now?”

“20.”

Kihyun clearly was not expecting that. Why would he need to come babysit a 20-year old?

The woman clearly saw the look of confusion on his face, and blushed quickly. “I know it’s a little unconventional, but my son is, well… _less-abled_ , and he has trouble staying alone for long periods of time due to his lack of mobility.”

Kihyun gulped. “Umm, Ms. Lim, I don’t really have any formal qualifications for taking care of—“

She quickly brushed him off. “No, seriously, don’t worry about qualifications, it won’t be that difficult, I promise. All you’ll have to do is bring him his dinner and help him sit up if he needs to go to the bathroom or anything like that. He can’t walk but he can still sit up with help and get to the portable toilet by his bed—if you would rather not help him sit up to do that I’d understand, but it’s really quite easy, he can do it mostly by himself. I would have told you about all of this earlier, but it was really short notice, I’m so sorry.”

“I think I should be able to manage,” said Kihyun. “Can I go meet him quickly just to determine if I can do this before you get going?”

Ms. Lim nodded. “Of course.” She led Kihyun down the hallway to the furthest room, and knocked on the door. “Changkyun, honey, I’m coming in!!”

Kihyun heard a quiet grunt of affirmation from inside the room and followed Ms. Lim inside.

Upon entering the room, everything Ms. Lim had been talking about suddenly made a whole lot of sense.

Changkyun was the biggest human Kihyun had ever seen. He didn’t even know somebody could get _that big_. He was laid out on top of a large king bed, but clearly was getting to be too big for even that, as his rolls of fat threatened to spill off, and there was a pile of cinder blocks stacked underneath the bed, which appeared to be necessary as the bed frame had clearly failed at supporting the man’s weight. There was a large crack in it and by the size of Changkyun, Kihyun figured he was obviously the cause of it.

Changkyun didn’t appear to be wearing any clothing (although Kihyun figured there could be some clothing hidden underneath the man’s enormous belly), allowing Kihyun to see piles and mounds of pale flesh suffocating the man underneath. His body barely resembled the shape of a human and was more like the Michelin man, but somehow twice as fat.

“Hello?” said Changkyun, slightly lifting his head up to see Kihyun.

Even his face was buried in fat, and he couldn’t lift his head fully up as his chins intersected with his doughy neck when he was laying on his back.

“Changkyun, sweetie, this is Kihyun,” said the boy’s mom. “He’s going to watch you for tonight until I get back—I should be back at around 1am, all right?”

“All right,” said Changkyun.

Ms. Lim went in to kiss Changkyun on the cheek, as the boy was in no position to sit up himself. “Kihyun’s going to make sure you stick to your diet— I’ll give him a list of what you can eat, all right?”

The boy groaned. “Mom, I’m so _hungry_. There’s not enough food on the meal plan the doctor gave—it won’t be enough.”

“We have to get you to lose weight, honey,” said the boy’s mom. “You need to be up and walking again.”

The boy merely sighed (as much as the fat pushing down on his body would let him, anyway).

“Call me if you need anything, Kihyun!” yelled Ms. Lim as she left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Changkyun’s eyes darted to quickly look at Kihyun. “Hey man, between you and me, I’ve been on this diet for like two weeks and it’s been absolute hell. You wouldn’t mind letting me have a bit of a cheat day, would you?”

Kihyun briefly considered how this would upset Ms. Lim if she found out, but ultimately came to the conclusion that he wanted to feed Changkyun as much as the boy wanted. He had always been attracted to chubbier boys, and liked watching them eat, but he had never seen anybody nearly as big as Changkyun— his biggest boyfriend was probably 1/3 of Changkyun’s size. He was insanely curious as well as slightly horny over the thought of watching Changkyun eat.

“As long as you don’t tell your mom,” said Kihyun, sticking out his hand. “You’re only 20, anyway, how is a growing boy like you supposed to go on a diet?”

Changkyun stuck his hand out as well, and shook Kihyun’s, his puffy, sweaty fingers causing Kihyun to blush as they gripped his hand. “Exactly. I told her I could just work on the exercise part and not worry about starving myself, but she felt otherwise. Are you my hyung, by the way?”

Kihyun nodded. “I’m 23.”

“Great, thanks Kihyun hyung,” said Changkyun, as he gestured at his phone. “Can you hand me my phone? I’ll order some delivery.”

The phone was on the nightstand right next to Changkyun’s bed, maybe 2 feet away at best. But it was out of arm’s reach for the boy, as he was centered on the bed, and his arms were shorter than the length of his fat spread out from the center of the bed to the edge.

And Kihyun clearly had caught on by this point that Changkyun was rather spoiled and expected things to be done for him or for him to get whatever he wanted.

Kihyun grabbed the boy’s phone and handed it to Changkyun.

“Thanks hyung,” said Changkyun, opening his phone to the delivery apps. “You can sit on the bed if you want, there’s not really any other chairs in the room or anything.”

Kihyun found this to be a problem. Changkyun took up the entirety of the bed from side to side, so the only place Kihyun could sit would be next to his legs. Gingerly, Kihyun sat next to one leg, trying not to graze the boy’s flesh and accidentally touch him.

“You don’t care that I’m in my underwear, do you?” asked Changkyun, still scrolling through his phone. “I don’t really have pants that fit me anymore, but I have a couple loose t-shirts if you don’t want to look at me shirtless.”

Kihyun blushed. “I don’t mind.”

Putting down the phone (Kihyun assumed the boy had made his order), Changkyun looked up at Kihyun and grinned. “I kinda figured. You were staring at me pretty hardcore ever since you came in the room, and so I assumed either you were super grossed out or for some reason in to what I looked like, and I’m beginning to think it’s the latter.”

Turning bright red, Kihyun coughed and bowed his head. “I, um, well, I’ve just never really—“

“Seen somebody this fat?” asked Changkyun, rubbing the upper levels of his belly. “It’s okay, you can call me fat. _I know that I am_ ,” he said seductively, as he massaged his chubby fingers into the layers of his flesh. “You can touch if you want.”

Kihyun gingerly held his hand above the biggest swell of Changkyun’s stomach, hesitant. “You’re sure?”

“Of course,” grinned Changkyun. “I wouldn’t just let any random caretaker touch my belly— but I would let a super hot one who my mom randomly brought in touch it.”

Blushing at the complement, Kihyun began to massage Changkyun’s fat. It was slightly sweaty, despite it being wintertime, and was a lot softer than Kihyun expected. When he pushed further in, the fat got a little firmer, but Kihyun figured there just had to be so much of it that Changkyun’s body didn’t really have the power anymore to give structure.

“By the way, Kihyun, I have an itch on my back,” said Changkyun. “Can you help sit up over and scratch it for me? I would try to do it myself, but I can’t really even move without help anymore.”

Nodding, Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s hands. “How should I do it?”

“Pull me up so I’m sitting up, then scratch it real quick for me,” said Changkyun.

Grabbing Kihyun’s hands, he tugged on Changkyun, but it was no use.

“Put one arm behind me and push me up,” grunted Changkyun.

Kihyun obliged and pressed his hand into the sweaty back folds that had been pressed into Changkyun’s bed for quite some time.

The bed creaked and Kihyun heard some of the cinder blocks crack; the already exhausted bed must have been furious that Kihyun had decided to sit on the bed in addition to Changkyun.

“Don’t worry about it,” huffed Changkyun. “It does that all the time. My itch is right above my ass.”

Kihyun began to massage away at the roll of fat hanging over Changkyun’s ass, which was barely covered by the boy’s underwear. Clearly too small for him, they were ripped in several places, and weren’t visible from the front underneath his gut, but were still somehow holding on to his flesh for dear life.

Sighing, Changkyun moaned. “Okay, you got it, now put me back down, I’m tired.”

Laying Changkyun back down, Kihyun went back to sit on the bed, tired from the heavy lifting.

Just then, however, Changkyun’s phone went off.

“Oh, my first delivery is here,” said Changkyun. “I’ll probably order a couple more later, but for now, can you go get this one for me?”

Nodding, Kihyun walked out to the front door, and picked up the two large bags the boy had ordered, full of Chinese takeout.

“There’s a lot of boxes in here,” said Kihyun in awe as he took out box after box.

Changkyun nodded. “I normally get one of everything on the menu— there’s only 10 entrees.”

“Don’t most people only eat one entree?” Kihyun teased.

“Do I look like most people?” laughed Changkyun. “Now hand me a box— I’m starving, I haven’t eaten since before my nap like 3 hours ago.”

As Changkyun received the boxes, he merely held them up to his mouth, and started shoveling the food in with his hands, not bothering to use utensils.

Kihyun merely watched Changkyun stuff his face for the first three or four boxes, until Changkyun took a break to burp.

“Hey, now that that burp got me to take a break,” said Changkyun, “I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor while I finish off my snack.”

Kihyun nodded.

“I can’t, um,” Changkyun seemed embarrassed for the first time that night. “I can’t reach my… you know,” he gulped.

“Your…your dick?” whispered Kihyun, shy.

“Yeah,” said Changkyun. “And um, I haven’t been jerked off in like, a really really long time. All I can do is grab my sheets and rub it against it if I prop up my folds with something, and it’s just not the same. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, but I figured since you liked my body, you wouldn’t maybe be willing too…”

Changkyun didn’t finish his sentence, but it was clear what he was asking for.

“Of course,” said Kihyun. “I’d love to.”

***

“How’d it go?” asked Ms. Lim. “Is he asleep now?”

Kihyun nodded. “It went really well, he’s a really neat kid.”

Ms. Lim smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. He stuck to his diet? Didn’t do anything weird?”

Kihyun figured Ms. Lim would probably consider “gorging on 10 boxes of Chinese food while Kihyun jerked him off” weird, and would consider that takeout meal plus the pizzas he had ordered later on to be a violation of his diet, but Kihyun wanted to be able to see Changkyun again, so he merely nodded.

“That’s great,” the woman said. “I hope you’ll come back then, if he wasn’t too much trouble for you, that is.”

“Oh don’t worry, he was great,” smiled Kihyun. “He was great.”


	20. Santa Kink (EXO Sehun X Yifan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20th Santa— EXO October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 20th Santa— EXO (Sehun X Yifan)

Not explicit but borderline, Sehun is an ADULT, Yifan only reacts the way he does because it is known by all parties that Sehun is an ADULT, Sehun is kind of a perv, but Yifan certainly does not mind, Yifan is pretty big

Sehun really had trouble focusing at work during the holiday season.

He worked in the mall at a makeup store as a skincare specialist, but during the holidays, his store was right next to the Santa stand.

And if there was one thing Sehun had a massive fucking kink for, it was Santa.

He didn’t know what it was— he liked the beard, the red suit, the Christmas spirit, everything.

But this Christmas, there was something special about the mall Santa that drove Sehun even more crazy than normal.

This Santa was _huge_. Most mall Santa’s Sehun saw either had to use padding or were just slightly chubby.

This Santa was so fat that he didn’t even need the slightest bit of padding, and in fact, looked massive compared to most other Santas. Sehun was also obsessed with the fact that the mall’s original Santa chair only lasted one day, as it collapsed on the Santa after he returned from his lunch break, and had to be replaced with a new, steel-enforced chair.

Seeing this big, pudgy Santa fill up the chair made Sehun want to sit in his lap more than ever. Not to mention the fact that the Santa’s face was devilishly handsome— even under his fake clip-on beard.

Sehun knew there was probably like a 99% chance this Santa was just some straight, overweight man looking to make some extra cash during the holidays and would be massively creeped out by a man in his lower 20s asking to sit on his lap while likely sporting a boner, but there was maybe a 1% chance this Santa somehow wouldn’t mind Sehun sitting on his lap (next to that big, _real_ belly) and saying what he wanted for Christmas.

It could also be _the_ real Santa (Sehun was still holding out hope that he existed), but based on the way this one took off his beard in the food court to pig out every lunch break, Sehun found this very unlikely.

Sehun decided he would arrive at work early the next day (even though his roommate Jongin would complain to no end about Sehun’s alarm going off any earlier than it absolutely had to) and make his move.

He was going to sit on that lap. He just had to.

***

Sehun sat creepily in the mall Santa’s chair, waiting for Santa to arrive. Nobody else was really at the mall yet, except for a couple of janitors, who didn’t really pay that much attention to Sehun.

Sehun really, _really_ hoped this Santa would let him sit on his lap. Or at least not call Sehun a pervert like last year’s Santa did.

Looking over at the doors, Sehun saw the Santa walking in, eating a large apple fritter. The Santa shoved the rest of the pastry in his mouth, threw the wrapper away, and wiped his hands on his Santa suit.

He wasn’t wearing his beard yet, so Sehun was able to get a pretty good glimpse of his face. The man looked to be pretty stern, but had cute chubby cheeks that just _had_ to mean this Santa had a good heart.

When the Santa approached his station and saw Sehun sitting there, he was quite confused, as Sehun was quite a bit older than most kids wanting to sit on his lap.

“Is everything all right?” the Santa asked Sehun breathily. He looked to be a little winded from the walk from the mall entrance to his chair.

“I, um, have to start work in a little bit,” said Sehun bashfully, “but I was wondering if maybe I could, well, ask for a couple things for Christmas before my shift starts?”

“Like one of the kids?” asked the Santa, eyes slightly narrowed from confusion.

Sehun awkwardly nodded.

“All right, whatever, make way,” grumbled the Santa as he gestured for Sehun to get out of his seat.

Sehun quickly lept up, and the Santa practically collapsed into his chair, taking a deep breath, as he finally was able to relax after standing upright for the past 5 minutes or so.

“So, what’s your name, um… little boy?” the Santa asked 6-foot tall Sehun.

Sehun awkwardly stood there, upset that the Santa hadn’t let him sit on his lap. He glanced at the Santa’s belly longingly.

The Santa looked at his own belly, confused for a second, than looked back up at Sehun’s pleading eyes.

“All right, how about you come sit on Santa’s lap here,” said the Santa, patting his fleshy thighs. “And, um, lemme just adjust my beard,” he said, quickly pinning the beard on behind his ears.

Sehun was ecstatic. He couldn’t believe this super hot Santa was going to let him sit on his lap.

Sehun quickly straddled the Santa, sitting so he was facing Santa and could look him in the eyes, his legs thrust over the arms of the chair and butt perched right on Santa’s thighs.

“Oh, you’re a big boy,” said Santa, not used to having the weight of a tall, muscular grown man sitting in his lap.

Sehun blushed. “I think I’ve been really good this year, Santa.”

“Is that so?” asked the Santa. He smelled like coffee and bacon—Sehun was pretty sure there was more to this Santa’s breakfast than the fritter he had seen him eating. “You never told me your name, so why don’t you go ahead and let me know what it is, maybe I’ll remember if you’re on the nice list or not.”

“Oh Sehun,” grinned Sehun, trying really hard to keep his arms at his sides and not latch on to the Santa—he was basically already doing that with his legs, and didn’t want to freak out the Santa too much.

“Let me think… I do remember seeing the name Oh Sehun on the nice list,” said the Santa. “So, since you’ve been such a good boy, what do you want for Christmas?”

Sehun held back a moan. Santa had just called him a _good boy_. That didn’t happen every day.

“I want a new video game,” said Sehun. “And a lego-set. But most of all, I just wanted to see Santa for Christmas,” said Sehun, breathing heavily.

The Santa wasn’t dumb. He had clearly figured out by this point what was going on.

“Well, little boy, I think we could maybe try to arrange getting some of those things for you,” said the Santa, pinching Sehun’s cheeks. “It’s not every day I see such a nice grown-up boy here to come visit me—you’re the most mature and handsome boy I’ve had come visit me in a very long time.”

Sehun blushed. “Really, Santa?”

“Yep,” said the Santa. “If you ever want to come and visit Santa, you can just let me know by calling the North Pole,” said the Santa. “How about you be a good little boy and give Santa your phone?”

Sehun nodded, and handed the man his phone.

Pecking away at it, the Santa entered a number and handed the phone back to Sehun.

“ _Kris (Santa),”_ the name read next to the number that he typed in.

“I think it might be best if you messaged Santa and came to visit him at his workshop instead of here,” said the Santa (or Kris, as his name evidently seemed to be.) “There’s lots of little tiny kids here that probably wouldn’t understand how much you like Santa, all right?”

Sehun nodded. “Yes, Santa, I’ll make sure to call the North Pole. You…you really do think I’m a good boy, right?”

Santa nodded. “Yes, Sehunnie, lots of the kids that come to visit me are good, but Santa doesn’t want to have a special relationship with any of them. They’re too little. I can tell that you’re mature enough to understand what’s going on,” said the Santa. “I’ve seen you working at your job— you’re such a good boy, Sehun, and so handsome too.”

Sehun smiled. “Thank you Santa,” he said, hugging Santa’s belly.

“ _URRrPpp_!!” belched the Santa. “Oof, careful Sehunnie,” he said, panting. “Santa just had a pretty big breakfast, be careful with his tummy.”

“Sorry Santa,” said Sehun with one head bowed and the other lifted up as high as ever.

“It’s ok,” said the Santa, ruffling Sehun’s hair. “Santa has to see some little kids here soon, it’s almost 8 o’clock. How about we talk a little later, okay? You’re getting Santa a little… excited,” said the Santa, who also was beginning to get turned on by the handsome man sitting in his lap.

“Yes, Santa,” said Sehun, standing up, tugging at his jeans to try and get more comfortable. “I’ll be sure to call you later.”

As Sehun walked back to his store, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. _He got to sit on Santa’s lap, and the Santa was even more attractive and soft up close_. He couldn’t wait until the mall closed for the day and he could talk to Santa—or Kris, as he supposed he would likely be mostly referring to him as—and see when he could sit on Santa’s lap again.


	21. Choking (Seventeen Junhui X Mingyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 21st Choking— Seventeen October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 21st Choking— Seventeen (Junhui X Mingyu)

 **Explicit** , choking on food, choking on dicks, it's consensual, name-calling, teasing, mild fat-shaming, sappy ending because I am incapable of ending a story on a dirty/sadistic note

Also I know I'm like a week behind so rip finishing kinktober in October I guess it'll have to bleed into becoming "Kinktember"

“You’ve gotten really heavy, Gyu,” said Junhui as Mingyu wiggled around in his lap.

The younger boy was currently busy shoveling pie into his mouth; it was Junhui’s birthday, and what better way to celebrate than to have some pie for desert?

Of course, even though it was his birthday, the pie wasn’t really meant for Junhui. It was mostly just an excuse to watch Mingyu stuff his face—not that the boy had a problem with doing that normally.

“No I haven’t,” said Mingyu thickly through a mouthful of pie. “I haven’t gained any weight—I’m sure of it.”

The boy’s bulging stomach and flabby back pushed up against Junhui begged to differ.

“Don’t lie to me, Gyu,” whispered Junhui sinisterly. “You and I both know you’re getting a little porky.”

Mingyu shook his head, but as he began to say something, Junhui grabbed Mingyu’s hand that was holding the pie and shoved it in to his mouth.

The chubby boy wriggled, not prepared to have _that_ much pie in his mouth.

“I bet you like this, don’t you?” chuckled Junhui. “Stuffing your face like this.”

Mingyu began to cough a little as the pie ran down his throat.

“And I know for a fact you like having your mouth full,” Junhui whispered into Mingyu’s ear. “Normally you prefer my dick, but I guess pie works just as well, doesn’t it?”

Mingyu couldn’t deny it even if he had the ability to speak right now. He was rock hard, his dick peeking out on top of his chubby thighs.

“We can do my dick later too, if you want,” said Junhui. “But let’s finish this pie first.”

Mingyu swallowed the last of the pie in his mouth, gasping for air. He was taking sharp, quick breaths, trying to get the oxygen back in to his lungs.

“You know what to do if it’s too much, right?” asked Junhui.

Mingyu nodded. Junhui had stressed the importance of Mingyu tapping him twice if he really couldn’t breathe, because while Mingyu had a pretty good lung capacity, he was still human.

“And spit it out if you can’t eat it all in one breath,” said Junhui. “I won’t get mad.”

Mingyu nodded again. “More pie, please.”

Laughing, Junhui grabbed a handful of pie (the boys were past the point of using silverware) and shoved it down into Mingyu’s mouth. “ _More pie, please_ ,” he sneered, imitating Mingyu’s deeper voice. “And you denied that you’re turning into a pig. Admit it, you’re letting yourself go.”

Mingyu moaned, mouth too full to do anything else.

Junhui grabbed Mingyu’s throat, hands still sticky from the cherry compote of the pie. “Your neck is getting so soft, Gyu, it’s even more fun to wrap my hands around now.”

Mingyu’s mouth worked as hard as possible to swallow the pie in his mouth without choking completely on it, small bites going down his throat, trying to free the airway. He began to wriggle in Junhui’s grip, but didn’t tap his arms, so while Junhui relaxed his grip a little for Mingyu’s safety, he went on.

“Which do you like more, Gyu, my dick, or this pie? Be honest,” Junhui said with a sinister grin.

Swallowing with a large gulp, Mingyu stuck his tongue out, panting to try and get more air in.

“Come on, now, I asked you a question,” said Junhui as he stared at the boy with a now reddish-purple tongue, eyes watering slightly. “You look absolutely pathetic right now, you know that?” chuckled Junhui as Mingyu’s belly rose and dropped as the boy kept taking deep breaths.

“I like—I like—“ Mingyu seemingly was too exhausted to coherently answer.

“ _Hurry up_ ,” growled Junhui, impatient.

“Your dick,” blurted out Mingyu.

“You liar,” laughed Junhui. “This proves otherwise,” he said as he slapped Mingyu’s swollen gut. “But I’ll give you a chance to see what you’re missing,” he said as he stood up on the couch and pushed his crotch in Mingyu’s face.

Unzipping his pants, he revealed a thick, precum-leaking cock, and with his fingers, forced Mingyu’s mouth open and shoved it in.

With no regard to Mingyu (as usual, ever since Mingyu admitted to Junhui he liked being used, Junhui _certainly_ was happy to make Mingyu his personal toy), Junhui began thrusting away, causing Mingyu to gag.

Thankfully, Mingyu had a really good gag reflex. Junhui otherwise wouldn’t be nearly brave enough to do this after stuffing his boyfriend full of dinner _and_ pie.

Mingyu’s cherry coated saliva stringing itself around Junhui’s dick caused Junhui to groan in euphoria. He looked down to see Mingyu’s lips stretching wide to accommodate his dick, and saw the tears back in the boy’s eyes that formed from trying to keep his mouth open as wide as possible to make room for Junhui to cum.

Mingyu’s red eyes and soft moans were enough for Junhui to finally release his load, which squirted down Mingyu’s throat in sharp bullets. Mingyu gagged, and Junhui released his dick so he could watch a totally wrecked Mingyu take his cum without any warning from Junhui.

Mingyu wiped Junhui’s cum off his lips and leaned back, whining. “Hyung, I’m so tired now,” said Mingyu, clearly exhausted. “And my stomach hurts, I think I ate too much again.”

Junhui tucked his dick back in his underwear and pulled up his pants. “Do you want me to get you some stomach medicine?”

Mingyu nodded meekly.

“I’ll go get it right now,” said Junhui as he walked off towards the hallway. However, he stopped before he got to the doorway, and turned back to face Mingyu.

“Gyu, you know I like your tummy, right?” said Junhui. “I just say that stuff cause it turns us both on— I promise I think it’s really sexy.”

Mingyu nodded. “I know. I have let myself go a little bit, but I can’t say I mind. I really enjoy you taking care of me and feeding me,” he said, clutching his belly.

Junhui smiled and left to get the bottle of medicine. Walking back, he handed a tablet to Mingyu for him to take.

“So now, be honest,” Junhui smiled. “I really want to know. The pie or my dick?”

Mingyu groaned. “Your dick— I ate so much cherry pie tonight I don’t want to see it ever again. But apple pie, on the other hand—that would be a different story,” he smiled devilishly.

Junhui swatted him playfully. “You brat. I guess I’ll just have to ruin that for you too sometime,” he grinned, fantasizing already about stuffing Mingyu full to bursting again.


	22. Button Popping (EXO Jongdae X Jongin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 22nd Button Popping— EXO October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 22nd Button Popping— EXO (Jongdae X Jongin)

Stuffing, gluttony, cousin incest (yeah, yeah, I know), they're both adults back from college, burping, slight fat-shaming but it's not really taken to heart, minor sweatiness elements I guess?

“Are you sure I have to go to this, mom,” grumbled Jongdae.

“Yes, honey, they’re your family,” said Jongdae’s mom, pinching his soft cheeks. “You have to see them.”  
“But it’s gonna be so lame,” whined the boy. “It’s hot, and I have to dress up, and they’re all so annoying.”

“Kim Jongdae!” scolded his mom. “Just because you went off to college for the year doesn’t mean your family suddenly became lame while you were gone. Your cousin Jongin will be there, and you two always got along.”

Jongdae gulped. He had always had a minor crush on his cousin— he knew it was wrong, but his cousin was so pretty, with beautiful skin, the cutest smile, and the absolute best thighs.

Of course, Jongdae had found plenty of boys at college to fill the void in his soul, so it wasn’t like he pined after Jongin or anything like that, but he always felt slightly uncomfortable around the boy because he was just so _hot_.

Hopefully he could just get this family reunion over with because he was _not_ looking forward to it.

***

“Jongdae, honey, it’s so good to see you!” greeted Jongin’s mom, grabbing Jongdae and planting a kiss on his chin.

Jongdae tried to wriggle free, but caught his mom’s deadly glance and stopped.

“Thank you auntie, it’s good to see you too,” he said, trying not to sound overly pained.

“Jongin, come say hi to your cousin!!” yelled his aunt.

Jongdae turned to look down the hallway and was instantly shocked at the sight of his cousin. In the year they had been apart at college (and the summer too, Jongdae supposed), Jongin had easily gained a hundred pounds, if not more.

He was slightly chubby when Jongdae had last seen him, but barely had a stomach at all, and really just had some plump thighs and a round butt. But now, Jongin’s stomach was massive, and looked to be barely contained by the white button-up shirt that was wrapped around it so tightly it looked like a water balloon ready to burst.

Jongdae couldn’t help but to gape at his cousin. _Maybe_ , if he was being generous, the last time he saw Jongin was two years ago (even though Jongdae felt like it was probably closer to one and a half). Regardless, the amount of weight Jongin had put on in that period of time was so shocking Jongdae was physically unable to hide his reaction.

Heck, the boy’s belly was so big that he looked sweaty just from walking. How on Earth did Jongin get so big?

“What’s up, cousin?” grinned Jongin as he pulled Jongdae in for a hug. Despite looking hard and ready to burst in the clearly much-too-small shirt he was wearing, his flesh was soft, and gave way slightly as he enveloped Jongdae in a hug.

“Not much,” said Jongdae nervously. “How’s stuff been with you?”

“Pretty good,” smiled Jongin. “Was busy with college and all, so it’s good to relax over break. Come on, there’s food in the backyard, and I’m starving.”

Grabbing Jongdae’s arm, Jongin pulled him towards the backyard, out to reveal a massive buffet set up by Jongin’s family for the whole reunion.

There were only supposed to be about 20 people there (it was going to be a fairly small affair), but there were 5 long tables stacked completely full with food, and 2 long empty tables meant for them to sit at.

It suddenly became easier for Jongdae to see why Jongin might have put on this much weight— if he had this kind of access to food at home, and likely had an unlimited meal plan at college, the boy was probably surrounded by as much food as he could desire.

“Here, let’s get our plates,” said Jongin, too focused on the food to notice Jongdae’s awkwardness. Grabbing two plates, he began to pile them high with food.

Jongdae merely grabbed one plate and put some food on it—he was much more interested in watching Jongin, who despite his extra-large size, didn’t look any less attractive to Jongdae.

In fact, if anything, he looked even hotter like this.

Jongdae cursed the stupid dress pants he had to wear as he tugged at his boner. Who even dresses up for a family reunion?

Finally somewhat sorting out his problem, he looked up to see Jongin walking to the empty table with his plates of food.

Jongdae hurriedly threw a hamburger on his plate and went to go join him as he saw Jongin simply place the plates down and turn back around.

“Forget something?” asked Jongdae.

“Nah,” said Jongin. “Just want to get some more food while I’m up, so I don’t have to do it later. The buffet is so far away from the seating area.” With that, the boy grabbed two more plates, and began piling those just as high as the first.

Jongdae glanced over at the sitting table—it was maybe 2 yards away from the buffet, max. But judging by the way Jongin was already sweating in the heat, and how his white button up was starting to get a little damp in certain areas, it was clear that Jongin’s new body did not handle exercise well.

Walking over to the table, Jongdae sat down in a chair, and watched Jongin play tetris with his plates to try and fit as much food as possible on top of them.

Once finally satisfied, Jongin made his way back over to the table, and put his plates down right next to Jongdae.

All the food Jongin had brought was clearly encroaching over to Jongdae’s side of the table,which was on the end, but Jongdae didn’t mind one bit.

Grunting, Jongin grabbed the plastic chair, and began to sit down in it.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, “these things are so flimsy, I hate trying to sit in them.”

As precariously as somebody clearly too big for the chair could, Jongin managed to squeeze himself into the cheap plastic lawn chair, massive belly sitting like a mountain in his lap as he leaned back and moaned.

“Time to eat,” he grinned.

***

7 or 8 plates later (Jongdae had honestly lost count), Jongin simply laid back like a beached whale in his chair, massive belly heaving, and moaning from fullness.

It was clear that the boy had really overdone it—not only by normal standards, but by Jongin’s standards as well.

Jongdae went from trying to make conversation at first during the meal to simply sitting back and watching Jongin eat—it was hard when all he would get was a nod or a shake of the head from Jongin, the boy too busy eating to talk.

When Jongin ran out of food the first time, he looked longingly at the buffet, clearly wanting more food, but not wanting to get up. He had shifted his eyes to Jongdae, begging like a puppy, and how could Jongdae say no to his adorable face? He got up and brought Jongin more plates without another word.

The second time it happened, Jongdae didn’t need any encouragement to get Jongin more food. Or the third.

In fact, he was pretty sure the only reason he didn’t go back and get Jongin fourths was because there simply was no longer any food. All of their relatives had come out to sit down and eat, and while they didn’t have the same gluttonous appetite as Jongin, the 20-some odd other people there were able to put away a pretty good amount of food.

Jongdae, on the other hand, barely ate his one plate of food, as he was too busy staring at Jongin and praying that his dick wouldn’t explode from all the blood rushing to it throughout the meal.

Moaning, Jongin whined, and pushed slightly on his belly. The button up he was wearing somehow had gotten even tighter (Jongdae didn’t even know how that was possible), and the seams holding the sides together were visibly stretched out, ready to rip.

Additionally, Jongin’s fat was clearly bursting through the holes in between the buttons, and the boy’s tan flesh was visible through the overstretched white fabric.

“Are you okay, honey?” asked Jongin’s mom. “You sound like you’re in pain.”

“I just—URRRPP!—ate way too much,” said Jongin, unable to even lift his head to look at his mom. “And my shirt must have shrunk the last time you did laundry, it’s killing me.”

“Well, you have put on a little weight,” said Jongin’s mom, patting his belly. “You should really try to eat healthier.”

Jongdae could barely contain himself. _A little weight_ was the understatement of the year— Jongin was absolutely fucking massive.

And he couldn’t help but be jealous of Jongin’s mom—he wanted to pat Jongin’s overstuffed belly _so bad_. But there was no way he could do that to his cousin. It would be way too weird.

“Hey, I almost forgot, I brought some peach cobbler, does anybody want some?” yelled some random uncle’s voice from the kitchen.

Jongdae looked at Jongin with a stupid look on his face, as if he was waiting for the boy’s reaction.

Jongin looked back at Jongdae and smiled.

“I’ll have some, uncle Minseok!” shouted Jongin.

Jongin’s mom looked at Jongin nervously. “Honey, you’ve already had quite a lot to eat, maybe save some for somebody else—“

Before she could finish, this ‘Uncle Minseok’ had placed two pieces of peach cobbler on a plate in front of Jongin, grinning “enjoy!”

Smiling, Jongin began to reach for the peach cobbler, but he couldn’t even begin to sit up anymore.

“Hey, Jongdae, man, do me a favor and hand me the cobbler, will ya?” he said.

Jongdae started sweating (although not nearly as much as the flabby boy sitting next to him; the sun was _not_ doing somebody Jongin’s size any favors). “Umm, sure,” he said awkwardly as he handed Jongin the peach cobbler.

Jongin began to greedily shove it in. “Fuck, I’m _so full_ ,” he moaned with his mouth full.

Jongin’s mom whipped back around from the conversation she was having with her brother to slap Jongin’s stomach. “Don’t curse at the table!” she whispered, trying not to draw attention to her son at the moment.

Unfortunately for her, that was all that happened. Slapping Jongin’s overstuffed gut must have been the final straw for the shirt literally hanging on by a few threads. They proceeded to snap, and two of his buttons burst off of the shirt, one landing in the center of the table, and the one on the biggest swell of his belly landing in the boys’ grandmother’s drink.

Splashing, the grandmother looked down at her drink, only to find a shirt button inside.

The majority of the table went quiet and stared at Jongin, who’s stomach was now spilling out of his shirt, on proud display for everybody to see. The bottom-most part was what had burst through, so his gaping belly button, treasure trail, and general flabbiness were suddenly no longer an imagination in Jongdae’s mind—they were right there in front of him.

With all eyes on Jongin, the boy merely let out a loud belch. “BWA _uuuuuurrrrrPPPPPP!”_

Everyone stared in silence, clearly all a little shocked.

“Man, my stomach feels so much better now,” grinned Jongin. “Uh, sorry about the gas. And about the button, grandma.”

The boy’s grandma merely nodded—she either was too shy to say anything about the boy’s gluttony or had seen it all before.

“Jongin, honey, just go inside,” said Jongin’s mom, clearly at her breaking point.

Jongin turned over to look at Jongdae. “Mind coming with me, man? I’m still pretty full.”

“N-no, I don't mind,” stuttered Jongdae.

Thankfully, by that point, most of the table had decided to move on from what happened, and so the only person who noticed Jongdae’s nervousness was Jongin.

“A-all right, now c-come on and help me up from my chair,” said Jongin, mocking Jongdae. “You nervous or something? We’re just cousins, you know.”

Jongdae shook his head. But Jongin’s words lingered in his brain—they _were_ cousins. He really shouldn’t be feeling this way about him.

Grunting, Jongin heaved his way up out of the chair with Jongdae’s help, and the smaller boy suddenly found Jongin face-to-face with him, the larger breathing heavily inches away from him.

“Let’s go inside,” said Jongin.

***

Jongin had decided to sprawl out on his bed, with Jongdae sitting awkwardly on the end of it.

“You know, Jongdae, plenty of people find their cousins hot,” said Jongin unexpectedly.

“Wait, what?” asked Jongdae, off guard.

“I’m not dumb,” said Jongin. “You literally stared at me for the entirety of the past hour. I bet you could name every single thing I ate.”

Jongdae blushed. “But like, it’s not—it’s not like that.”

“It’s not like what?” grinned Jongin. “What does it mean then, if your pervy cousin stares at you while you eat 9 plates of food with a massive boner for an hour straight?”

Jongdae bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Jongin, I didn’t mean to be creepy—“

“I didn’t say I didn’t mind it,” winked Jongin.

Jongdae gulped. “But Jongin, we’re _cousins_.”

“Yeah, whatever, it’s not like we live together or anything,” said Jongin. “I haven’t seen you in almost two years. And we’re both guys—I’m pretty sure we’re not gonna fuck and create a baby that’s the product of two cousins anytime soon.”

Jongdae shook his head. “Yeah, but I don’t know if this is right.”

“Well, maybe it’ll feel more right after you help me digest the big meal I just had?” smiled Jongin seductively. “I really need some belly rubs.”

Shaking, Jongdae placed his hands on top of the gigantic dome, unable to hold back from touching it any longer, but still a little too nervous to touch it sensually.

“Come closer,” said Jongin, grinning.

Jongdae awkwardly bent in so his face was much closer to Jongin’s.

Without warning, Jongin released a massive belch.

Jongdae leapt back. “Eww, what did you do that for?”

Jongin laughed. “Just to fuck with you. Get you to loosen up a little bit. Now hurry up and rub my belly— we can talk about your feelings later, but for right now, you’d better at the very least rub my belly platonically. Seriously, I’m about to explode, and it’s mostly your fault for staring at me like a pervert and egging me on to eat more.”

“Hey, I didn’t egg you on!” yelped Jongdae.

“Your dick did,” grinned Jongin. “It was practically pointing right at my belly the whole meal. Now come on, are you going to rub my belly or not?”

Jongdae looked at his cousin’s heaving, swollen stomach, littered with stretch-marks and still spilling out of the tattered remains of his white dress shirt.

He could worry about Jongin being his cousin later. All he needed to worry about right now was getting his hands all over that belly.


	23. Toys (A.C.E. Yuchan X Junhee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 23rd Toys— A.C.E October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 23rd Toys— A.C.E (Junhee X Yuchan)

 **Explicit** , Junhee is self-conscious about his dick, Yuchan has chubby thighs, basically Yuchan fucks a massive dildo, that pretty much sums this one up

Yuchan hissed as the toy pushed further in to his entrance.

In all honesty, it was probably too big for him, but he had to get ready to take Junhee’s cock _somehow_.

Yuchan hadn’t ever seen Junhee’s dick until last weekend, when after weeks of begging, his boyfriend finally revealed himself to Yuchan.

He figured that his boyfriend had a big dick—after all, he could see it bulging in jeans, and felt it when Junhee would let him grope at his crotch—but he didn’t think it would be _that_ big.

Heck, he used both hands to jerk Junhee off. It was just all around _massive_.

Yuchan knew that Junhee was self-conscious about it, because upon seeing Yuchan’s shocked face at his dick reveal, Junhee immediately bowed his head. Junhee admitted the reason he hadn’t wanted to show Yuchan his dick was because Yuchan was only the second guy he’d ever been with— the first one ghosted Junhee after a failed hook-up session, when Junhee attempted to fuck his hook-up but couldn’t fit it in.

Ever since, Junhee had been extremely nervous about showing off his dick, as he was scared it would turn Yuchan off and Yuchan would leave him because he wouldn’t want to be with a guy who was as big down there as Junhee was.

However, Yuchan _really_ liked Junhee, and he knew that Junhee really liked him, so he tried to convince Junhee that it wouldn’t be a problem.

_“Please don’t feel self-conscious, hyung,” he had said, “I used to feel self-conscious about being chubby, but you told me not to worry and said you liked it, remember?”_

_“Yeah, but that’s different,” Junhee had sighed. “Your tummy doesn’t make things difficult for me to please you in a relationship.”_

_“Hey, I don’t care how big you are, I think it’s hot,” said Yuchan, trying to make Junhee feel better. “Look, when you’re ready, I can prove to you that it’ll be just fine for me, all right?_

Yuchan really didn’t want to let Junhee down, and so without the older boy’s knowledge, he discreetly bought an extra large dildo from a sex shop, and had gotten to work, trying to prepare himself for Junhee.

However, Yuchan was a virgin, and didn’t expect how hard it would be to fuck something that big.

Two trips and two slightly smaller dildos later, Yuchan had finally worked his way up to the one that looked roughly the same size as Junhee, and was currently trying to get himself off on it.

The giant pink plastic toy was squished in between Yuchan’s flabby ass cheeks, squelching in and out as Yuchan tried to work it further and further in.

It was quite exhausting work, so Yuchan had propped his legs up on the back of a chair to make things slightly easier on his body. Holding up those thick thighs took a lot of muscle, after all.

Moaning, Yuchan tried to wedge the pink toy further in, but his prostate was so overwhelmed and his hole felt so tight that he didn’t know if he could put any more in right now.

He shrieked, the oversensitivity starting to get to him. It was getting really hard for him to hold back.

Just then, the door opened. “Are you okay, Channie, I heard you yell—- AHHHH!!” shouted Junhee, taken aback.

Yuchan squealed, pulling out the dildo as fast as he could. However, this was evidently a mistake, as his asshole was _not_ prepared for that, and began to cramp with emptiness.

“AhhhhhAhahh, fuck, hyung, I thought you gave piano lessons on Tuesdays!” whined Yuchan, grimacing from his clenching hole.

“My client canceled for this hour,” said Junhee. “I thought you knew I was home.”

“Obviously not,” muttered Yuchan.

Junhee was about to say something when the bright pink dildo laying on the bed next to Yuchan caught his eye.

Junhee’s eyebrow raised. “That—that’s what you were using?”

Yuchan nodded.

Junhee gulped; a tent began to form in his sweatpants. “And, did, did it, umm, did you like it?”

Yuchan nodded again. “Maybe a little long, but with some practice, I’ll learn to take it.”

Junhee merely stared at Yuchan’s third eye, which was looking right back at him, as the boy’s legs were still spread.

Whining, Yuchan took his legs off the chair, and closed them together, chubby thighs overlapping. “Don’t stare if you’re not going to do anything to help me out.”

Junhee coughed. “Why don’t you—why don’t you show me how that toy worked for you,” he said, clearly embarrassed but also turned on.

“Hold my legs and I’ll show you,” said Yuchan.

Awkwardly climbing on the bed and still fully clothed, Junhee lumbered on to the bed, and grabbed the boy’s soft thighs, pulling them apart.

Yuchan lifted his ass up so that he could get in to position, and grabbed the dildo, working it in. He was already stretched out enough from before that he could get a good chunk of it in on his first go.

“Wow, you’re—you’re taking that really well,” blushed Junhee.

Yuchan moaned, pulling at his hair with his free hand as the massive toy re-worked its way in. “I—I want you to push it in for me, hyung,” the boy said, face crunching in agony and bliss.

Junhee’s mouth gaped open. “Are you sure.”

“ _Yessss,_ fuck, please,” groaned Yuchan. “I need to hold on to you or something—my AAAHH!— my hands need to grab something, it’s getting to be too much for me,” the boy cried as the toy jutted over his prostate.

Hand shaking, Junhee took the toy from Yuchan, and began to gently shift it in and out.

“AhhAAHAHH, FUCK, JUNHEE,” cried Yuchan as he gripped the older boy’s biceps. “I’m so cloOOOSSee, AHH!!!”

Yuchan had already stimulated himself so much earlier that with Junhee’s added help, it didn’t take him long to cum at all. He spurt out his load right on to his belly, the wet cum dripping down in to his belly button.

“ _Fuck_ , Channie, that was so hot,” groaned Junhee. “I need to undo my pants—my dick hurts so bad,” he said as he pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his commando cock, throbbing and massive as ever.

“Maybe next time you’ll let me use that instead,” said Yuchan, still panting from his orgasm.

“Are you sure it won’t hurt?” asked Junhee, still worried.

“It might a little,” said Yuchan. “But trust me, it will be worth it. You have no idea how good it feels.”


	24. Cannabis (BTS Seokjin X Yoongi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 24th Cannabis— BTS October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 24th Cannabis— BTS (Yoongi X Seokjin) 

**Explicit** , Yoongi is high, stuffing, attempted sex, burping (because I can't resist), usage of the word "pig," name calling

my obvious apologies because this is more than two months late, but I had a complete and total mess of a November, and was really only able to get my life back together after the semester ended. This series will be finished, albeit much later than I intended 

“Jinnie, can you bring home some food on your way home from work?” giggled Yoongi on the phone. “I’m _wasted_.”

Jin smiled. “Of course babe, I’ll make sure to bring you something good.”

***

Jin arrived with two pizzas, a big box of chicken wings, some brownies, and a couple two liters of coke. “Yoongi, I’m home!”

“ _I’m starrrrrrving,_ ” whined Yoongi from the other room.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” grumbled Jin. Clearly, Yoongi had entered the “munchies” stage of his high.

Yoongi was seated in his favorite recliner in the living room, belly rolling over both arms of the chair. Despite Jin’s best efforts to get Yoongi to purchase a new recliner, Yoongi kept refusing, saying that this was the “perfect” recliner. However, as Yoongi grew larger and larger, the recliner grew creakier and creakier, so it was only a matter of time before Yoongi busted through the chair and required a new one.

Jin had long since given up trying to get Yoongi to buy a new chair— he figured at this point, he would just sit back and enjoy watching his boyfriend stuff his face.

Yoongi giggled as Jin handed him the first pizza box, and immediately opened it so that he could start stuffing his face.

“Wow, you really are high, aren’t you,” asked Jin incredulously.

“Mmm hmmm,” nodded Yoongi with his mouth full.

***

About an hour later, Yoongi had finally managed to eat his way through the entire feast, not leaving a single crumb behind.

Belching, he leaned back in his recliner, and placed his hands on his stomach. “Jinnie, come rub my stomach, I’m so full,” he moaned.

“And who’s fault is that?” asked Jin.

“Yours,” whined Yoongi. “You brought me all this good food, what was I supposed to do, just not eat it?”

“You pig,” grumbled Jin. However, he got up, knelt down by Yoongi’s recliner, and began rubbing his belly anyway. Yoongi may have been a pig, but he was an awfully cute pig, and Jin couldn’t resist pleasing his boyfriend.

As Jin massaged Yoongi’s stomach, the bigger man let out a series of burps, which quickly turned to moans as he became more comfortable.

“ _Jinnnn,”_ moaned Yoongi as Jin’s hands continued to work the mound of flesh sitting in his lap. “You look so pretty on your knees for me, fuck.”

It was official— Yoongi had transitioned from the “munchies” stage of his high to the “horny” stage. Jin looked underneath Yoongi’s massive gut and saw a dagger poking through his underwear.

Yoongi was certainly looking to have Jin help him get off.

“Well, Yoongi, what do you suggest we do about _this_ ,” said Jin, pawing at his erection.

Yoongi gasped; he was always quite sensitive. “I want to fuck you Jin, _please_.”

Jin chuckled. “Yoongi, I doubt you could even get your ass out of that recliner right now, let alone fuck me.”

“Nuh uh,” giggled Yoongi as he shook his head, giggling. “Let me prove it to you.”

Pulling on the edges of the chair, Yoongi managed to return to an upright position, and began to stand up.

 _“BRAUEUURRRRRPPP!!!_ Fuck,” exclaimed Yoongi as he patted his stomach. “I ate so much.”

“No kidding,” said Jin, wafting the smell of Yoongi’s burp away from his face. “Now come on, if you want to fuck me so bad, then make your way over to the bed.”

“Yes, sir,” giggled Yoongi, who began to waddle towards the bedroom. Jin couldn’t resist grabbing at Yoongi’s wobbling fat as he walked down the hallway, and hugged Yoongi from behind as the man laboriously tried to make it to the bedroom.

Pressing up against his boyfriend’s plump ass, Jin grabbed at Yoongi’s belly, marveling at just how big it had gotten. “You’re so hot, Yoongi, you know that?” said Jin as he patted the man’s bulging stomach.

“Yeah, I know,” said Yoongi, breathing heavily. “You’re pretty cute yourself,” he said, laughing as he stumbled in to the bedroom.

Jin watched as his boyfriend leant against the wall to catch his breath from having to walk down the hallway. He saw Yoongi’s eyes meet the snack stash on his dresser, and briefly consider just pigging out on that, but he knew Yoongi was too horny to resist fucking Jin right now, even if it came at the expense of eating more food.

Yoongi flopped into the bed, and laid on his back, the weight of his heavy belly pushing him down. “Fuck, I’m so full,” he giggled.

“Well, if you want to fuck me, you have to get off your ass and do it,” said Jin, slapping Yoongi’s gut. “I’m not riding you tonight.”

Yoongi yelped, his sensitive tummy smarting after Jin smacked it. “Fine, but only because I’m horny,” giggled Yoongi.

“You’re such a mess when you’re high, you know that?” said Jin, rolling his eyes.

Yoongi smiled. “I’m just a mess for you, baby,” he said as he rolled over with great effort, panting as he got on his hands and knees and sat back up.

Jin took off Yoongi’s shirt for him, and helped him pull down his underwear (Yoongi never wore pants anymore around the house despite it being winter, as all of his pants were too tight). Naked and smiling, Yoongi grabbed his dick, and began stroking it.

“You’d better not cum before you start to fuck me,” whined Jin as he began taking off his clothes.

“I’m so horny though,” smiled Yoongi. “Hurry up.”

Jin finally took off his clothes, and pulled his legs back, so that he was spread wide open for Yoongi.

Yoongi lumbered over to Jin ungracefully, as his rolls of fat made it difficult for him to balance on their soft mattress normally, let alone when he was super high. Finally, he made it to Jin, and plopped his stomach down on top of the older man, so it was out of the way while he tried to put his dick in.

Jin yelped. “Yoongi, you’re heavy, you have to do that slowly.”

“I’m not that big,” grinned Yoongi as he rubbed his cascading folds, teasing Jin. “It’s your fault anyway, for getting me all that food earlier.”

Jin was about to complain, but stopped as he felt something hot and wet entering his hole.

“Fuck, Yoongi, you didn’t even prep me first,” moaned Jin.

“I know you prepped earlier,” said Yoongi, grinning. He began to thrust forward into Jin— a laborious process, seeing as his massive stomach prevented him from going too far forward.

“Jin, I’m not gonna last long,” moaned Yoongi.

Jin could feel his boyfriend’s dick already trembling inside of him. He should have known that Yoongi was too high for sex— he never lasted long when he was high.

“It’s ok, just get yourself off, I’ll finish later,” Jin sighed.

Moments later, Yoongi began moaning, and Jin felt himself getting significantly more wet and sticky.

Exhausted, Yoongi pulled his stomach back off of Jin’s lap, and laid back down in bed, his pink dick still throbbing from the orgasm.

“I’m so tired now,” Yoongi moaned. “ _BWRAURRRRRP!!!!!_ Oof, excuse me,” he said, patting his belly. “I think the thrusting made me gassy,” he giggled.

“More like the 5 pounds of food you ate earlier made you gassy,” Jin groaned. “You were fucking me for like 2 minutes max before you came, you little shit.”

Yoongi smiled. “But you liked those two minutes, didn’t you? I know you get off on seeing big fat me try to fuck you, pervert.”

Jin smiled. “I guess so. Now come on, let’s clean you up so you can go to bed, and I can jerk off.”

Yoongi merely laid there lazily as Jin wiped the remaining cum stuck on Yoongi’s dick and underbelly off, and then tucked Yoongi in so he could fall asleep, as Yoongi had officially transitioned from the horny phase of his high to the sleepy phase.

“You’re the best, Jin,” yawned Yoongi as he closed his eyes. “I’ll help you get off tomorrow, I promise. After breakfast.”

“You pig,” said Jin, elbowing one of Yoongi’s rolls. “Always thinking about food.”

“Hey, careful elbowing me, it might make me burp again,” grinned Yoongi.

Jin sighed. “I don’t know how I put up with you sometimes.”

“Cause I’m cute,” said Yoongi, smiling.

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Jin. “You’re real lucky you’re cute, you pig.”

Yoongi merely sighed and began breathing deeply.

Jin groaned. How could his boyfriend fall asleep that fast? _Whatever_ , he shrugged as he reached for the lotion next to his dresser. He’d be asleep soon too— he just had something to take care of first.


	25. We Bare Bears (Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Jooheon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X October 26th Mukbanger— NCT October 27th Crushing— SHINee October 28th Football AU— GOT7 October 29th Emeto— EXO October 30th Bubble Butt— 2PM October 31st— Big NCT Halloween Party

October 25th We Bear Bears AU— Monsta X (Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Jooheon)

Bear Costumes, triggered Kihyun, stuffing, burping, fullness, clothes ripping, coarse language

“Kyun, I’m so fucked,” groaned Kihyun as he fumbled for his car keys. “The boss is going to kill me.”

 _“Why? I’m sure whatever it is it’ll be fine,”_ said Changkyun through the phone. _“You have everything all set up for the party this afternoon, so at least you’ve got that going for you.”_

“About that,” sighed Kihyun.

_“You mean you DON’T have everything set up for this afternoon?”_

“Well, I thought I did,” Kihyun said, “but it turns out I ordered the wrong size costumes. I was just going to make these teenage volunteers from the high school wear them so they could get hours in for graduation, but these costumes are fucking massive. They’d be swimming in them.

 _“Did they try them on yet?”_ asked Changkyun. _“Maybe you could make it work.”_

Kihyun shook his head. “No, Kyun, you don’t understand. They would be fucking drooping on those kids— I ordered them because I thought they were padded, so the wearers would look nice and plump, you know, like bears. But it turns out the model on the website must have just been massive. Thinking back on it, I probably should have looked at the sizes before I just ordered the ones from the picture,” groaned Kihyun.

_“Well, what are you going to do?”_

“I’m just going to get some lunch real quick,” said Kihyun. “I’m exhausted and hungry and need some food to help me think. If I show up with a bunch of teenagers in costumes 3 times too big for them, the kids are going to be freaked out, and I’ll be so fired.”

 _“You’ll figure it out,”_ said Changkyun. _“I’d help, but I’m busy this afternoon— it’s my day off, and I’m gonna go take a nap.”_

“Thanks, Kyun,” said Kihyun sarcastically. “You’re a great help.”

Kihyun hung up on his friend and walked into the restaurant. He could figure out what to do after his meal.

Standing at the counter, he placed his order, and then took a seat by the buffet. Placing his head in his hands, he groaned. He was so fucked.

However, before he could wallow for too long, a loud belch erupted from behind him.

Kihyun wrinkled his nose and looked up. He hadn’t sat down next to anybody— who even could burp so loud that Kihyun was able to hear it from the other side of the restaurant?

Looking back, Kihyun saw three extremely overweight men crammed in to a corner booth, one of whom blushed upon seeing Kihyun’s stare.

“My bad,” the man said. “Better out than in.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and turned away. _How gross_ , he thought, as he went back to moping about his situation. _Ok, focus, Kihyun,_ he thought to himself. _Ignore those huge men. What am I going to do about not having 3 bears for the meet and greet—_

Kihyun froze. Slowly, he turned around again, and looked at the three men.

Clutching their stomachs, the men were clearly trying to digest the massive meal that they had just eaten. Plates filled up the entire corner booth, and the three of them were packed in to a space clearly meant for 6 or 7 people like sardines.

The men were massive from head to toe. In fact, they were so massive, they were each probably the size of a bear.

Okay, maybe not that big. But they were at least the size of a couple of cartoon bears.

“Egg fried rice?” asked the waiter, who had just arrived at Kihyun’s table with his meal.

Kihyun merely nodded, no longer focused on getting some lunch. Getting up, he walked over to the table with the three men.

 _Turn on some charm, Kihyun,_ he thought. _Let’s see how you can get these three men to give up their afternoon for you._

***

As it turns out, all it takes to get three overweight men to dress up as cartoon bears for an hour-long children’s birthday party is a $100 gift card to the all-you-can-eat seafood buffet in town and some pepto bismol.

After popping some of the pink tablets and rubbing their bellies, the three men were finally ready for Kihyun to put them to work.

“Okay, Hyunwoo, is it?” asked Kihyun. “You’ll be Grizzly—he’s supposed to be the leader, and the oldest, and does good things for the other bears. That’s all you need to know if the kids ask you any questions.”

“Grizzly,” yawned Hyunwoo. “God, I’m so full. I hope these kids get out of here quick so I can go take a nap.”

“ _Focus_ , Hyunwoo,” Kihyun said sternly. “No sleeping on the job. Moving on, Hoseok?”

“Yep,” said the next man, rubbing his belly with a panda paw.

“You’re going to be Panda, he’s the middle child, sometimes, anxious, and smart. Sound good?”

“bbURRRP!! I think my pepto is finally starting to kick in,” grinned Hoseok. “My gut feels 10 times better.”

“God, do you ever stop burping?” groaned Kihyun. “Hold it in in front of the kids, will ya?”

Hoseok merely chuckled.

“Whatever. I’m over it.” Kihyun pivoted to look at the final man. “Jooheon, you’re Ice Bear. The youngest, most mature, and most responsible of the three. Got it?”

“My costume is really tight in the butt,” whined Jooheon, eyes suffocating under the crinkles of his chubby cheeks. “You sure you don’t have anything bigger?” he said, as he tugged at the fabric.

“Just readjust yourself before the kids get here,” said Kihyun through gritted teeth. “You can’t possibly be too big for these costumes. I’m going to set up the rest of the event— kids will probably be here in about 5 minutes. Just don’t fuck this up, _please_.”

Kihyun stormed away in a huff, praying that these three men would somehow be able to pull it together enough for just one hour. Then they could all go home, Kihyun could clean up the party, his manager would be happy, and he’d never have to do a fucking “We bare bears” themed party again.

***

Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Jooheon stood nervously as the kids began to approach, rocking back and forth slightly to give their legs a bit of a break from carrying around their massive bellies.

“GRIZZLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!” screamed one particularly enthusiastic kid. “Can you come play with me in the ball pit, pleaseeeeeeeee?”

Hyunwoo nodded. “Grizzly would love to,” he said as he waddled over to the ball pit.

A second child walked up to Hoseok and wrapped her arms around his legs. “Panda, you’re my favorite,” she said, hugging on to him for dear life.

“Well, you’re my favorite too,” said Hoseok, laughing.

Jooheon went to sit back down before he felt something poking his stomach. Looking down, he didn’t see anything, until the toddler responsible for the prodding took a couple steps backwards, allowing Jooheon to see him past his mountainous belly.

“Do you want to see my birthday presents, Ice Bear?” asked the kid shyly.

“Ice bear thinks your presents are going to be super cool,” said Jooheon as he lumbered over to the gift table.

The three bears made eye contact at each other from across the room and sighed. This was going to be a piece of cake.

***

_10 minutes later_

“Excuse me, can I speak to the organizer of this event, please?” shouted a man angrily.

Kihyun looked up from his clip board and gulped. “Is everything all right, sir?”

“May I ask who you hired to dress up as the 3 bears?”

“Umm, friends of the company?”

“Well, they aren’t very good company friends,” grumbled the man. “I’m the father of the birthday boy, and those bears are quite— should I say— _unprofessional_.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry to hear that, sir, what’s wrong?”

“Let me show you,” sighed the man as he led Kihyun into the other room. First they encountered the ball pit, which Kihyun could hear wailing from as soon as he walked in to the room.

“ _HE’S DEAD!!! GRIZZLY’S DEAD!!!”_ sobbed the small boy who was so excited to play with Hyunwoo earlier.   
“I’ve been trying to explain to him that he’s just asleep, but he won’t believe me,” groaned the father. “I tried waking the bear up, but nothing happened.”

“I am so sorry, he told me he was a little tired earlier, but I didn’t think it was this bad,” said Kihyun. Crouching down next to Hyunwoo’s ear, Kihyun put his mouth next to the ear hole of the costume, and shouted.

“ _HYUNWOO!!!!”_

Snorting, the man quickly snapped his head up, and began looking around. “Huh? What? Where am I?”

“GRIZZLY!!” squealed the child.

“You were playing with this young man in the ball pit and _NOT_ falling asleep, remember?” said Kihyun murderously.

Hyunwoo gulped. “Yes, that’s right, I’m sorry, little guy,” said Hyunwoo, patting the child’s head. “Grizzly just had too much to eat earlier, and got drowsy, that’s all.”

Kihyun groaned. “I’m sorry about that, sir—“

“That’s just the start of it,” said the father. “The panda bear burped extremely loudly in my daughter’s face, and now she’s scared of it."

Kihyun glared over at Hoseok.

“I’m really sorry,” said Hoseok, bowing his panda head in shame. “Pork makes me gassy, and I had a lot of pork. She kept hugging my stomach, I couldn’t help it.”

“Was everything at least all right with ice bear?” said Kihyun, despite fearing he probably already knew the answer.

“It was fine,” said the father. “That is, it was fine until he split out of his costume trying to bend over.”

A blushing Jooheon appeared from around the corner, rolls of fat spilling through a large rip underneath his stomach.

“It was too tight around my backside, so I kept tugging at it and pulling it backward,” said Jooheon sheepishly. “I didn’t think that my belly would burst through the front end of it, though.”

Kihyun sighed.“I’m sorry, sir, we’ll give you a full refund for the party. And I can guarantee you we won’t be hiring these three employees again.”

“Send me a check in the mail,” scowled the man as he collected the three children and headed out the door.

As he left, Kihyun turned to the three bears, who were extremely embarrassed.

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” hissed Kihyun.

The three men looked at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. Before any of them opened their mouths, however, a loud rumbling noise came from Jooheon’s stomach.

Everybody stared at Jooheon, who blushed. “Sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “I guess I’m hungry again.”

“You know what, me too,” said Hyunwoo.“I don’t feel sleepy anymore— I think I finally finished digesting.”

“Should we order some pizza?” said Hoseok. “I’ve got plenty of beer back at my place.”

Kihyun merely stared, flabbergasted, as the three men took off their costumes (or what was left of their costumes, in Jooheon’s case), and watched them waddle through the store back to their car.

Once they were gone, Kihyun collapsed down in to the ball pit, exhausted and pissed off. He really should have taken his uncle up on that internship at the power plant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my attempt at Kinktober, hit me up at chubbyjooheonnie at tumblr or in the comments if you have anything you want to say!


End file.
